


Constantine

by Katla



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: 30 milion debt, 30 second to mars don't exist, Alternate Universe, F/M, Russian Mafia, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katla/pseuds/Katla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W alternatywnej rzeczywistości gdzie 30 STM nie istnieje, bracia Leto  jednak borykają się z olbrzymim długiem... wobec rosyjskiej mafii. Wydaje się, że jedyną szansą jest dla nich młoda uzdrowicielka.  Jared wszystko już zaplanował. Kto jednak widział, żeby kiedyś wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz ciemniej. Kate przyśpieszyła kroku. Chciała jeszcze przed zmrokiem przynieść trochę siana ze stodoły. Drewniany budynek stał pod wielkimi dębami, nieco z dala od reszty gospodarstwa. Kate otworzyła skrzypiące drzwi i powoli weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia.  
-Trzeba było najpierw iść tu a potem rozpalać ogień.- Westchnęła cicho i zaraz zamilkła i znieruchomiała. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy jakiś szelest pod najdalszą ścianą. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwała i czekała, aż oczy przywykną jej do mroku. Kiedy cienie przestały być czarne jak smoła, ostrożnie rozejrzała się po wnętrzu. Przy ścianie po jej lewej ciągle grzecznie stały drewniane wielkie koła i inne części wozu czekając na poskładanie. Po prawej od wejścia w równym rzędzie stały worki ze zbożem a dalej kostki słomy. Na środku drewnianej podłogi dominował wielki stóg luźnego siana. Nie było tu nic, czego nie spodziewałaby się zobaczyć. Podeszła kilka kroków i zaczęła zgarniać siano i upychać je do wielkiego wiklinowego kosza. Kiedy kolejny raz sięgnęła w ciemność coś nagle chwyciło ją za nadgarstek. Mocne i jak udało jej się zauważyć męskie palce po chwili ześlizgnęły się z jej ręki zostawiając ciemny błyszczący ślad. Krew? Przerażona dziewczyna nie potrafiła nawet krzyknąć. Poczuła tylko jak deski podłogi uderzają ją w tyłek, kiedy jej nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała totalna cisza. Kate uspokoiła się na tyle by odzyskać oddech, i na tyle by ostrożnie, nie wstając, zajrzeć za stóg siana.  
-O Bogini!- Zawołała.  
W najciemniejszym zakamarku na podłodze siedział zakrwawiony mężczyzna. Właściwie półleżał opierając się o ścianę łopatkami i głową. Cała jego twarz i chyba jasna kiedyś koszulka były teraz czarne od krwi. "Bogini co robić? Co robić?"  
Dziewczyna klęczała już przy zmasakrowanym mężczyźnie. Niepewnie sięgnęła do jego szyi by sprawdzić puls. Żył.  
-Okej, okej.- Uspakajała się szepcząc sama do siebie.-Żyje, to najważniejsze, tego się trzymajmy.  
Owszem zdarzało jej się czasem, że zjawiał się ktoś niezapowiedziany, kto potrzebował jej leczenia, ale to zawsze były drobne rzeczy. Skaleczenia, zwichnięte stawy, okej raz nawet złamana ręka. Ale ten człowiek był cały we krwi. Musiała najpierw sprawdzić co mu jest i będzie mogła w tedy zdecydować od czego zacząć, bo wiedziała już prawie na pewno, że nie uda się jej uzdrowić od razu. Nie miałaby tyle siły.  
Westchnęła ciężko i starała się oczyścić umysł ze skołtunionych myśli. Jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech. Powoli wypuściła powietrze. Delikatnie rozsunęła poły jego czarnej skórzanej kurtki i z lękiem wsunęła dłoń pod przemoczoną krwią koszulkę. Jej dłoń spokojnie spoczęła na jego mostku. Przymknęła powieki. Skoncentrowała się na jego energii. Zobaczyła jego kolory i wiedziała, że jest z nim bardzo źle. Od dziecka widziała kolorowe światła u ludzi i zwierząt. W miarę jak dorastała robiła to coraz bardziej świadomie. Teraz jako dorosła kobieta potrafiła już bezbłędnie zinterpretować każdy odcień każdego koloru. Ogólne zasady dowiedziała się od swojej babci. Im jaśniej tym lepiej. Czerwienie, pomarańcze i odcienie złota to najczęściej emocje, te najczęściej nie miały znaczenia przy leczeniu. Tak jak teraz interesowały ją odcienie od złotego, przez zielenie, błękity, aż do fioletu. Fioletu nie lubiła najbardziej. Złote miejsca na ciele znaczyły że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Niestety nie zobaczyła nic dobrego. Światło rannego było słabe. Ledwie lśnił w ciemnościach. Przyjrzała się uważnie kolorom. Najpewniej miał obrażenia wewnętrzne. Pod dłonią czuła nierówno zapadnięte żebra. Pewnie złamane przynajmniej dwa. Właściwie cały przypominał jej śnieg delikatnie błyszczący w świetle księżyca. Było z nim bardzo źle. Musiała się śpieszyć. Ledwo słyszała jego oddech i jego serce biło też coraz słabiej. Dłoń która jeszcze przed chwilą ją chwyciła teraz leżała bezwładnie obok jej kolana. Wzięła jeszcze jeden oddech i uspokoiła zupełnie swoje myśli. Oczyściła umysł. Musiała teraz skupić się tylko na jednym zadaniu. Musiała jak najszybciej uleczyć najgorsze obrażenia. W pierwszej kolejności te wewnętrzne.  
Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim zauważyła, że światło rannego zaczęło nieznacznie się rozjaśniać, a ona już czuła zmęczenie. Przysiadła na piętach ale nie przestała przesyłać swojej energii w uszkodzone części ciała człowieka, którego tak bardzo chciała uratować. Niedługo później poczuła jak ogarnia ją coraz większe zmęczenie, ale nie dawała za wygraną. Nieznajomy był w coraz lepszej kondycji. Lśnił już prawie jasną zielenią. Coraz jaśniej. Jeszcze chwilę i będzie mogła odpocząć. Oparła się obok niego na łokciu prawej ręki, lewej nie odrywając od jego piersi. Tak bardzo zmęczona. Tak bardzo chciało jej się spać. Jeszcze chwilę i będzie mogła przerwać nie bojąc się o jego życie.  
Nagle bezwładna ręka tuż obok niej ożyła i objęła K. w pasie. Przyciągnął ją do siebie delikatnie, ale i tak nie miała dość siły, żeby wyzwolić się z objęcia. Dodatkowy kontakt fizyczny przyśpieszył jeszcze przepływ energii.  
-Nie nie nie. -szeptała. Chciała przestać. Odsunąć się. Nie miała siły. Osunęła się na niego, a on czule przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie.  
-Nie możesz. - szepnęła jeszcze ciszej. To były ostatnie słowa, zanim w uszach zaczęło jej dzwonić jakby nurkowała i straciła przytomność.  
Ocknęła się kiedy ponad dachem stodoły niebo zaczęło się już rozjaśniać. Potworny ból głowy sprawiał, że ciężko było jej wykonać nawet najmniejszy ruch więc leżała nieruchomo. Czuła, że ma pod sobą miękkie siano i jest czymś przykryta. Chyba jego kurtką. Mimo to cała trzęsła się z zimna. Tuż obok czuła jego obecność. Spróbowała otworzyć oczy. Potem zebrała w sobie całą siłę jaka jej została i uniosła się lekko, opierając na łokciach. W pomieszczeniu dalej panował mrok, ale już nie taka ciemność jak kiedy straciła przytomność. Rozejrzała się starając się jak najmniej poruszać głową. Tak jak się domyślała. Człowiek przez którego jej czaszka zaraz rozpadnie się na milion kawałków siedział niedaleko niej pod ścianą. Przyglądał się jej badawczo. Przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Wreszcie nieznajomy uśmiechnął się ledwie zauważalnie i pochylił w kierunku dziewczyny. Na tyle na ile miała siły, odsunęła się od niego jak najprędzej.  
-Nie bój się.- Powiedział cicho, nieco zachrypłym głosem.  
-Nie dotykaj mnie.- Poprosiła szeptem Kate.  
-Nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci nic złego.  
-Za późno.- Westchnęła, opadając bezwładnie w tył. Nie miała siły ruszyć nawet jednym mięśniem.  
-Nie mam pojęcia co tu się stało. Co zrobiłaś, ale mam wrażenie, że powinienem podziękować ci za uratowanie mi życia.  
Długo nie miała ochoty się odezwać. Szkoda jej było tracić siły nawet na to.  
-Uleczyłam cię.- Szepnęła wreszcie. -Bardziej niż chciałam. - dodała.  
-Dlatego jesteś taka słaba.- Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.- Leczysz dotykiem hm? ... a ja cię trzymałem. - Domyślał się co się stało.  
Kate skinęła głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.  
-Czy mogę jakoś...no nie wiem... oddać ci chociaż część tego, no nie wiem.... Wiesz tego co ci zabrałem. Powinnaś mi to zabrać. Jak się obudziłem, to nic mi nie było. Nawet mnie nic nie boli. Nie mam żadnego siniaka ani otarcia. Nic. A ty byłaś całkiem zimna. Przestraszyłem się, że nie żyjesz, ale na szczęście tak nie było. Dałaś mi za dużo. Nie mogę tego, cokolwiek to jest, zatrzymać dla siebie jak tobie teraz brakuje. I nie obraź się ale strasznie wyglądasz.  
Kate spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyszło.  
-Proszę.- Zbliżył się bardziej by widziała jego twarz i patrząc jej w oczy jeszcze raz poprosił.-Musisz teraz ty się uleczyć. Proszę, powiedz, że możesz to zrobić.  
-Nie wiem. Nigdy jeszcze... Nie wolno nam tego robić.- Wyszeptała.  
-Pamiętaj nigdy nie zabieraj sił witalnych nieznajomym, tak ci mówili, co?- Chciał trochę rozluźnić atmosferę.- No to powiem ci, że mam na imię Shannon, jestem z pod znaku ryb i już jakiś czas temu stuknęła mi czterdziestka, a ty uratowałaś mi dzisiaj życie.  
\- Kate. -szepnęła ledwie słyszalnie.  
-A teraz jak już nie jesteśmy nieznajomymi to ci powiem, że nie obchodzi mnie co ktoś ci mówił, bo jakiekolwiek są tego powody, pewnie nikt nie przewidział, że ja CHCĘ ci oddać to co mi dałaś i nie zabierasz czegoś mojego tylko to co nieświadomie zabrałem w brew twojej woli. - Mówiąc to wyciągnął do niej swoje przedramię w geście jakim przyzywa się drapieżnego ptaka.  
Kate sama nie była pewna, czy przekonało ją to co powiedział, czy sposób w jaki patrzył jej w oczy w których widziała, że mówi szczerze. Chwyciła jednak jego rękę. Najpierw bardzo delikatnie i niepewnie. Ciepło jego skóry było takie przyjemne. Niechcący zamruczała cicho.  
-Tylko proszę, zrób to tak, byśmy oboje przeżyli.- Znów się uśmiechnął tym swoim uroczym ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach i w oczach. Tym razem Kate włożyła w to więcej wysiłku i odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
Zamknęła oczy. Jego kolory mówiły to samo co zauważyła patrząc na niego oczami. Był zupełnie zdrowy, choć zmartwiony. Może nawet bał się. Kate też się bała. Bardzo. Nie wiadomo jak to się skończy. Nie wiadomo jakie będą konsekwencje. Na prawdę mogła ich oboje zabić. Nie wiedziała przecież dlaczego czerpanie z innych było zakazane. To był temat tabu i nie mówiło się o tym. Teraz jednak nie mogła się nad tym zastanawiać. Musiała skupić się na zadaniu. Najważniejsze, żeby go nie skrzywdzić. Postara się zabrać tylko troszkę. Tylko tyle by nie było jej tak cholernie zimno. Tak tylko tyle. I będzie obserwować dokładnie jego kolory, jak tylko jego światło choćby troszeczkę przygaśnie, zaraz przestanie. Jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech. Zaczęła czerpać. Po wnętrzu jej dłoni przeszło miłe mrowienie. Ciepło powędrowało od razu pod jej mostek i zaczęło rozlewać się falami po całym ciele. "O Bogini, jak dobrze. tak dobrze" Jasne światło wraz z ciepłem rozlewało się w niej jak herbata z kojących ziół z miodem i whisky. Podniosła nieświadomie głowę wysoko, jakby patrzyła w sufit. To co czuła przywiodło jej na myśl pierwszy słoneczny dzień wiosny po długiej i chmurnej zimie. Ogarniała ją coraz większa błogość. To było jak przytulanie przez ukochaną osobę i bycie przez nią głaskanym po głowie. Zapomniała o całym świecie. Oddychała głęboko, pełną piersią. Nie potrafiła się nasycić i chciała jeszcze. To co czuła powoli przybierało na intensywności. Już nie było głaskaniem po głowie. Bardziej elektryzującym dotykiem kochanka. Jej oddech przyśpieszył. "Mmmm, tak dobrze"  
... Kate?... Kate?  
Dźwięk własnego imienia nagle przykuł jej uwagę.  
-Hej! Kate.  
Teraz już wyraźnie usłyszała dźwięczny głos Shannona. Natychmiast puściła jego rękę i otwarła oczy. Przed sobą miała jego przerażoną twarz.  
-O Bogini! Zabrałam za dużo! Skrzywdziłam cię.  
-Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Na prawdę nic mi się nie stało, zobacz.- Rozłożył szeroko ramiona.  
Przymknęła powieki. Jego kolor ogólnie zmienił się jedynie na minimalnie chłodniejszy odcień, ale ciągle bardzo jasno lśnił. Natomiast kolor jego głowy wskazywał na to że boi się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Dlaczego? Jest jak każdy kogo poznała. Najwyraźniej nie zrobiła mu krzywdy. Powoli skinęła głową potwierdzając, że nic mu nie jest. Resztę tego co zobaczyła zachowała dla siebie.  
-A jak ty się czujesz? Przestraszyłaś mnie, wiesz.- Powiedział cicho.  
Powoli wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku i po chwili wahania dotknął opuszkami palców skóry nad jej górną wargą. Pokazał jej swoje ubrudzone świeżą krwią palce.  
Kate zaskoczona dotknęła nosa i wierzchem dłoni wytarła resztę krwi.  
-Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz? -Shannon dopytywał z troską w głosie.  
-Nie. Nie wiem... Dobrze. Nic mi nie jest.  
-Wyglądasz dużo zdrowiej i hm... ładniej.- Stwierdził uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust.  
Kate zarumieniła się i spuściła głowę, nic nie odpowiedziała i zapanowała chwila trochę niezręcznej ciszy.  
-No to jak? Może zjemy jakieś śniadanie?- Shannon frywolnie zapytał.  
-Nie nadwyrężaj swojego szczęścia.- Odpowiedziała Kate trochę zadziornie.  
-Oj tam. W końcu spędziliśmy razem noc. Mogłabyś mi chociaż zaproponować śniadanie.- odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
Wstał i podał jej dłoń. Kate zawahała się. Tak przyjemnie było czerpać z niego. Będzie musiała ciągle się pilnować, żeby tego nie zrobić niechcący. Podała mu jednak dłoń, a on pomógł jest wstać. Ruszając już w stronę wyjścia capnął jeszcze swoją kurtkę leżącą na sianie. Poszli w stronę domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Niewielki dom z drewnianych bali w środku podzielony był na dwie główne części. Sypialna z garderobą i główną łazienką, oraz część kuchenno-jadalną. Przy ciężkim dębowym stole siedział teraz Shannon przed sobą rozłożył swoją kurtkę i przeszukiwał kieszenie, sprawdzając jak bardzo ucierpiały po tym wszystkim jego przedmioty osobiste. Oczywiście okulary słoneczne nie przeżyły. Wysypał na stół małe kawałeczki plastiku i kilka większych części telefonu. Najważniejsze, że karta sim wyglądała na nienaruszoną. Co chwilę zerkał jak Kate krząta się po części kuchennej przygotowując śniadanie. Była drobniutka i bardzo zgrabna, to musiał przyznać. Podobały mu się jej jasno brązowe włosy w nieokiełznanych lokach sięgające końców jej łopatek. Jednak poza tym wszystkim co mu się w niej podobało, było coś jeszcze. Coś nieuchwytnego, co przyciągało go do niej, a to nie wróżyło dla niego nic dobrego.  
-Zabieraj te śmieci ze stołu!  
-Hej, hej. Trochę współczucia. Mój telefon nie żyje.- Powiedział zgarniając jego resztki w obie dłonie. Wyciągnął je w jej stronę z przesadnie smutną miną.  
-Tego na pewno nie naprawię.- Uśmiechnęła się.- Ciesz się, że ciebie naprawiłam.  
-Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Jestem ci tak wdzięczny, że mógłbym całować twoje stopy.  
-Przestań!- machnęła ręką lekceważąco.- Lepiej posprzątaj ze stołu. Śniadanie gotowe.- I odwróciła się szybko z nadzieją, że nie zauważył jak się zarumieniła.   
Niedługo na stole pojawił się koszyczek pełen pachnących grzanek. Potem żółciutkie masło, ser i pomidory pokrojone w plasterki, dwie miseczki z jajecznicą, z czego jedna kopiata. Na środku stały dwa kamionkowe dzbanki jeden z kawą zbożową drugi z herbatą, a bliżej miseczek dwa kubki. Na stole nie było cukru. Był miód.  
-Łał! Świętujemy coś?- zapytał Shannon zachwycony widokiem.  
-Wywinąłeś się dzisiaj śmierci z ramion, ja złamałam największy zakaz jaki mogłam. Powiedzmy, że nie wiadomo jak to się dla nas skończy więc cieszmy się tym czym możemy.  
-Jestem cały "za". Świętujmy naszą niesamowitą i niepowtarzalną pierwszą noc razem.  
Znów miał na twarzy ten swój szelmowski uśmiech.   
-Możesz mi powiedzieć przynajmniej co ci się przytrafiło?- Zapytała Kate smarując grzankę masłem. Chciała sprawiać wrażenie, że wcale nie jest ciekawa. Tak tylko chce podtrzymać rozmowę przy stole.  
-Mmm.-Podniósł na chwilę wskazujący palec, prosząc by zaczekała, aż przełknie to co miał w ustach.- Byłem odwiedzić znajomego. Kupił sobie krosa. Motor. No wiesz. Zawsze jeździłem na ścigaczach, no i byłem ciekawy jaka jest różnica.- Przerwał widząc jak Kate z dezaprobatą kręci głową.- No co?  
-Zawsze sobie obiecywałam, że nie będę uzdrawiać samobójców.  
-No to chcę ci powiedzieć moja droga, że nie miałem nigdy żadnego wypadku na ścigaczu. Natomiast to nienaturalne cholerstwo okazało się gorsze do opanowania niż napalony ogier.  
-No dobrze. Znaczy nie dobrze... no ale jak znalazłeś się w mojej stodole?  
-Wiedziałem, że nieźle się poturbowałem, ale nogi miałem całe. Oczywiście tego bydlaka zostawiłem w tej dziurze do której razem wpadliśmy i chciałem wrócić do kumpla. Jak widziałaś, nie miałem jak zadzwonić. Musiałem pomylić kierunki. Potem coraz gorzej widziałem. Coraz trudniej mi było iść. Jak zobaczyłem budynek, było mi już obojętne co to jest. Liczyłem tylko na to, że ktoś tam mieszka. No niestety. Chciałem chwilę odpocząć chociaż. Usiadłem pod ścianą. Potem pamiętam, że przyszłaś. Byłaś tak blisko, ale mnie nie zauważyłaś. Wygląda na to, że resztkę sił zużyłem żeby chwycić cię za rękę, bo następne co pamiętam, to jak się obudziłem nad ranem i nic mi nie było. Hm, już zaczynałem myśleć, że cały ten wypadek mi się przyśnił, ale ty leżałaś obok. Najgorsze, że taka zimna i wcale się nie poruszałaś... - Zamyślił się na chwilę.  
-No cóż. Najważniejsze, że jakoś oboje się z tego wykaraskaliśmy.- Skwitowała Kate z uśmiechem. -Co teraz zamierzasz?  
-Przede wszystkim potrzebuję nowego telefonu. Masz może samochód?  
-Nie przeginaj.  
-Pewnie chcesz się mnie pozbyć jak najszybciej się da?- odczekał chwilę, licząc po cichu, że może zaprzeczy, kiedy się nie odezwała, kontynuował.- Karta przetrwała jakoś. Chyba. Wszystkie numery i w ogóle. Będę mógł zadzwonić do tego kumpla od motoru, albo do kogoś innego, żeby po mnie przyjechał i będziesz mnie miała z głowy.- Uśmiechnął się, ale tym razem tylko ustami, oczy pozostały jakby trochę smutne, czy rozczarowane. Przecież nie chciał się stąd nigdzie ruszać.  
Kate wstała od stołu w milczeniu. Był pewien, że idzie otworzyć mu drzwi i powie zaraz "wynocha". Ale ona podeszła do małej szafki przy drzwiach i wyciągnęła z koszyczka kluczyki. Rzuciła mu je, a on złapał tylko dzięki odruchowi. Przez chwilę patrzył na nie z niedowierzaniem.  
-Dajesz mi kluczyki do twojego auta?  
-Chyba umiesz jeździć samochodem. Czy w grę wchodzą tylko jednoślady? Bo jeżeli tak, to z góry mówię, nie mam żadnego.  
-Nie, nie. To znaczy tak, spoko. Tylko... Dajesz mi swój samochód???  
-Nie daję, tylko pożyczam.- Powiedziała z naciskiem podnosząc do góry wskazujący palec dla podkreślenia swoich słów.  
-No tak. Tak oczywiście. Jak tylko wrócę, pomogę ci w... w czymkolwiek będziesz chciała. Muszę tylko zadzwonić to tego kumpla, rozumiesz prawda?  
Już się zbierał do wyjścia, ale Kate go zatrzymała.  
-Tak chcesz się pokazać ludziom?  
No tak, ciągle miał na sobie splamioną krwią koszulkę i brudne dżinsy. Te spodnie jeszcze by uszły uwadze ludzi, ale cała ta krew? Raczej nie bardzo. Niewiele myśląc chwycił za dół koszulki i ściągnął ją przez głowę. Kate zapatrzyła się na jego nagi tors. Umięśniony brzuch i szeroką lekko zarośniętą klatę. Nieświadomie wstrzymała oddech. Potem przyglądała się jak na gołe ciało ubiera kurtkę i zapina zamek, aż do linii obojczyków.  
-Tak lepiej?- Z zapatrzenia wyrwało ją pytanie.  
-Yhmm.- Odpowiedziała bardzo inteligentnie.  
-Potrzebujesz czegoś z miasta?  
Pokręciła tylko głową.  
-Ok. Dzięki za kluczyki.- Podszedł bliżej i cmoknął ją w policzek.- Jak wrócę pomogę ci w obejściu. Pa.- I znikł za drzwiami.  
Kate stała nadal nieruchomo na środku pokoju. Nie mogła uporać się z tysiącem myśli, pytań i uczuć, których nie rozumiała. Dlaczego ten człowiek tak ją pociągał, fascynował. Okej, był faktycznie przystojny, ale to nie tłumaczyło przecież wszystkiego. Pożyczyła mu swój ukochany samochód! Nikomu nie pozwalała nim jeździć, czasem jedynie swojej jedynej przyjaciółce i to tylko kiedy sama siedziała obok. Wreszcie doszła do wniosku, że to wszystko dlatego, że czerpała z niego. Sama jeszcze nie wiedziała jak wiele w tym prawdy i jak wiele to niedługo zmieni w jej życiu. Pozostałe powody, wśród których znalazł się jego uroczy uśmiech i piękne orzechowe oczy, włosy do ramion, idealny, kilkudniowy zarost i delikatne pełne usta, które ciągle czuła na swoim policzku, wszystkie odrzuciła. "Wszystko przez tą jego energię którą mam teraz w sobie." pomyślała. Ciepłe jasne światło i jego siła, którą się z nią podzielił. Przypomniała sobie to cudowne uczucie kiedy ..."Nie, nie, nie! Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Pogarszam tylko sprawę" myślała. "Przecież nie możesz się zakochać idiotko" Ganiła sama siebie. " Zakochasz się, a on pewnie właśnie w tym momencie załatwia sobie jakiś transport, żeby wydostać się z tej dziury i jak najdalej od dziwadła, którym jesteś. Wyjedzie i nigdy go już nie zobaczysz. No i dobrze!. Niech sobie jedzie!" Poczuła jak zbiera się w niej złość. Była zła na niego za coś czego nawet jeszcze nie zrobił.  
-Weź się głupia za jakąś robotę - Powiedziała do siebie na głos.- Zajmij się czymś i nie myśl tyle, bo zwariujesz.  
****************************  
Niedaleko domu Kate, w malutkim starym miasteczku Shannon kupił nowy telefon. Wrócił do samochodu i wyjął go z pudełka, włożył do niego swoją kartę. Wybrał odpowiedni numer i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
-Hej J.- Powiedział jak tylko jego młodszy brat odebrał.- To nowy telefon bateria jest prawie pusta i nie wiem ile pogadamy, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć najważniejsze.  
-Wal brachu.  
-Znalazłem ją. Nie wszystko poszło tak jak planowaliśmy, ale znalazłem ją.  
-Co się stało? Cały jesteś?  
-Spoko. Dzięki niej jestem cały, chociaż te sukinsyny mnie jakoś wytropiły.  
-Na pewno nic ci nie jest?  
-Tak. Spoko. Mówię ci, ta dziewczyna, to wszystko prawda. Jest chyba nawet lepiej niż myśleliśmy. Powiem ci wszystko jak się zobaczymy. Musisz po mnie przyjechać, bo motor kompletnie rozjebany. Poślę ci adres sms'em.  
-Ok., ale będę najwcześniej jutro koło 10 rano.  
-Dobra, coś wymyślę. Nara.  
-Dozo.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate zaczęła od wyprowadzenia koni na pastwisko. Przegoniła kozy i owce na inny kwadrat łąki. Przyniosła wreszcie tego siana do stajni i wypuściła kury z kurnika. Pozbierała jajka, truskawki i maliny. Z owoców ugotowała kompot równocześnie sprzątając dom. Posprzątała wszystko, co tylko było do sprzątnięcia oraz wiele innych rzeczy, które były całkiem w porządku.Robiła wszystko, żeby tylko mieć zajęcie i nie zastanawiać się. Wczesnym popołudniem, kiedy z kompletnego braku innych zajęć wzięła się za rąbanie drewna usłyszała silnik swojego samochodu. Wiedziała, że Shannon przyjechał, ale z premedytacją nie przerwała swojego zajęcia. Widziała kątem oka jak idzie w jej kierunku. Zatrzymał się przy niej i bez słowa przyglądał przez chwilę.  
-Może ja mógłbym to zrobić?- Zapytał w końcu.  
"O Bogini! Ten jego głos. Dlaczego??"  
-A nie odrąbiesz sobie czegoś?- Chciała zażartować, ale chyba nie wyszło. W jej głosie zabrzmiała  
raczej troska. "Cholera, co mi się dzieje."  
-Myślę, że nic mi się nie stanie.- Odpowiedział ze śmiechem.- Ale najpierw chodź. Przyniesiemy zakupy z tego gokarta.  
-Hej nie obrażaj mojego maleństwa! Poza tym myślałam, że to ty miałeś pomagać mnie.  
-Nie marudź mądralo. Dam ci coś lekkiego.   
Podeszli do samochodu. Shannon otworzył drzwi i odchylił oparcie fotele do przodu.  
-Co to jest?  
-Wrzuciłem zakupy na tylne siedzenie. Bagażnik się nie otwiera. - Dodał oznajmiającym tonem.  
-No co ty? Poważnie??  
-No tak, to twoje auto. Oczywiście, że o tym wiesz, a ja jestem idiotą. Ale pozwól, że odpokutuję robiąc kolację. Co ty na to?  
-Jasne. Jak tylko mi obiecasz, że nie zrujnujesz mi całej kuchni.  
-Oj moja droga nie wiesz co mówisz. Obrażasz szefa kuchni. Nie miałaś jeszcze zaszczytu kosztować moich pyszności, dlatego ci wybaczę.  
Oboje buchnęli śmiechem niosąc już część zakupów do domu. W czasie kiedy, Kate rozpakowywała zakupy spożywcze i chowała wszystko w lodówce i w odpowiednich szafkach, Shannon zrobił jeszcze kilka rund do auta i z powrotem.  
-Czy mam się spodziewać gości? Nawet nie wiem czy mam to wszystko gdzie pomieścić. Kate stała nad stołem ciągle schowanym pod całą górą rzeczy nawet teraz jak dużą część już poukładała gdzie indziej.  
-Nie. Nie wcale. Tylko nie wiedziałem na co będziesz miała ochotę. No i ... kupiłem trochę różnych rzeczy.  
-Ale załatwiłeś sobie jakiś transport?- Zapytała niby od niechcenia, ale w środku kłębiły się jej różne myśli. Głównie smutek. A przecież wiedziała dobrze, że nikt by nie chciał z nią zostać.  
-No właśnie chciałem o tym pogadać.- Zaczął nieśmiało, kiedy Kate się nie odezwała kontynuował- Bo widzisz, ten kumpel... Nie ma szans. Nie rozmawia ze mną. Ale przyjedzie mój brat. Tylko, że dopiero jutro.- Zamilkł na chwilę.  
Kate ciągle milczała.  
-Myślisz, że mógłbym przenocować u ciebie?- wreszcie podniósł na nią wzrok do tej pory utkwiony w podłodze.- Wiem, że już strasznie dużo dla mnie zrobiłaś i nigdy nie zdołam się odwdzięczyć, ale... nienawidzę hoteli.  
"O Bogini, jak zostanie to gdzie będzie spał? Mam tylko jedno łóżko przecież. O Matko! Czy on musi tak wyglądać, tak patrzeć na mnie?"  
Shannon pomyślał, że Kate milczy, bo zastanawia się właśnie jak mu powiedzieć, żeby się wynosił. Oczywiście mógł spać w hotelu, właściwie to nie byłby żaden problem, ale jednak stanowczo wolałby zostać z nią. Jeśli uda mu się sprawić, że go polubi, łatwiej mu będzie namówić ją by mu pomogła. Tak przynajmniej sam to sobie tłumaczył.  
-Prooszę.- Powtórzył.  
Wreszcie Kate udało się choć trochę opanować rozpędzone myśli, przynajmniej na tyle by się odezwać.  
-Eee no, jasne, ale... Tylko, że mam tylko jedno łóżko.  
-Mogę spać na podłodze, nie ma sprawy.  
-Hm, w sumie to w tej naszej dziurze nie ma nawet hotelu.  
-A myślałem, że tylko nie zauważyłem żadnego.- Zaśmiał się- Chodź pokaż mi lepiej, które to drewno jest do porąbania.  
Przed domem stała dość duża wiata. Drewniana oczywiście jak praktycznie wszystko tutaj. Pod nią był kamienny krąg na ognisko otoczony ławeczkami, obok stół, a przy nim jeszcze dwie ławki. Był dopiero początek maja, jednak pogoda przypominała bardziej koniec czerwca. Pod wiatą nie było jakoś specjalnie chłodniej, ale można było się chociaż schować się przed skwarem popołudniowego słońca. Kate zaproponowała, żeby tam przeniósł pieniek do rąbania.  
-Przynajmniej nie będę się martwiła, że dostaniesz udaru. -Kolejny żart nie wyszedł, znów było słychać troskę w jej głosie. Shannon obdarzył ją słodkim uśmiechem i wziął się do pracy. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądała, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy sobie poradzi, ale widząc jak pewnie trzyma siekierę i rozprawia się z kolejnymi kawałkami drewna ze zręcznością drwala i siłą niedźwiedzia, poszła do domu dalej sprzątać zakupy ze stołu.  
Wreszcie uporała się z wielką hałdą wszystkiego. Jedzenie do lodówki i do spiżarki. Wino... Wino do piwniczki. Jakieś torby z ciuchami zestawiła tylko ze stołu na krzesło. Spojrzała na ścienny zegar. Nie było jeszcze trzeciej, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie ma właściwie nic do roboty. No przynajmniej do wieczora, kiedy będzie trzeba zabrać zwierzęta z pastwiska. Zdecydowała, że weźmie szybki prysznic i przebierze się w coś czystego i na pewno innego niż długie dżinsy. Cieszyła się, że lato tak wcześnie się zaczęło i lubiła słońce, ale dzisiaj nawet jej doskwierał upał.  
Jakieś 10 minut później wychodziła właśnie z łazienki. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie do domu wszedł Shannon przez drzwi tuż obok. O mało się nie zderzyli, a Kate zamarła na widok jaki miała przed sobą. Shannon stał w progu i wpatrywał się w nią podobnie jak ona w niego. W dłoni trzymał koszulkę, którą wycierał pot z karku. Z resztą cały był mokry od potu, co Kate dokładnie mogła zobaczyć, bo koszulkę miał przecież w ręce.  
Z mokrych loków Kate spływały niewielkie krople wody. Shannon zafascynowany widokiem śledził ich drogę po jej szyi. Patrzył jak spływają po jej obojczykach i wsiąkają w biały T-shirt z szerokim dekoltem. “Nie daj się stary, to tylko interesy” pomyślał. Oboje pozbierali się z zapatrzenia po długiej chwili. Shannon odezwał się pierwszy.  
\- Masz coś zimnego do picia?  
-Yyyy... jasne. Zaraz ci naleję.  
Shannon usiadł przy stole, a Kate wyciągnęła z lodówki zimny już kompot.  
-Widziałam, że kupiłeś sobie jakieś ciuchy- zagadnęła- masz może jakąś suchą koszulkę?- Próbowała patrzeć mu w oczy, ale i tak jej wzrok ześlizgnął się kilka razy na jego nagi tors.- Wiesz, okna są pootwierane. Przeciąg... Żeby cię nie zawiało.  
-Taa, jasne. Jak chcesz.- Odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Nie czuł na skórze najdrobniejszego podmuchu.  
-Masz już dość rąbania, co?  
-Myślę, że starczy ci na dłuższy czas. Szczególnie przy tych upałach. - dodał trochę złośliwym żartem.  
-Wieczorami i w nocy jest jeszcze ciągle zimno. To jeszcze nie lato.  
-Oookeeej. Choć zobacz i powiesz czy potrzebujesz więcej.  
Wyszli przed dom. Praktycznie połowa przestrzeni pod wiatą była dosłownie zasypana porąbanymi szapami drewna. Kate patrzyła i nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Wystarczyłoby pewnie na jakiś miesiąc palenia w zimie. Shannon popatrzył na nią i roześmiał się głośno i dźwięcznie. Zaraźliwie.  
-Ale masz minę.- Wydusił ciągle się śmiejąc.- I co? Wystarczy na jakiś czas?  
Nie przestawał się śmiać aż w końcu Kate zaczęła śmiać się razem z nim.  
Kiedy już trochę się uspokoili, Kate zapytała, czy może chciałby wziąć prysznic, a potem może przeszedłby się z nią po zioła na polanę w lesie. Shannon przystał na jedno i drugie.  
Niedługo później szli już leśną ścieżką w kierunku polany gdzie rosła dzika szałwia. W cieniu drzew było dużo przyjemniej niż w cieniu małej wiaty czy w domu. Szli przez jakieś 10 minut, aż Shannon odezwał się zirytowany uderzając się otwartą dłonią w kark.  
-Jak ty to robisz?? Posmarowałaś się czymś? Dlaczego ciebie nie gryzą te cholerne komary, a mnie zaraz braknie krwi?  
-Ha ha. Niczym się nie posmarowałam. Po prostu mnie nie gryzą. Nie wiem czemu. Nigdy mnie nie gryzły. Nie drap, bo będzie swędziało bardziej. No dobra, poczekaj. Zatrzymaj się na chwilę.  
Shannon stanął jak poprosiła i przez chwilę tak po prostu stali na przeciw siebie patrząc sobie w oczy. Potem Kate delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka. Całe uciążliwe i denerwujące swędzenie ustąpiło. Jej kojący dotyk sprawił, że Shannon przymknął oczy i zamruczał z przyjemności.  
-Nie rób tak.- Poprosiła  
-Jak?  
-Nie mrucz tak.  
-Dlaczego?  
-Bo nie.- Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła dalej.  
Doskonale wiedział o co jej chodziło, przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że wie. Sam też czuł jak ich przyciąga coś do siebie na wzajem. Spotkał w swoim życiu wiele atrakcyjnych kobiet, ale nigdy nie fascynowała go żadna z nich w taki sposób jak ta jedna, którą znał od niecałej doby. Była atrakcyjna i zgrabna. Uwielbiał na nią patrzeć. Zachwycały go jej jasno kasztanowe loki okalające delikatną twarz. Trawiastozielone oczy i kilka piegów na nosie i policzkach. Smukłe dłonie, które wydawały się takie maleńkie w porównaniu z jego własnymi. Ponad to przyciągało go do niej coś jeszcze. Coś co sprawiało, że miał wrażenie, że zna ją od dawna i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zależało mu na niej coraz bardziej. Najchętniej zignorowałby cały świat i został tutaj. Ale nie mógł zostawić brata z całym tym marasem, tym bardziej, że właśnie ta dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej była rozwiązaniem ich problemów. Postanowił, że choć na razie będzie się rozkoszował sielanką spaceru i postara się nie myśleć o swoich problemach. Spaceru? Cholera, został daleko za swoją przewodniczką.  
-Kate! Poczekaj!- Zawołał.- Chcesz mnie tu zostawić na pastwę dzikich zwierząt?  
-Taa. Wiewiórek chyba.- Parsknęła.  
-Jesteś okrutna. A jak bym się zgubił? - Droczył się doganiając ją szybko.  
-Już raz znalazłeś drogę do mnie... znaczy do mojej stodoły.  
-No tak, ale słabo to pamiętam.  
Weszli na leśną drogę i dalej szli tuż obok siebie, aż do polany. Tam Shannon usiadł sobie w cieniu , a Kate zbierała szałwię i układała ścięte łodygi w koszu. Shannon przyglądał się jak brodzi w zielonościach schylając się co chwila. Patrzył jak czasem kiedy nieświadoma schylała się w jego kierunku przez szeroki dekolt mógł prawie zobaczyć jej piersi. Przyglądał się jak pochylając się tyłem do niego obcięte na krótkie spodenki dżinsy opinały jej zgrabny tyłek. Zasadniczo był bardzo zadowolony ze sposobu w jaki właśnie pożytkował swój czas. Kate tym czasem cieszyła się piękną pogodą i zapachem ziół. Czuła się szczęśliwa i bezpieczna wiedzą, że nieopodal w cieniu siedzi mężczyzna któremu ufa i nie miało znaczenia, że bywała na tej polanie już niezliczoną ilość razy. Teraz tym bardziej wiedziała, że pod czujnym okiem Shannon'a nic złego jej nie grozi. Pod czujnym okiem, które ciągle ją podziwia, o czym akurat nie miała pojęcia.  
Kosz był już zapełniony po brzegi i ruszyli w powrotną drogę. Mało rozmawiali, ale cisza między nimi była bardzo spokojna i całkiem miła. Wrócili do domu akurat w porze, by powoli zająć się przygotowaniem kolacji. Właściwie to Shannon się tym zajął jak obiecał, a Kate wiązała zioła w pęczki i zawieszała je pod sufitem do wyschnięcia. Shannon znowu jej się przyglądał. Podziwiał jak skrupulatnie układa wszystkie łodygi w niemal identyczne bukieciki.  
-Kurwa!  
Kate, aż podskoczyła na dźwięk głośnego przekleństwa.  
-Co się stało?  
-Nic.- Skłamał, ale widząc, że właśnie przestał ssać palec lewej ręki, Kate od razu się domyśliła.  
-Pokaż.  
-Eee, to nic takiego. Na prawdę nie musisz.  
-Ale chcę. Pokaż.  
Powoli uniósł dłoń wcześniej chowaną za plecami, a Kate delikatnie wzięła ją w swoje dłonie.  
-Może to nic takiego, ale nie chcę żeby cokolwiek cię bolało jeśli potrafię to naprawić.- Powiedziała najpierw patrząc mu w oczy, potem przymykając powieki. Rana po nożu zniknęła w przeciągu kilku sekund.  
Shannon patrzył na nią z podziwem i czymś jeszcze, czymś czego sam jeszcze nie umiał nazwać.  
-Chcesz trochę z powrotem?- Zapytał nieśmiało.   
Kate pokręciła przecząco głową.  
-To nic takiego- Uśmiechnęła się.- Zjem kolację i będzie ok.  
Kolacja była przepyszna, a do tego bardzo dobre czerwone wino. Oboje zgodzili się, że szkoda siedzieć w domu w tak piękny wieczór. Zjedli przy stole pod wiatą. Słońce wiszące już nisko nad horyzontem zaglądało pod dach wiaty. W tym świetle kasztanowe loki Kate wyglądały jak sprężynki czystej lśniącej miedzi.  
-Płonie ci głowa.- Rzucił luźno Shannon starając się ukryć jak bardzo wydawała mu się teraz atrakcyjna. Denerwował się, żeby nie wyskoczyć z czymś zbyt wcześnie.   
-Ty cały świecisz ogniem.- odpowiedziała z trudną do odgadnięcia miną.  
-O czym ty mówisz?  
-Eh. Od dziecka widzę jak ktoś się czuję jako kolory. Czasem jaśniejsze czasem ciemniejsze. Najczęściej interesuje mnie tylko stan fizyczny, żebym wiedziała co leczyć, ale widzę też emocje.  
-Oszukujesz.- Zażartował Shannon ale Kate uśmiechnęła się tylko niezbyt naturalnie.  
-Niedługo zrobi się chłodno, jak zajdzie słońce. Rozpalisz ognisko?  
-Oczywiście, co tylko chcesz maleńka.- Z uśmiechem puścił jej oko i podszedł do kamiennego kręgu by rozpalić ogień


	4. Chapter 4

Ognisko już miło miło huczało. Siedzieli blisko siebie, ale na dwóch osobnych ławkach w rogu. Kate nieswojo się czuła w tak bliskiej odległości od mężczyzny, który ją tak pociągał. Bała się przyznać sama przed sobą jak bardzo chciałaby z nim być, bo wydawało jej się, że to niemożliwe.  
-Wiesz, tak sobie myślę- odezwał się Shannon- że jakbym mógł widzieć tak jak ty. No wiesz to światło i w ogóle. To patrząc na ciebie może zobaczyłbym to co ty, jak patrzysz na mnie.- Przysunął się bliżej tak, że ich kolana prawie się dotykały.- Widzisz mam wrażenie, że masz ochotę na to samo co ja.- Przesiadł się na tą samą ławkę. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a ich twarze wolno zbliżały się do siebie. Nagle Kate wstała energicznie.  
-Tak masz rację.- Powiedziała nieco drżącym głosem.- Też napiłabym się jeszcze wina. Jest pyszne. Przyniosę.  
"Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo" Pomyślał. Dopiero co zaczęli te podchody, a on bardzo, bardzo nie lubił przegrywać. Nie był co prawda pewny czy Kate czuje ten sam pociąg do niego, co on do niej, ale zauważył kilka razy jak na niego patrzyła, myśląc, że o tym nie wie. Fakt ona miała prościej. Wystarczy, że spojrzy na niego i te swoje kolorowe światła i od razu wie co do niej czuje. On mógł się tylko domyślać i najwyraźniej postarać bardziej. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak Kate myliła się w swojej ocenie, nawet przy jak to sam nazwał "oszukiwaniu".  
Zabierając kieliszek z jej ręki specjalnie musnął palcami wierzch jej dłoni. Momentalnie odskoczyła i o mało nie wylała wina. On na szczęście miał dobry refleks i złapał kieliszek.  
-Boisz się, że coś się stanie jak się przypadkiem dotkniemy?- zapytał, kiedy usiadła obok niego, ale nie tak blisko jak przedtem.   
Nic nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła tylko w ogień jakby nie słyszała jego pytania. Jakby była zła na niego. A może na prawdę czegoś się bała, może coś było nie tak, a on nie zauważył?  
-Na pewno nic ci nie jest? No wiesz po tym doładowaniu. Kate zaprzeczyła tylko ruchem głowy.  
-Ok napijmy się może. Chciałbym wznieść toast. Za ciebie moja droga.  
Kate wreszcie na niego spojrzała zdziwiona, Shannon kontynuował  
-Chciałbym wypić za piękną i odważną kobietę, która uratowała mi życie.  
"Piękną i odważną" nie kpij ze mnie Shannon, proszę" pomyślała.  
Zadzwoniło szkło o szkło i każde z nich zrobiło po dużym łyku ze swojego kieliszka.  
Butelka szybko się skończyła i Kate poszła po kolejną. Po następnej lampce Kate trochę się wreszcie wyluzowała. Przestała myśleć o swoich uczuciach i o jego uczuciach. Shannon też zauważył, że atmosfera zrobiła się trochę lżejsza. Zaczął wypytywać o zwierzęta. "Przecież każda kobieta kocha zwierzęta, szczególnie swoje. Idealny neutralny temat, no nie?" Kate opowiadała coraz swobodniej. Nawet powiedziała mu kilka śmiesznych zdarzeń jakie miały kiedyś miejsce na jej gospodarstwie. Niedługo oboje śmiali się z historii o kozach, które Kate nazywała królowymi chaosu. Shannon nie chciał opowiadać o sobie. Wolał słuchać dzięki czemu nie myślał o swoich problemach.  
-Nie jest ci zimno- Zapytał, kiedy skończyła kolejną śmieszną historię.  
-No może trochę.- przyznała. -A nie idziemy spać? Pewnie jest już późno.  
-Nie tak późno wcale.- Shannon zerknął na telefon.- Jak nie nie jesteś jeszcze śpiąca, to ja chętnie bym jeszcze posiedział. Tylko dorzucę do ogniska.  
Kate skinęła głową na znak zgody. Shannon przyłożył kilka większych kawałków drewna do ognia i usiadł z powrotem trochę bliżej.Tak, że prawie dotykali się ramionami. Kate czuła jak przyjemnie wsiąka w nią jego ciepło. Ale nie czerpała z niego. Pilnowała się. Po prostu czuła ciepło jego ciała i to też było bardzo przyjemne. Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas w przyjemnej ciszy wypełnionej cichymi trzaskami palących się polan i pohukiwaniami sowy od czasu do czasu.  
-Kate, mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie?- wreszcie Shannon się odezwał.  
Ściągnęła lekko brwi jakby się zastanawiała, ale nie zaprotestowała.  
-Dlaczego mieszkasz tu sama?  
-To małe miasteczko, a ja pomimo wszystko nie lubię go opuszczać.- Powiedziała jakby to było wystarczającym wytłumaczeniem.  
-Ni cholerę nie rozumie- Skomentował Shannon.  
Kate westchnęła i tłumaczyła dalej chociaż widział, że robi to bardzo niechętnie.  
-To małe miasteczko, w którym żyją małomiasteczkowi ludzie. Rozumiesz? Ciemni, zabobonni, głównie katolicy. Nie chcą zadawać się z wiedźmą.- Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało w jej ustach wyjątkowo gorzko.  
-Ale przecież sama mówiłaś, że przychodzą do ciebie po pomoc.  
-Tak przychodzą. Jak mnie potrzebują. Ale nikt tu nie zostaje dłużej. Wszyscy boją się czarownicy. Nawet ty.- Powiedziała już ze łzami w oczach.  
\- No co ty gadasz?- zdziwił się- Wcale się ciebie nie boję.  
\- Nie musisz kłamać, żeby mnie pocieszyć.- Powiedziała płacząc i odsunęła się trochę kiedy chciał dotknąć jej ramienia- Zapominasz, że widzę twoje kolory. Wiem kiedy się boisz. Nawet jak niechcący dotknąłeś mojej dłoni, kiedy podawałam ci kieliszek. Popatrzyłam zaraz potem na ciebie i się bałeś. - Mówiła coraz ciszej, coraz mocniej szlochając.  
Shannon wstał z ławki i przykucnął tuż przed Kate. Delikatnie wyjął jej dłonie, z między jej kolan, gdzie je chowała i zamknął w swoich. Próbowała się cofnąć, zabrać ręce, ale jej nie pozwolił.  
-Ciiii. Spokojnie. Spójrz na mnie- Poprosił cicho.- Nie boję się ciebie. Widzisz?  
-Ale przedtem się bałeś.- Szlochała  
-Bałem się...  
-No widzisz.  
-Daj mi skończyć proszę. Bałem się, ale nie ciebie, tylko o ciebie.  
-Dlaczego?  
-Jak to dlaczego? Bo uratowałaś mi życie i bałem się, że przypłacisz to swoim. A potem zobaczyłem, że leci ci krew z nosa i totalnie spanikowałem. A potem... potem nie wiem czemu, ale zaczęło mi na tobie bardzo zależeć.  
-Na mnie?  
-A niby na kim? Oczywiście, że na tobie.  
Spojrzała nieśmiało w jego oczy, które ją tak hipnotyzowały.   
-Na prawdę nie wiem co się stało. Dlaczego tak jest.- Mówił dalej patrząc jej w oczy, a ona słuchała i też chciała powiedzieć co czuje, ale nie umiała znaleźć odpowiednich słów, właściwie nie mogła znaleźć żadnych słów. Milczała zatem.  
-Przecież znamy się ile? Właściwie to od dzisiaj. Hm sam nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Może mnie zaczarowałaś?- Nagle zobaczył przerażenie w jej oczach i szybko dodał.- Nie, nie, spoko. Żartuję tylko. Przepraszam. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że gdyby to zależało ode mnie to nigdzie bym stąd nie wyjeżdżał. Znaczy oczywiście gdybyś mnie sama nie wykopała.- Uśmiechnął się, a Kate odwzajemniła jego uśmiech szczerze, choć przez łzy.  
-Otrę ci teraz łzy i nie będziesz już płakała, dobrze.   
Pokiwała głową. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka i kciukiem otarł łzy. Bezwiednie przytuliła się do jego dłoni.  
-Ok, a teraz usiądziemy sobie wygodnie i dopijemy wino.- Usiadł koło niej i odchylił ramię robiąc jej miejsce jeszcze bliżej siebie. Kate wahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu przysunęła się bliżej i pozwoliła by ją objął.   
Tak dobrze było siedzieć wtulając się w jego ciepłe ciało. Wdychać jego przyjemny zapach siedząc tak i czując jak jego wielka dłoń gładzi ją po ramieniu. Nagle zauważyła, że wcale nie musi się tak bardzo pilnować, żeby z niego nie czerpać. Skupiała się tylko na tym co czuła przy nim nie używając swoich zdolności i to jej wystarczało. Przynajmniej na razie.  
-Na pewno nie możesz zostać?- Szepnęła cichutko, przytulając się jeszcze mocniej.  
-Niestety muszę wracać.- Odpowiedział niewiele głośniej.- Ale obiecuję, że niedługo znowu się zobaczymy. Bardzo chciałbym spędzić z tobą więcej czasu, a powinnaś wiedzieć, że jak czegoś bardzo chcę, to zawsze osiągam swój cel.  
Kate nie widziała jego twarzy, ale czuła, że się uśmiechnął. Nieświadomie też się uśmiechnęła, dużo spokojniejsza. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż Shannon poczuł, że dziewczyna rozluźniła nieco swój uścisk i zrobiła się jakby cięższa. Delikatnie wziął ją w ramiona i uniósł.   
-Chodź kruszynko, jakaś ty leciutka. Czas jednak spać.- Powiedział raczej do siebie niż do niej.   
Otwierając sobie kolejne drzwi łokciem zaniósł ją do sypialni.  
Kate obudziła się kiedy jej ciało dotknęło chłodnej pościeli.  
-Śpij maleńka, śpij.- Szepnął odgarniając kilka niesfornych loków z jej twarzy.  
Usłyszał jak zamruczała cicho i już miał wstać i rozejrzeć się za czymś z czego mógłby zrobić sobie posłanie na podłodze, kiedy chwyciła go za rękę.  
-Zostań.- Wymamrotała.  
Nie był pewien czy tyczy się to bardziej ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, czy ma na myśli bardziej tu i teraz.  
-Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie muszę spać na podłodze?- zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Może nie powinna mu tego proponować. Może nie powinna, ale teraz myślała tylko o tym, jak bardzo znów chce czuć jego bliskość i znów czuć się tak bezpiecznie jak przy ognisku.  
-Mógłbyś... mógłbyś mnie przytulić?- Szepnęła nieśmiało i tak cicho, że ledwie ją usłyszał. Nic nie odpowiedział. Położył się za nią, objął ją mocno ramieniem w pasie, a drugą rękę wsunął jej pod głowę. Wtuliła się w niego wiercąc się przez chwilę, by ułożyć się wygodnie z głową na jego bicepsie. Westchnęła głęboko. Ostatnią jej myślą przed zaśnięciem było, że wreszcie komuś może zaufać i wierzyć. Potem zamknęła oczy i odpłynęła w spokojny sen.   
Tymczasem Shannon nie mógł zasnąć. Trzymając w objęciach drobną postać, która wtulała się w niego, zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Musiał wrócić, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, tylko to było pewne. Ale co potem? Czy jego brat znalazł jakiś inny sposób na wyjście z ich tarapatów? Z każdą godziną, którą spędzał w towarzystwie Kate coraz bardziej nie podobał mu się pomysł wciągania jej w ich problem. Ten plan nie podobał mu się od samego początku. Ale nie znając dziewczyny i wiedząc, że nie ma innego sposobu zgodził się. Ba, sam pojechał ją znaleźć. A teraz ma ją narazić na niebezpieczeństwo? Teraz jak z jakiegoś niejasnego powodu stał się nadopiekuńczym dziwakiem? Jared nie pozwoli mu się teraz wycofać. Chyba, że uda znaleźć się jeszcze jakiś sposób. Do końca terminu zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Musi coś wymyślić.


	5. Chapter 5

Przez okno sypialni świeciło ostre majowe słońce. Było wczesne rano. Kate obudziła się i bała się poruszyć czy choćby otworzyć oczy. Czuła wielkie, ciepłe ramiona ściskające ją trochę za mocno. Było jej trochę za ciepło, ale i tak chciała by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Długo leżała tak w zupełnym bezruchu, aż w końcu jej palce nieświadomie zaczęły delikatnie gładzić obojczyk Shannona na którym spoczywała jej dłoń. Shannon zamruczał cicho i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.  
-Widzisz nie uciekłem.- Szepnął jej do ucha.  
"Ale niedługo to zrobisz" pomyślała z ciężkim sercem.  
-Proszę nie bądź smutna.- Odezwał się głosem zachrypłym od snu.- Muszę jechać, ale przecież obiecałem ci że wrócę. Hej, głowa do góry. Chcesz wziąć pierwsza prysznic?  
-Nie chcę w ogóle wstawać.  
-Hm... Ja też najchętniej, ale mój brat niedługo przyjedzie.  
-To jeszcze tylko chwilę.- poprosiła  
Leżeli więc jeszcze tuląc się do siebie i cieszyli się tymi ostatnimi minutami spokoju przed burzą, o której Kate nie miała pojęcia, a Shannon nie chciał nawet myśleć.  
W końcu musieli jednak wstać. Kate poszła do łazienki, a Shannon przygotowywał śniadanie.  
-Mmm. Ale pachnie.- Kate wciągnęła głęboko powietrze nosem, kiedy wróciła do kuchni.   
-Mam nadzieję, że lubisz naleśniki.  
-Uwielbiam. Ale to nie to.- Zajrzała mu przez ramię stając wysoko na palcach. Szukała źródła zapachu.-To ta twoja kawa!- odkryła wreszcie.  
-Ha ha . Ta niestety nie jest moja. Ale mam nadzieję, że ci zasmakuje.  
-Wiesz, że nie lubię normalnej kawy? Nie przypadkiem miałam w domu tylko zbożową.  
-Maleńka wiesz mi, mylisz się podwójnie.- Śmiejąc się tłumaczył i powoli przenosił wszystko na stół.- Przede wszystkim, to nie jest zwyczajna kawa, no może była, ale po moim przygotowaniu już nie jest. Po drugie, każdy lubi kawę. Spodobał ci się zapach, to już dobry znak.  
Usiedli przy stole. Kate ostrożnie wzięła w obie dłonie kubek, który jej podał. Nie był pewien czy trafił w jej gust. Zrobił jej białą przykrytą lekką kołderką pianki z mleka. Po górze delikatnie przyprószona mielonym kardamonem i cynamonem. w piance powoli zatapiały się płatki migdałów, które sam skarmelizował w miodzie. Włożył w zrobienie tej kawy więcej wysiłku i pracy niż w całą resztę śniadania. Teraz siedział wyczekując jej oceny i uważnie się jej przyglądał.   
Kate niepewnie zrobiła pierwszy mały łyczek i zaraz zamruczała przymykając oczy. Spojrzała na niego i ich oczy się spotkały, a twarz Shannon rozpromienił wielki uśmiech.  
-Miałem rację, co?  
-O Matko! Jest niesamowita! Prawie jak czerpanie z ciebie.- Wyrwało jej się i zaraz spłonęła rumieńcem i spuściła wzrok.  
-Nie wiedziałem.- Powiedział zdziwiony.-Nic mi nie mówiłaś. A ta krew z nosa? Tak ciężko oddychałaś... martwiłem się, że to cię boli. Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że to było dla ciebie przyjemne?  
Kate jeszcze niżej opuściła głowę zawstydzona i milczała.  
-Hej, maleńka- Powiedział cicho i łagodnie. Usiadł bliżej i delikatnie uniósł jej twarz, tak by musiała na niego popatrzeć, coś ona ciągle starała się odwracać wzrok.  
-Halo Kate? Popatrz na mnie.- Jego głos był nadal spokojny i delikatny jednak trochę bardziej stanowczy.  
Wreszcie popatrzyła mu w oczy i mówił dalej.  
-Wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć, prawda? Obojętne co mi powiesz i czego bym się dowiedział o tobie to i tak nie zmienię zdania. Dalej będę chciał spędzić z tobą jak najwięcej czasu to tylko będzie możliwe. Każdą wolną chwilę. Będę przyjeżdżał i zostawał jak tylko będę mógł. Wierzysz mi?  
Kate skinęła głową.  
-Ok to skończmy spokojnie śniadanie, zanim przyjedzie pewien wariat z ADHD, który zdarzyło się jest moim bratem. Dobrze?  
-Dobrze.-Zgodziła się cichutko.- Jak mi obiecasz zrobić znowu taką kawę.- Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
-Umowa stoi.- Zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w policzek.  
Nie minął kwadrans, jak przez otwarte okno usłyszeli klakson samochodu.  
-Poczekaj jeszcze chwilkę.- Poprosiła kiedy oboje wstali od stołu i pobiegła stromymi schodkami na strych.  
Ledwo Kate zniknęła na górze otwarły się drzwi wejściowe i do środka niemal wpadł młodszy brat Shannona. Szczupły i wysoki. Ciągle w ruchu.  
-Hej brachu. Co jest? Czekam i czekam. Myślałem, że ci się śpieszy.- Odezwał się głośno od progu.  
-Nie J., nie śpieszy mi się- Odpowiedział Shannon. -Powiedz lepiej, czy ktoś poza tobą wie gdzie byłem od wczoraj?  
-Myślisz, że byłoby ci tu tak sielsko, gdyby wiedzieli?  
\- No ta to ma sens.- Bezwiednie potarł kark w nerwowym geście- Ech stary, i tak się boję tak ją tu zostawić.  
-Powiedziałeś jej o co chodzi?  
-Nie. Nie chciałem żeby...  
-Żeby od razu wiedziała, że jesteś sukinsynem?  
-J.! Ciszej. Poza tym nie jestem. No dobra, może byłem.  
-Ale będziesz teraz dobrym człowiekiem i uczciwym obywatelem, bo znalazłeś miłość swojego życia.  
-Spierdalaj J.  
-Ok. Tak tylko mówię. Pamiętaj, że nie mamy planu C. Zaczekam w aucie. Streszczaj się.  
Minutę później zeszła Kate.  
-Twój brat nie chciał się przywitać?  
-Mój brat jest dupkiem nie przejmuj się . Co to jest?  
-Mówią na to woreczek uroku albo czarownicy. Ale ten zrobiłam specjalnie dla ciebie. To bardziej talizman.  
-Okeeej. - Powiedział powoli- Jak to działa?  
-Gdybyś się źle poczuł, albo... zatęsknił- zarumieniła się-Weź go do ręki i pomyśl o mnie.  
Położyła niewielkie zawiniątko na jego dłoni i otuliła swoimi szczupłymi palcami. Uniosła delikatnie ich dłonie i lekko w nie dmuchnęła. Shannon miał wrażenie jakby było widać parę unoszącą się z jej ust, ale może mu się wydawało.  
-Dziękuję maleńka.- Obdarzył ją ciepłym uśmiechem i pochylił się do niej.- Chociaż i tak cieszę się, że dałaś mi swój numer telefonu.- Szepnął jej do ucha i po chwili wahania zapytał jeszcze- Mogę cię pocałować.  
Zauważył jak znowu się zarumieniła. Z podwórka dało się słyszeć kolejny raz klakson samochodu. Kate szybko skinęła głową. Poczuła na swoich ustach miękkie i ciepłe usta Shannona. To był delikatny, niewinny całus, ale według Kate idealny. No może trochę za krótki.  
-Zadzwonię wieczorem, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
-Będę czekać  
Kolejny klakson. Długi.  
-Muszę lecieć.  
-Wiem.  
Odprowadziła go do drzwi. Shannon wyciągnął do niej swoje ramiona. Kate przywarła do niego mocno. Potem rozluźnili uścisk i Shannon wyszedł.

*********************************************************************

-Gadaj teraz o co chodzi- Odezwał się Jared jak tylko ruszyli.- Po kolei co się działo.  
-Najważniejsze, że ją znalazłem. Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. - Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Na przykład nie zamierzałem dać się pobić tak, że o mało byśmy nie gadali teraz. Ale brachu ona jest niesamowita. Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzi. "Tylko, że już nie chcę, żeby to robiła" pomyślał.

*******************************************************************

 

Kate przez cały dzień zajmowała się tym co zwykle. Jednak dzisiaj robiła to mechanicznie. Ciągle myślała o Shannonie. Tak bardzo chciała wierzyć, że może mu ufać i wierzyć, i że przyjedzie znowu. Zadzwoni wieczorem. Obiecał przecież.

********************************************************************

Po dwugodzinnej jeździe samochodem bracia byli już na peryferiach swojego miasta. Jared prowadził jak wariat i mimo, że oboje lubili prędkość, Shannon wolałby teraz samemu siedzieć za kierownicą. Choć trudno było się skupić kiedy wyprzedzał i wymuszał pierwszeństwo, pokrótce opowiedział co się działo od czasu jak ostatnio się widzieli. Oczywiście zachował dla siebie szczegół czy dwa.  
-Stary gdybym się nie znał... Jak patrzę na ciebie... chłopie wyglądasz jak po spa, a nie jakby dobę temu skopali ci dupsko. Powaga, jakbym cię nie znał , to bym nie uwierzył. Pomyślałbym, że łżesz jak pies.  
-Dobra, dobra. Teraz ty gadaj czy coś załatwiłeś.  
-Rozmawiałem z Iwanem, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Pamiętasz Iwana? Ten pieprzony wielkolud. Pamiętasz.  
-Pamiętam jak wyglądałeś po poprzedniej rozmowie z nim. Wierz mi młody gdybym tylko był przy tym... Sukinsyn. Zrobiłbym mu to samo. Pięć razy.  
-Ok. Tym razem był grzeczny. Tak mu widać kazali. Tak czy siak to wysłuchał i powiedział, że powtórzy. Umówi nas na spotkanie.  
-Kiedy?  
-Dzisiaj wieczorem. Wieczorem o w pół do 8.   
-Kurwa! Myślałem że będziemy mieli więcej czasu. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdziemy jakieś inne wyjście.  
-Ej ciebie na prawdę wzięło. Stary ile ty ją znasz?  
-Wiem.  
-Co ona ci zrobiła? Zrobiła ci coś? No gadaj. Dobra nie ważne. Nie ważne, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo nie ma żadnego planu C, ani żadnego innego. Żadnego innego. Kumasz. Nie obchodzi mnie co ci się stało, bo i tak musi to dla nas zrobić. A powiem ci lepiej. Ty ją do tego namówisz, bo tobie ufa. Pewnie byłeś milusi i czarujący, a ona ma syndrom pielęgniarki i już cię pewnie lowcia. Namówisz ją, żeby nam pomogła i przywieziesz ją tu, bo to...  
-Oj zamknij się już J.   
Dalej jechali w milczeniu, przerywanym tylko przekleństwami jakimi Jared obrzucał innych kierowców i ogólnie świat dookoła.  
Zadzwonił telefon Shannona. Spojrzał na ekran. Sayid. Znali się od dawna, ale rzadko ostatnio rozmawiali. Sayid handlował bronią.  
-Halo.  
-Przyjedźcie do mnie.-Prosto do rzeczy, jak zwykle.  
-Nie wiem czy dzisiaj się nam uda.  
-To ważne. Znajdźcie czas. Czekam w biurze. Wiem, że jesteście w mieście. Dacie rady być za 15 minut. Czekam.  
Shannon uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Od kiedy to byli na jego zawołanie? No dobra, dawno temu pracowali dla niego, ale od kiedy otworzyli swój biznes, w miarę legalny, nie rozmawiali już w taki sposób. Shannon powiedział bratu, co właśnie usłyszał. Ten bez słowa zawrócił przy najbliższej okazji. Bez słowa nie licząc przekleństw oczywiście.   
Biuro Sayida znajdowało się na zapleczu jednego z popularnych nocnych klubów, którego był właścicielem. Bracia znali tu wszystkich starszych pracowników. Jared znał też wszystkie nowe dziewczyny. Lokal nie był jeszcze otwarty. Przemknęli więc szybko na tyły, rzucają po drodze kilka przywitań. Wysoki, barczysty ochroniarz wpuścił ich do biura swojego szefa.Przywitali się ze starym przyjacielem i usiedli na jednej z jego kanap przy niskim kawowym stoliczku.  
-Bez ściemy chłopaki. Powiedzcie mi czy to prawda z tym waszym uzdrowicielem.  
-Nie wiem o czym...- Zaczął Jared.  
-Nie wkurwiajcie mnie nawet. Mam zły dzień.- Przerwał mu Sayid.  
-Prawda, że znaleźliśmy kogoś, ale jeszcze nie wiemy czy to się uda.- Powiedział szczerze Shannon.  
-Widzieliście ich?  
-Kogo? Synów? Nie.  
-Hm. Staruch wyjątkowo się stara, żeby nikt nie wiedział jak wyglądają. Ale wy ich pewnie zobaczycie. Wszystkich na raz. W jednym miejscu. I w tedy ich zabijecie.- Stwierdził spokojnie Sayid.  
Bracia milczeli nie wiedząc zupełnie co powiedzieć.  
-Jeszcze nawet nie wiemy, czy się zgodzą na naszą propozycję. Nie wiemy czy młodzi tam będą.- Odezwał się w końcu Shannon.  
-Sayid, wierz nam stary, bardzo sobie cenimy twoją przyjaźń i pamiętamy ile ci zawdzięczamy, ale jeszcze nic nie wiemy.- Dodał po chwili.- Nie możemy ci nic obiecać.  
\- Dzisiaj wieczorem mamy się spotkać z prawą ręką Starucha.- Odezwał się Jared. - Zadzwonię później, albo zobaczymy się jutro i pogadamy. Zastanowimy się razem co zrobić by się go pozbyć.  
"Kurwa młody, co ty obiecujesz?" Shannon. miał ochotę kopnąć brata.  
Sayid najwyraźniej był usatysfakcjonowany tym co usłyszał. Zadeklarował im też wszelką pomoc w tej, jak Shannon uważał, samobójczej misji. Przeprosił, że musi ich pożegnać, ale ma kolejne spotkanie.  
Ledwo wyszli z klubu i wsiedli do samochodu, Shannon wybuchnął.  
-Cholera młody, co ty odpierdalasz!?  
-A co miałem mu powiedzieć? Sorry Sayid, ale nikogo dla ciebie nie zabijemy?  
-No na przykład.  
-Tak? To nie wiem kogo tu popierdoliło. Chcesz skończyć jak Jimmy? Sayidowi nie mówisz tak po prostu "nie" nawet jak go uważasz za przyjaciela.  
-Ok, podsumowując: tak czy siak mamy przejebane.  
Jechali w milczeniu. Jared nawet nie przeklinał. Była jeszcze nikła szansa, że przeoczyli coś w dokumentach z księgowości i jakimś cudem uda im się znaleźć sposób na pozyskanie potrzebnych pieniędzy z własnej firmy, taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję Shannon.  
W BlackFuel przywitała ich jak zwykle uśmiechnięta i śliczna Moly. Ona przynajmniej nie wiedziała wszystkiego i była szczęśliwsza. Zaproponowała im kawę. Shannon marzył o kawie. Skinął głową dziewczynie, pokazał jej dwa palce, a potem jednym wskazał na drzwi ich biura. Siedli na swoich fotelach i zaczęli kolejny raz przeglądać uważnie bilanse, zestawienia, raporty. Mieli przecież mocną pozycję na rynku, a handel kawą zawsze należał do to tych rentownych. Największym problemem był fakt, że na spłatę długu mieli czas tylko do końca miesiąca. Mieli znikome szanse na zebranie 30 milionów. To właśnie dlatego Jared zaczął szukać innego sposobu. Zaczął szukać słabych punktów rodziny Wasyliewiczów i kombinować jak je wykorzystać. Kilka dni temu gdzieś, trochę przypadkiem dowiedział się o istnieniu Kate. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że powinien pojechać Shannon, bo lepiej jak to będzie spokojniejszy z nich. A teraz na tyle zależało mu na jej bezpieczeństwie, że kolejny raz przerzucał kartki i czytał tabele od czego bolała go już głowa.  
-Nie dam rady, stary. Po prostu mnie popierdoli jak jeszcze trochę popatrzę na te papiery.- Niespodziewanie odezwał się Jared i wstał z fotela.- Idę odreagować. Muszę coś... muszę wyjść. Przyjadę po ciebie wieczorem.- Rzucił jeszcze od drzwi.  
Dwie godziny później do tych samych drzwi zapukała cichutko Moly.   
-Może coś pan zje? - zapytała jak weszła.  
-Dziękuję Moly, miło że o mnie pomyślałaś, ale nie jestem głodny. Zrób mi tylko kawę.  
-Zaraz przyniosę.  
Miła dziewczyna, pomyślał Shannon. Pracowała dla nich prawie od samego początku i znała obu swoich szefów bardzo dobrze. Wiedziała że coś jest nie tak, mimo że nic jej nie mówili. Shannon przechylił się mocno do tyłu w fotelu opierając się całym ciężarem. Potarł zmęczone oczy i rzucił kilka kartek, które trzymał w dłoni na biurko. Kartki ześlizgnęły się z gładkiego blatu i spadły na podłogę.  
-Cholerny księgowy bełkot!  
Właśnie weszła Moli z kawą i zatroskaną miną.  
Bez słowa postawiła filiżankę przed szefem i przykucnęła by pozbierać kartki.  
-Nie, Moly, zostaw, ja później to pozbieram.  
Jednak ona zdążyła już to zrobić.  
-Niech się pan nie martwi,- Powiedziała kładąc kartki równiutko na biurku.- Pamiętam, że nie raz było z nami krucho i jakoś daliśmy rady. Tym razem też się uda.- Uśmiechnęła się do niego na pokrzepienie i wyszła.  
Shannon przetarł twarz dłońmi, odetchnął głęboko i zabrał się z powrotem za przerwaną pracę.  
Przed dziewiętnastą znów pojawił się Jared. Ani trochę spokojniejszy. Może nawet bardziej hiperaktywny niż zwykle.  
-Za 40 minut musimy być na kargo.- Stwierdził siadając zamaszyście na swoim fotelu.  
-Na kargo? Tym kargo? To był twój pomysł? -Zdziwił się Shannon.  
-Nie. Ich pomysł. Może są sentymentalni. Gówno mnie to obchodzi, ale może to i dobrze. Niech się skończy tam gdzie się zaczęło.  
-Dzisiaj to wszystko dopiero się zacznie.- Westchnął ciężko Shannon.- I jedyne co udało mi się wykrzesać z tej firmy to może jakieś 15% tego co potrzebujemy.  
-Mówiłem ci od początku. Straciłeś tylko kupę czasu. Trzeba było ze mną iść. Do Lizzy. Z nią nie tracisz czasu.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie co robiłeś. Oszczędź sobie.  
-Ale mówiłem ci, że nic nie znajdziesz. Dlatego mamy plan B.- Pokazał wszystkie zęby w uśmiechu.  
-Który coraz mniej mi się podoba.  
-Jak znajdziesz jakieś inne wyjście daj mi znać.- Skwitował lekceważąco.- Tym czasem lepiej zbierajmy dupy. Lepiej jakbyśmy się nie spóźnili. Kurwa byłoby po nas.


	6. Chapter 6

Na parking przy lotnisku kargo bracia przyjechali kilka minut przed czasem.  
-Hej. Myślisz, że się przyda?- Zapytał Jared pokazując bratu pistolet w schowku na rękawiczki.  
-Pogięło cię Młody! Zostaw to żelastwo, bo nas obu przez ciebie zabiją i wysiadaj.  
Shannon przysiadł na masce samochodu, Jared nerwowo chodził tam i z powrotem. Słońce już prawie zaszło.  
Nagle z piskiem opon na parking wjechała biała furgonetka. Zatrzymała się tak blisko, że o mało nie potrąciła Jareda. Z głośnym szumem otworzyły się boczne drzwi i zanim bracia zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić czterech potężnie zbudowanych facetów rzuciło się na nich. Nałożono im czarne worki na głowy i związano ręce za plecami. Każdy opór z ich strony prowokował cios potężną pięścią lub kopniaka w najwyraźniej losowo wybrane miejsce na ich ciałach. Brutalnie wrzucono ich do furgonetki. Drzwi znów zrobiły głośne grzyyyt i zasunęły się za nimi. Odjechali. Kilka razy próbowali się odezwać, czy choćby poruszyć, za każdym razem kończyło się bolesnym kopniakiem gdzie bądź. Wreszcie leżeli nieruchomo i czekali na dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Raczej nie mieli wyboru.  
Pół godziny później poczuli, że furgonetka się zatrzymała. Usłyszeli jak rozsuwają się drzwi. Jakieś ręce podniosły ich i dosłownie wyrzuciły wprost na asfalt, po to tylko, by zraz znów ich chwycić i podnieść. Nie całkiem. Tak by obaj klęczeli. Usłyszeli jak w koło wszyscy rozmawiali po rosyjsku. Oczywiście nie rozumieli ani słowa. Wreszcie ktoś ściągnął im worki z głów. Kazano im patrzeć w dół i nie podnosić wzroku. Ciężko było się zorientować ilu ludzi ich otaczało, jednak dobrze wiedzieli, że i tak nie mieliby żadnych szans, gdyby przyszło mi do głowy nie posłuchać. Grzecznie klęczeli wlepiając wzrok w czarny asfalt tuż przed sobą.   
-Mówcie.- Usłyszeli czyjś głos z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem i w ich ograniczone pole widzenia weszła para drogich eleganckich butów.  
Shannon odchrząknął i splunął czerwoną od krwi śliną w bok. Pechowo akurat na but jednego z goryli. Zaraz poczuł w ustach świeżą krew i pewnie po tym ciosie nastąpiłby kolejny, gdyby właściciel lakierek nie powiedział "stop".  
-Mówcie, bo mnie śpieszno.- Zwrócił się do nich, trochę zirytowany.  
-Mamy propozycję spłacenia naszego długu nie pieniędzmi.- Tym razem odezwał się Jared.- Możemy zaoferować wyleczenie pana Władymira.   
-Co wy mnie za wariata macie?- Zdenerwował się Rosjanin.- Mojego papy nie da się wyleczyć.- Dodał jeszcze kilka słów w ojczystym języku.   
Dwóch jego ludzi natychmiast podeszło do braci z krótkimi linkami w dłoniach i zaczęli ich dusić.  
-To jest możliwe.- Wychrypiał Jared.-Posłuchaj nas. To jest możliwe...  
Uścisk na ich gardłach nieco zelżał. Najwyraźniej jednak zostaną wysłuchani.  
-Znaleźliśmy kogoś... ygh... Cudotwórcę.- Kontynuował Jared. -Jesteśmy pewni, że może wyleczyć nawet pana Władymira.  
-Jak ja zrozumiał, to obiecujecie uzdrowić mojego papę za 30 milionów.  
-Chyba jego życie jest tyle warte.- Wtrącił Shannon za co od razu dostał cios w nerki.  
-Pan Igor gawari.- Szepnął do niego ktoś stojący za nim, najprawdopodobniej właściciel pięści, którą Shanon ciągle czuł w dole pleców.  
-To ja wam powiem tak. Wy przyprowadzicie tego cudotwórcę niech uleczy papę, a jak nie uleczy, to wam i 60 milionów nie pomoże, potemu co ja każę zatłuc was wszystkich jak psów. Ponieli?  
Obaj bracia milczeli. Ucisk na ich szyjach znowu się zwiększył.  
-Wy zrozumieli?- zapytał Igor ze złością.  
Bracia z trudem wychrypieli wspólne "tak".  
-Dni macie jak było. Pamiętajcie, że ja pieniędzy nie lubię tracić, a i papę mam jednego. Witja! Nóż jakiś daj.  
Od razu młody karku podbiegł 3 kroki z nożem w wyciągniętej ręce. Igor wziął nóż i podszedł bliżej braci. Obu korciło, żeby choć zerknął na twarz Rosjanina, ale wiedzieli, że pewnie przypłacili by to życiem.   
-A to zostawiam wam jako podarek, co byście wiedzieli, że lubię was i kawę waszą piju.- Powiedział Igor rzucając im nóż na asfalt przed nimi, potem zwrócił się do swoich ludzi.- Uśpijcie.- Rozkazał bez emocji.  
Tym razem uścisk linek odciął im zupełnie dopływ powietrza i po chwili obaj bezwładnie osunęli się na ziemię.

Pierwszy ocknął się Shannon niedługo po nim Jared. Dzięki nożowi oswobodzili się z więzów. Wstali. Rozejrzeli się.  
-Gdzie my u diabła jesteśmy? Gdzie moje auto??- Wkurzał się Jared.  
-Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba jak pójdziemy tam…-Shannon wskazał kierunek, gdzie niebo było jaśniejsze.- … to chyba dojdziemy do miasta.  
-Albo tam właśnie zaszło słońce.- Skwitował Jared.   
Mimo to ruszył za bratem ciągle ciskając przekleństwa pod adresem Rosjan.  
Nocny spacer zajął im sporo czasu. Dotarli wreszcie do auta. Jared odwiózł najpierw brata do jego mieszkania, potem pojechał do swojego.   
Shannon był w domu dopiero przed północą.  
-Cholera.- Zaklął pod nosem patrząc na zegarek. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie jest za późno żeby dzwonić. Trzymał telefon w ręce i zastanawiał się czy obudzi Kate o tej porze.  
-Cóż, chyba się nie dowiem jak nie spróbuję.- Powiedział sam do siebie.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu odebrała zaraz po pierwszym dzwonku. Czyżby czekała?  
-Hej maleńka.- Starał się by jego głos zabrzmiał beztrosko, jednak jego gardło odmówiło współpracy.  
-O matko! Na prawdę coś się stało. Co ci się stało?- Usłyszał jej przejęty głos.  
-Wszystko jest w porządku, nie martw się.  
-Wiem, że nie jest. Co cię boli?- Zapytała dużo ciszej, smutniej.  
-Nic maleńka...  
-Shannon proszę. Mieliśmy sobie nie kłamać.  
-Nie chciałem cię martwić.- Westchnął ciężko.  
-Bardziej niż nie odzywając się do północy?  
Na chwilę zapanowała zupełna cisza.  
-Masz woreczek ode mnie przy sobie?  
-Tak.  
-Weź go do ręki.  
-Trzymam.  
-Zamknij oczy i pomyśl o mnie. Wyobraź sobie, że stoję przed tobą i cię dotykam. Przypomnij sobie...Skup się na moim dotyku.  
Shannon zamknął oczy i zrobił jak poprosiła Kate. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuje dotyk jej szczupłej dłoni na swoim policzku. Powoli wszystkie stłuczenia i krwiaki po uderzeniach i kopniakach przestawały boleć. Czuł jak opuchlizna na jego dolnej wardze się zmniejsza. Czuł się coraz lepiej i lepiej, aż w jednej chwili wszystko ustało.  
-Przepraszam.- Usłyszał zdyszany głos Kate.  
-Hej, nic ci nie jest?- Zapytał zaniepokojony.  
Przez chwilę słyszał tylko jej głośny oddech i martwił się coraz bardziej. Wreszcie odezwała się cicho.  
-Wiem, że nie naprawiłam wszystkiego...  
-Jest super. Maleńka jesteś niesamowita.  
-Nie umiem bardziej. Przepraszam...  
-Nie słoneczko. Nie przepraszaj. Zrobiłaś więcej niż bym kiedykolwiek mógł cię prosić. Nie musiałaś wcale, nic by mi nie było. Ale jak ty się czujesz? Wszystko ok?  
-Tak tylko strasznie się zmęczyłam.- Usłyszał jak stara się zaśmiać.- Nie myślałam, że w ogóle się uda.  
-Jesteś fantastyczna. Po prostu niesamowita! Kate? Jesteś tam?   
-Mów do mnie proszę. Tak lubię słuchać twojego głosu. Stęskniłam się za tobą... Cały dzień...  
Shannon bał się , czy na pewno nic jej nie jest. Uspokajał się myślą, że Kate po prostu zasypia zmęczona.  
-Ja też się za tobą tęskniłem cały dzień maleńka. Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem wcześniej. Bardzo chciałbym teraz być przy tobie, wiesz? Chciałbym cię przytulić... Maleńka? Kate?  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko jej oddech. Teraz już spokojniejszy i trochę płytszy ale regularny. Zasnęła.  
-Nie wiem co mi się stało, ale po prostu potrzebuję być przy tobie.- Mówił dalej choć wiedział, że go już nie słyszy.- Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale mam wrażenie, że znamy się od dawna. Chciałbym nigdy nie musieć zostawiać cię samej, wiesz... Hm, no cóż. Pozwolę ci odpocząć, chyba powinienem przestać wreszcie gadać. Śpij maleńka. Zadzwonię jutro, żeby się upewnić czy wszystko w porządku.   
Wcale nie miał ochoty się rozłączać. Długo słuchał jej cichego oddechu, wreszcie jednak zakończył połączenie.


	7. Chapter 7

Shannona obudził dzwonek. Zaspany wymacał telefon. Nikt nie dzwonił.   
-Czego? wyburczał, kiedy zorientował się, że to dzwonek domofonu.  
-To ja, Jared. Zgubiłem swoje klucze.  
-Popieprzony neurotyk.- Mruknął do siebie.- Spać nie możesz?- Dodał głośniej otwierając drzwi bratu.  
Jared pokonał schody na drugie piętro w ciągu kilkunastu sekund i już było słychać natarczywe pukanie do drzwi mieszkania.  
-Właściwie to nie. Nie mogę.- Jared odpowiedział na pytanie.- Jak niby miałbym spać jak w każdym miejscu coś mnie napieprza? Mam chyba złamane żebra, wiesz. A na plecach siniak na siniaku… Hej! Byłeś u niej??? –Zauważył właśnie, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, bratu praktycznie nic nie jest. Niewielkie skaleczenie na lewym łuku brwiowym, które już prawie się zagoiło, wyglądało jakby to co ich spotkało miało miejsce przynajmniej tydzień temu.  
-Nigdzie nie byłem.- Odpowiedział Shannon spokojnie. –Wcale też tego nie chciałem. Nie miałem też pojęcia, że potrafi coś takiego zrobić. Ha, sama nie wiedziała.  
-Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że uleczyła cię na odległość?!? Stary! To przecież zajebiste!!! Chciałeś sposobu, żeby nie musiała tam jechać z nami? To proszę! Masz!  
Shannon wpatrywał się w brata wielkimi oczami. Powoli docierało do niego to co usłyszał. „Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł?? Będą mogli wywiązać się z obietnicy tak, żeby Kate była bezpieczna. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć nawet gdzie jest!”   
-No to musimy tylko ustalić, czy potrafi tak też wyleczyć chorobę.- Oznajmił Jared.  
-O co ci chodzi, bo nie nadążam.  
-No bo jak sobie pomyślałem, że jak ciebie uleczyła to technicznie to ty nie byłeś chory. Kumasz? Uraz i choroba. Nadążasz już? To przecież nie to samo.  
-Młody czy ty myślisz, że uleczanie dotykiem ma jakieś specjalizacje?  
-Z tego co teraz wiemy to nie tylko dotykiem. To może komplikować sprawy.  
-Z tego co wiem to potrafi wyleczyć i zwierzęta i ludzi, a to też raczej duża różnica.  
-Niby tak.  
-Wiem, że chcesz. Wykrztuś to swoje "ale".  
-Ale może powinniśmy to sprawdzić. Może powinieneś się przeziębić i niech cię wyleczy. Jak się nie uda to przejdzie ci samo.  
-Już? To twój super plan.  
-Na początek. Jak sobie poradzi to poszukamy kogoś bardziej chorego.  
-Powaliło cię już całkiem.  
-Tak? Powaliło? A wolisz iść do paszczy tego kurwa ruskiego lwa i żeby tam się okazało, że nie potrafi? Jak się teraz okaże, że nie potrafi, to albo się nauczy, albo od razu wydupiajmy do Australii.  
Shannon milczał. Młody miał właściwie rację. Jak spotkają się już z "papą" będzie za późno. Wszyscy będą martwi, możliwe że Kate też, nawet jeśli jej tam nie będzie. Może to nie był aż taki głupi pomysł.   
-Czyli mam się przeziębić?  
-Chyba, że wolisz na przykład złapać syfa? Znam nawet taką jedną, ładna nawet...  
-Jay! Przymknij się. -Przerwał mu Shannon.-Idź popracuj trochę. Przypilnuj firmy, a ja spróbuję złapać jakieś przeziębienie. Ogarniesz temat jak pojadę do Kate? Dasz radę ze 3 dni?  
-Spokojna głowa. Z Sayidem też już się umówiłem. Dam ci znać później co wymyśliliśmy. Niczym się nie przejmuj i zajmij się naszą zbawicielką.- Powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem już wychodząc.- Nie śpiesz się.

Shannon wziął prysznic, ubrał poprzecierane dżinsy i T-shirta z okładką Distroyer’a Kissów. Zjadł szybkie śniadanie i dopijając kawę zaczął się pakować. Trochę ciuchów, parę drobiazgów z łazienki i najważniejsze: wielki słoik swojej ulubionej kawy. Wszystko bez problemu zmieściło się do plecaka.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy jechać autem. W przedpokoju jednak ubrał kurtkę na motor. Zdecydował, że będzie na pewno szybciej na motorze, a nie mógł się już doczekać, aż zobaczy się z Kate. Nie zadzwonił. Chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę.

Kate wyprowadzała właśnie konie ze stajni. Nagle oba szarpnęły mocno i zaczęły nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę powoli się cofając. Jej samej też nie podobał się ten hałas. Co za kretyn jeździ jej tu na ścigaczu. Zostawiła konie w stajni i przymknęła za nimi drzwi. Energicznym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku intruza. Ten właśnie zaparkował i wyłączył silnik. Zsiadał z motoru. Stał tyłem do niej i ściągał biały kask. Rozpinał biało-czarną kurtkę. Kate była już kilkanaście kroków od niego, już układała sobie w głowie złośliwości, które zaraz wykrzyczy mu w twarz, kiedy intruz nagle się odwrócił.  
-Shannon!  
Podbiegła te ostatnie parę metrów i rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
-Cześć maleńka.  
-Wystraszyłeś mi konie! -Uderzyła go pięścią w ramię.- Nic ci nie jest? Pokaż się. Wszystko w porządku?  
-Właśnie przyjechałem, żeby zapytać o to samo. Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz po wczorajszym… no wiesz, naszej rozmowie?  
-Ciągle trochę jakby niewyspana, ale to nic takiego.  
-Przepraszam, że mój hałaśliwy rumak przestraszył twoje.- Pocałował ją w skroń, kiedy szli już w stronę domu objęci.  
-Pamiętaj tylko jak cię ostrzegałam, że nie naprawiam wariatów na ścigaczach.  
-Oj, przecież wiem, że jest jeden taki przystojny wariat, dla którego zrobisz wyjątek.- Puścił do niej oko.  
-Jak go spotkasz, to proszę cię, przekaż mu, żeby bardziej na siebie uważał.- Odpowiedziała nie mogąc już powstrzymać śmiechu. -Tak się cieszę, że przyjechałeś.  
-Znasz się choć trochę na koniach, mieszczuchu?- Zapytała jak doszli do stajni.  
-Trochę.  
-To weź Tarę, jest spokojniejsza. Odpracujesz hałasowanie i pomożesz mi wyprowadzić je na pastwisko.  
-Śliczne grubaski.- Skomentował Shannon poklepując Tarę po krępej szyi.  
-Nie mów im tak, bo się obrażą. Poza tym to nie prawda. Są fiordami, one mają po prostu taką budowę.  
-Jak ty je w ogóle rozróżniasz? Są identyczne.  
-Jak to bliźniaczki, haha, nauczyłam się przez lata.   
Chwyciła Marę za kantar i wyszła pierwsza, Shannon szedł z drugą klaczą tuż za nimi.  
-Znam je od ich pierwszego dnia życia.- Mówiła dalej.- Ale nawet teraz zdarza mi się je pomylić. Dlatego nauczyłam je reagować na imię. Najważniejsze, że one same wiedzą, która jest którą. Prawda Marunia?  
Klacz prychnęła jakby na potwierdzenie.   
-Moglibyśmy się na nich kiedyś przejechać?  
-Jeśli poradzisz sobie bez siodła, bo żadna tego nie lubi.- Spojrzała na Shannona badawczo.  
-Nie powinno być problemu. Kiedyś często tak jeździłem.  
-Tam gdzie nauczyłeś się tak wymachiwać siekierą?  
-Ha ha. Dokładnie. Pracowałem kiedyś na farmie.  
-Hm, to nie taki całkiem mieszczuch z ciebie,co?  
-Mam jeszcze wiele innych talentów, o których nie wiesz.- Zażartował.  
Doszli już do ogrodzonej łąki. Shannon otworzył bramkę, puścili obie klaczki i zamknęli za nimi. Oparli się oboje o belki płotu i przyglądali się jak konie wesoło truchtają ciesząc się przestrzenią i słońcem.  
-Jak długo możesz zostać?  
Kate zapytała wreszcie, choć bała się trochę, że może ją rozczarować odpowiedź.  
-Jeśli mój brat nie rozdupi firmy wcześniej, to myślę, że przynajmniej ze 3 dni.  
-I myślisz, że wytrzymam z tobą tak długo?- Chciała zachować powagę, ale roześmiała się zanim jeszcze skończyła zdanie. Shannon zagarnął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.  
-Myślę, że może ci się nawet spodobać.- Powiedział swoim mruczącym głosem i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.  
-Hm…Może mi się spodoba.- Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.  
Pocałował ją jeszcze raz. Oboje rozchylili lekko usta. Ich języki dotknęły się najpierw nieśmiało, jednak już po chwili pocałunek stał się bardziej namiętny. Kate czuła jak miękną jej kolana i cała zaczyna się rozpływać. Na szczęście Shannon ciągle mocno obejmował ją prawym ramieniem. Lewą dłonią gładził ją po policzku. Wsunął palce pod jej włosy i trzymał ją lekko za kark. Ona objęła go w pasie, wsunęła dłonie pod jego kurtkę. Oboje wręcz pochłaniali się ustami chcąc więcej i więcej. Wreszcie zaczęli lekko wyhamowywać do coraz płytszych całusów. Oparli się o siebie czołami i stali długą chwilę próbując ochłonąć i złapać oddech.  
-Wow.- Wyrwało się Kate.  
-Wow- powtórzył Shannon.  
-Myślę, że może jednak zniosę jakoś twoje towarzystwo przez te 3 dni.  
Shannon oblizał usta i patrzył na nią słodko się do niej uśmiechając.  
-Napijesz się kawy?- Zapytał nagle.- Przywiozłem swoją.  
-Mam jeszcze tamtą, sama nie umiem jej tak zrobić, żeby mi smakowała.  
-Nie nie, maleńka. Przywiozłem swoją swoją. Sam dobrałem ziarna i kazałem je wypalić w konkretny sposób. To była nasza pierwsza firmowa mieszanka.  
Kate patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
-Żartujesz sobie ze mnie.  
-Ani trochę.- Pokręcił głową z pełną powagą.  
-Masz "SWOJĄ" kawę??  
-Mamy z bratem firmę, która handluje kawą.- Wyjaśnił jakby to było zajęcie, jak każde inne.- To jak? Chcesz skosztować?  
Kate entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi, co widocznie rozpromieniło twarz Shannona. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i chwycił ją za za dłoń, kiedy podała mu swoją. Poprowadził ją w stronę domu jak małą dziewczynkę.  
Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, ta kawa smakowała jej jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednia. Siedzieli przy stole pod wiatą i delektowali się smakiem.  
-Martwiłam się wczoraj o ciebie.- Kate przerwała ciszę.- Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak jeszcze zanim zadzwoniłeś. Czułam, że... Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. Nagle bez powodu zaczęłam się bać, chociaż nie działo się tu nic poza normą.  
Shannon przyglądał się jej uważnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Bez słowa czekał, aż powie coś więcej. Dziewczyna po dłuższej przerwie kontynuowała.  
-Na początku nie wiedziałam co jest grane, ale potem pomyślałam o tobie i zaczęłam to czuć jeszcze mocniej, a potem... Gdzieś po 8 wieczorem zaczęło mi się robić duszno. Wyszłam przed dom, bo myślałam, że może za bardzo się przejmuję i że to z nerwów, ale to nic nie pomogło.- Podniosła wzrok na Shannona. Patrzył na nią intensywnie, teraz jeszcze bardziej skupiony i jakby smutny.- Pomyślałam, że to może przez ten hexbag, który ci dałam. Miałam rację prawda? Odczuwałam to co ty.  
Shannon wstał i obszedł stół dookoła. Usiadł okrakiem na ławce tuż przy Kate.  
-Przepraszam maleńka.- Przytulił ją mocno.  
-O co chodzi? Masz kłopoty wiem. Mieliśmy sobie mówić prawdę. Proszę Shannon boję się.- Wtuliła się w niego mocno.  
-Wierz mi maleńka, oddałbym wszystko, żebyś nie musiała się bać.- Odsunął ją od siebie delikatnie, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy i trzymając ją za ramiona mówił dalej.- Cholera. Myślałem, że będziemy mieli jeszcze te 3 dni dla siebie, zanim bym ci wytłumaczył wszystko.-Wziął głęboki oddech.- Masz rację, mam kłopoty. Cholernie wielkie kłopoty. Obaj z bratem mamy. Eh, a najgorsze jest to, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że tylko ty możesz mi... nam pomóc.  
-Dlaczego to takie złe? Przecież wiesz, zrobię wszystko co tylko możliwe, żeby ci pomóc  
-Bo to niebezpieczne, a ostatnie czego bym chciał to narażać cię na ryzyko.- Pogłaskał ją po policzku.- Miało być inaczej. Miało mi nie zależeć, ale teraz...  
-Shann proszę powiedz mi o co chodzi. Domyślanie się jest jeszcze gorsze niż jak mi powiesz prawdę. Proszę cię powiedz mi wszystko od początku. - Czuła jak do oczu zaczynają jej napływać łzy.- Nie miałeś wcale wypadku na motorze jak znalazłam cię w stodole.  
Shannon czuł jak serce mu pęka patrząc na łzy w oczach Kate. Tak bardzo chciał ją chronić. Tak się starał, by była bezpieczna i nie musiała o niczym wiedzieć, ale nie udało się. Dał plamę. Zawiódł na całej linii i teraz ona, dziewczyna na której zaczęło mu tak bardzo zależeć, będzie musiała narażać swoje życie dla niego. "Kurwa!. Dlaczego moje życie jest takie porąbane i niesprawiedliwe." pomyślał.  
-Masz rację. -Powiedział wreszcie i czuł, że i jemu zaszklił się oczy. - To nie był wypadek. Pewni ludzie... eh... pewni ludzie z mafii. Bardzo groźni ludzie i wpływowi. Oni uważają, że mamy u nich dług. Bardzo duży. Mój brat dowiedział się o tobie, a ja miałem sprawdzić czy to prawda. Proszę wybacz mi. Nie planowałem, żeby mnie tak załatwili w drodze do ciebie. Chciałem tylko przyjechać i porozmawiać z tobą. Nie planowałem też, że... tak mi będzie na tobie zależeć.  
Zamilkł. Czuł się podle przyznając się, że ją okłamał. Oszukiwał. I nie miał nic na swoją obronę. Zrozumiałby gdyby wyrzuciła go właśnie w tej chwili. Nie miałby jej tego za złe.  
-Co mogę zrobić?- Zapytała totalnie go zaskakując.  
Przez chwilę oniemiały patrzył jej w oczy szukając w nich odpowiedzi "dlaczego"  
-Na prawdę? Nie chcesz mnie po prostu wygonić stąd? Powiedzieć, że nie chcesz mnie już więcej widzieć na oczy?  
-Może... Może nawet powinnam, ale nie potrafię. Nie wiem co to jest, co czuję do ciebie.- Zaczęła mówić cichutko. -Nie wiem dlaczego i przeraża mnie to, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy i jak bardzo chcę zrobić wszystko, żebyś był bezpieczny. Jak tylko pomyślę, że coś mogłoby ci się stać...  
Shannon delikatnie otarł jej łzy z policzków  
-Nie płacz maleńka. Nie wiem jak uda nam się z tego wyjść cało, ale nie chcę widzieć cię smutnej. Proszę. Możemy choć dzisiaj? Chociaż jeden dzień nie myśleć o tym wszystkim? Proszę. Potem opowiem ci o wszystkim dokładnie. Tak bardzo się cieszyłem, że spędzę z tobą trochę czasu. Możemy chociaż udawać, że wszystko jest ok? Nie płacz. Zapomnijmy chociaż dzisiaj o problemach, co? Chodź, zrobimy coś fajnego.- Na siłę zmienił ton głosu na beztroski.  
-To może jednak weźmiemy Tarę i Marę na spacer.- Powiedziała cicho pociągając nosem i starając się przestać płakać.  
-Dlaczego nie. Chociaż nie wiem czy mój tyłek jest na to gotowy. – Ciągle starał się, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał wesoło, objął ją ramieniem i poszli razem do stajni, skąd zabrali ogłowia z wodzami i wrócili na pastwisko.  
-Niedaleko stąd jest miejsce, które bardzo lubię. Chcesz zobaczyć?- Zapytała Kate, kiedy już siedzieli na końskich grzbietach.  
-Jasne. Prowadź. Mam tylko nadzieję, że uda mi się dojechać. Minęło trochę od czasu jak jeździłem ostatnio.  
-To jak jazda na rowerze!- Krzyknęła poganiając Marę i puszczając się przodem.   
Jazda konna zawsze pomagała jej zapomnieć o troskach. Tym razem było jednak dużo trudniej. Starała się nie myśleć o tym co usłyszała, jednak co chwila do jej głowy wpychały się straszne myśli, zawiązując jej żołądek w ciasny supeł. Mara chętnie szła miarowym galopem bez specjalnego poganiania, a wiatr w uszach pomagał Kate nie myśleć o niczym innym. Jednak zwolniła klaczkę do truchtu i poczekały na Shannona, który nawet nie najgorzej dawał sobie rady bez siodła, choć mimo to został nieco z tyłu.  
Niedługo dojechali na miejsce. Na niewielkim pagórku znajdowały się ruiny romańskiego kościoła wybudowanego na miejscu świętego gaju. Reszta zabudowań już nie istniała. Miasteczko zaczynało się dopiero w dole po drugiej stronie pobliskiego lasu. Zsiedli z koni i puścili je luzem. Kate wiedziała, że znają to miejsce jak własne pastwisko i przyjdą jak je później zawoła. Weszli w obręb niskich resztek kamiennych ścian i Kate zaproponowała by usiedli na trawie w ich cieniu. Shannon usiadł opierając się plecami o kamienie, Kate siadła tuż obok opierając się z kolei o niego. Shannon objął ją ramieniem. Siedzieli w milczeniu napawając się mistycznym pięknem tego miejsca.  
-Czy to w czym potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, dotyczy mojego uzdrawiania?- Zapytała nagle Kate obracając się tak by móc patrzeć Shannonowi w twarz.  
Ten ze zmartwioną miną skinął głową.  
-Uzdrawiałaś kiedyś chorobę?- zapytał niepewnie.  
-Ale nie chodzi o ciebie?- Poderwała się nagle i usiadła prosto.  
-Nie maleńka.- Przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie.- To stary człowiek i jest nieuleczalnie chory, niestety nie wiem na co.  
-O Matko! Nigdy nie miałam do czynienia z takim uzdrawianiem. Nie wiem czy sobie poradzę. A jak sobie nie poradzę, to...  
-Ciii. Nie myśl o tym. Mieliśmy się dzisiaj nie martwić. Pamiętasz? - Przytaknęła i przytuliła się znowu do jego piersi.- Ładnie tu. Cieszę się że mnie tu zabrałaś.- Zmienił temat.  
-W tym miejscu jest stara moc. Uwielbiam tu przesiadywać. Czasem jak mi było na prawdę źle, jak po pożarze. Jak już myślałam, że sobie nie poradzę z czymś, to przyjeżdżałam tutaj i wydawało mi się, że potem wszystko było łatwiejsze do zniesienia. Udawało mi się znaleźć siłę, żeby jakoś wszystkim się zająć. Ogarnąć i naprawić na tyle na ile się dało, przynajmniej. Hm... może tym razem to też zadziała.  
-Czerpiesz z tego miejsca?  
-Hę? Nie. Chyba nie. Nie wiem. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.  
-Ale czujesz się lepiej jak tu jesteś.  
-No tak. Może masz rację.- Zastanowiła się.  
-Wiesz co to znaczy?- Ucieszył się Shannon.- Jak będziesz potrzebowała, że tak powiem, doładować się kiedyś, to możesz to zrobić z czegoś, z jakiegoś miejsca, a nie tylko z kogoś.  
-Ale nie mam pojęcia jak.  
-Teraz to nie istotne, Maleńka. Najważniejsze, że wiemy, że to możliwe.-Przytulił ją mocniej i pocałował w czubek głowy.  
Kate ułożyła się wygodniej i opierając bok głowy o jego pierś wsłuchiwała się w spokojny rytm jego serca. Shannon ciągle obejmował ją i delikatnie gładził po głowie. Czasem wplatał palce w jej włosy albo bawił się którymś z jej sprężystych koków. Palce jego drugiej dłoni odnalazły drobniutką dłoń Kate i splotły się z jej palcami.  
-Nie masz pojęcia jak mi wczoraj brakowało przytulenia cię.- Powiedział cicho swoim niskim mruczącym głosem wprost do jej ucha.  
-Mmm... Chyba mam całkiem niezłe pojęcie.- Odpowiedziała łasząc się do niego policzkiem.- Gdyby coś ci się stało...  
-Dzisiaj o tym nie myślimy, pamiętasz.- Odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.- Jesteś taka śliczna.- Przygryzł dolną wargę. Jego wzrok zsunął się po twarzy Kate na jej usta i znowu prosto w jej oczy. Nie chciał już nigdy widzieć smutku w tych ślicznych zielonych oczach. Chciał ją chronić przed całym złem tego świata, a tymczasem ściągną na nią wszystkie swoje problemy, które groziły nawet jej życiu. Prosił ją, żeby się nie martwiła, bo sam czuł, że za chwilę zwariuje ze strachu o nią. Dotknął ustami jej ust. Delikatnie nie za długo. Chciał jej pokazać jak bardzo mu zależy. Zaraz pocałowali się jeszcze raz. Trochę bardziej namiętnie. Ujął twarz K w obie dłonie i prawym kciukiem lekko gładził ją po policzku. Jej usta naturalnie rozchyliły się wpuszczając jego ciepły język. Jej dłonie błądziły po jego umięśnionej klacie. Czasem trochę wyżej aż do szyi, czasem na jego plecy. Oboje wreszcie przestali myśleć i zamartwiać się. Pocałunek pochłonął ich całkowicie. Delektowali się swoim smakiem i dotykiem jakby mieli na to całą wieczność. Powoli ich energie znów zaczęły się mieszać jednak oboje byli zupełnie nieświadomi, że ich ciała, emocje i uczucia synchronizują się, a więź między nimi umacnia się. Z każdą chwilą dziwnie przyjemne uczucie było dla nich coraz mocniej odczuwalne. Wkrótce zdominowało wszystko inne. Dotyk miękkiej trawy pod nimi, słońce grzejące mocno ich skórę kiedy cień się już od nich odsunął. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Kate wygramoliła się na Shannona i usiadła na nim okrakiem nie przerywając pocałunku. Całowali się coraz bardziej namiętnie i zachłannie. Ich oddechy przyśpieszyły i stały się głośne. Kate poczuła, jak jej wygodne „siedzisko” zaczęło ją uwierać. W jej ciele rozlewały się kolejne fale coraz większego ciepła. Przyjemne mrowienie przypominało zupełnie to co czuła czerpiąc z Shannona. Czerpała!? Przestraszyła się, że znowu to robi. Niechcący, nieświadomie. Z wyrazem totalnego zaskoczenia i lekkiej paniki odsunęła się od niego szybko. Usiadła obok. Przyglądała mu się uważnie zastanawiając się czy na pewno nie zrobiła mu krzywdy. Przez chwilę również wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jednak zaraz uspokoił się i odezwał.  
-Masz rację. Powinniśmy trochę zwolnić.- Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.  
Położył się na miękkiej trawie i zaprosił Kate gestem by ułożyła się obok. Po chwili wahania zajęła miejsce przy jego boku kładąc głowę na jego piersi. Zaczął gładzić ją uspokajająco po plecach. Jej dłoń naturalnie spoczęła na jego obojczyku, a palce same zaczęły głaskać jego gładką skórę. Wpatrywała się w niego, kiedy leżał tak z przymkniętymi oczami. Zastanawiała się znowu jakie czekają ich kłopoty, nie potrafiła obronić się przed powracającymi lękami. Shannon spojrzał na nią. Zauważył od razu, że znów się martwi. Tym razem nie zwrócił jej uwagi, odwrócił ją tylko.  
-Zgłodniałem.- Odezwał się.  
-Ja wcale. Wiesz, może masz rację z tym miejscem i czerpaniem.  
-Wierzę ci, ale ja tak nie umiem się doładować. Potrzebuję normalnego żarcia.  
-Ok. Wyścig? Kto przegra gotuje.- Dała mu szybkiego buziaka i już stała wołając Marę.  
-Hej! Oszukujesz! Zapomniałem jak ma ta druga na imię.  
-Tara.- Odkrzyknęła Kate łapiąc już za uzdę swoją klacz.  
Obiad oczywiście gotował Shannon, ale i tak był zadowolony, że utrzymał się na końskim grzbiecie całą drogę galopując.  
Zjedli przy stole pod wiatą. Niedługo po tym jak skończyli jeść na podwórko przybiegł dzieciak z pudełkiem pod pachą.  
-Pani Handen! Pani Handen!- darł się już z daleka.  
Kate wstała i podeszła do niego.  
-Co się stało?- Zapytała biorąc do rąk pudełko, które jej podał.  
Shannon przyglądał się z dystansu jak malec stoi ze strachem w oczach i prosi o pomoc dla swojego ulubieńca.  
-Pani Handen, bo mój kotek umiera.  
-Wejdź ze mną do środka, zaraz mu pomożemy.  
-To ja może zaczekam tutaj.- Powiedział malec cicho.  
-No dobrze, to poczekajcie tu obaj.- Oddała chłopcu pudełko.-Zaraz tu do was wracam.  
Szybkim krokiem poszła do domu.  
-Co mu jest?- zapytał Shannon nie wstając z ławki.  
-Zachorował. Rano myślałem, że mu przejdzie, ale jak wróciłem ze szkoły to się już nie podnosił nawet.  
-Nie martw się mały, Kate na pewno go wyleczy.  
-Pan też jest chory?- Zapytał nie pewnie.  
-Byłem. Ale Kate mnie wyleczyła. Jestem pewien, że twojego małego przyjaciela też wyleczy.  
-Jest pan już zdrowy?  
-Cały i zdrowy jak widać.  
-To dlaczego pan tu jeszcze jest?  
Shannon właśnie miał zapytać malca o co mu chodzi, ale Kate wróciła już na podwórko z małą buteleczką w dłoni i słomką do napojów. Wzięła kotka na ręce i przytuliła do siebie. Podniosła mu główkę do góry i otwarła mu pyszczek. Wlała kilka kropli ze słomki na maleńki różowy języczek i oddała puchatą kuleczkę chłopcu.  
-Weź to i daj mu wieczorem jeszcze 3 krople i jutro rano. Potem już wszystko powinno być w porządku. I uważaj na to co zjada.  
Chłopczyk poleciał z daleka jeszcze wołając "dziękuję" i już go nie było.  
Shannon spojrzał na Kate pytająco. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami.  
-Normalka.  
-Jak to „normalka”?  
-Zjadł zatrutą mysz. Dałam mu odtrutkę i jak to nazywasz, doładowałam go trochę.  
-Wiesz, że nie o to pytałem. Ten dzieciak był…  
Nie dokończył zdania, zadzwonił mu telefon. Połączenie od Jareda.  
-Wybacz maleńka. Zaraz porozmawiamy. Dzwoni mój brat, to może być coś ważnego.  
-Jasne.   
Kate przyglądała się jak Shannon słucha. Jak wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia z zaniepokojonego na wręcz przerażony.  
-Ok, będziemy w kontakcie.- Rzucił do słuchawki.- Dzięki młody, trzymaj się.  
-Co się stało?  
-Musimy się stąd wynosić i to jak najszybciej.


	8. Chapter 8

-Ale jak to? Ja nie mogę tak po prostu wyjechać. Co ze zwierzętami? Na jak długo?  
-Nie wiem, ale musimy stąd zniknąć. Już.  
-Ale ja nie mogę wszystkiego tak zostawić! Wszystkie zwierzęta...  
-Na prawdę musimy.- Westchnął ciężko.- Ok. potrzebują opieki w ciągu dnia?  
-Nie. Do wieczora są na wypasie.  
-Ok, do wieczora coś wymyślimy. Teraz proszę cię spakuj się.- Już ciągnął ją za rękę w stronę domu.  
Drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi otwierała kolejne szuflady i szafki kiedy byli już w sypialni.  
-Powiedz mi chociaż co się dzieje.- Poprosiła pakując do plecaka zmianę bielizny, skarpety, ciepłą bluzę z kapturem i długie dżinsy, gdyby się ochłodziło. Potruchtała śpiesznie do łazienki i zabierała z szafek najważniejsze rzeczy.  
Shannon stał w drzwiach i miał ochotę powiedzieć, żeby się pośpieszyła, albo zostawiła to w diabły.  
-Ci sami ludzie co...Przez których musiałaś mnie leczyć, dowiedzieli się gdzie mieszkasz. Przepraszam Maleńka, to wszystko moja wina.  
-Teraz to nie ważne. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobią krzywdy moim zwierzętom. Wiem, że my damy sobie jakoś rady.- Odpowiedziała stając przed nim z plecakiem na ramieniu.- Jestem gotowa.  
-Masz jakąś nieprzewiewną kurtkę?- Zapytał jak już prawie wychodzili z domu. Kate przytaknęła.- Ubierz.  
-O nie nie!- Domyśliła się co się święci.- Nie pojadę na twoim motorze. Uciekamy, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni, a zabijemy się na tej piekielnej maszynie!  
-Kate, kurwa, nie kłócimy się teraz! Uciekamy! Pamiętasz?!  
Chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie wiedział ile mają jeszcze czasu i wolał, żeby się na niego obraziła, niż narażać ją z każdą chwilą bardziej.  
Kate posłusznie drepcząc za nim ubierała kurtkę. Teraz na prawdę była przerażona. Pierwszy raz usłyszała jak Shannon podniósł głos w gniewie i to przestraszyło ją bardziej niż cała ta sytuacja, w której niespodziewanie się znaleźli. Stając już przy motorze dopięła kurtkę. Shannon wsiadł na swojego ścigacza. Ruchem głowy wskazał jej miejsce za sobą. Posłusznie usiadła za nim.  
-Schowaj się za moimi plecami.- Warknął dużo ostrzej niż zamierzał.- Nie mam drugiego kasku, a ja muszę dobrze widzieć.  
Był zły. Wręcz wściekły. Na sytuację i na tę cholerną mafię, ale najbardziej na siebie. Poczuł jak Kate objęła go mocno w pasie i przycisnęła się do jego pleców. Widział jak się bała i zamiast ją uspokoić jeszcze na nią nakrzyczał. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Ruszyli.   
Wyjechali na drogę dojazdową, zaraz potem na asfalt. Kilka ostrych zakrętów i będzie mógł wreszcie przyśpieszyć. Małe skrzyżowanie. Zatrzymali się. Nie mieli pierwszeństwa, ani dobrej widoczności. Mimo wszystko głupio byłoby zginąć teraz w wypadku jak obawiała się Kate. Z prawej do skrzyżowania dojeżdżał właśnie duży czarny crossover. W ostatniej chwili Shannon zauważył, że w samochodzie opuszczają się przyciemnione szyby. Jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, by w ułamku sekundy wybrać najlepszy wariant ucieczki.  
-Trzymaj się mocno!- Krzyknął do Kate i dodał mocno gazu, puścił sprzęgło i ruszył z piskiem tylnej opony. Skręcił w tą samą drogę na której zatrzymało się auto Rosjan, też w prawo. Ryzykowny ostry zakręt. Prawie wpadli w poślizg. Udało mu się jakoś przywrócić do pionu ciężką maszynę. Kiedy przejeżdżali obok czarnego auta z jego okien padło kilka strzałów. Shannon jeszcze przyśpieszył o mało nie stawiając maszyny do pionu. Jednak dzięki temu ryzykownemu manewrowi mieli trochę przewagi na starcie. Na skrzyżowaniu pojawiły się kolejne samochody i Rosjanie nie będą mogli od razu nawrócić. Pierwsze kilkanaście km jechali tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalała na to trasa, zwalniając tylko na ostrych zakrętach. Shannon nie był przyzwyczajony do jazdy z pasażerem. Niedługo jednak wjechali na autostradę i nie zwalniali już wcale.  
Od pędu powietrza Kate zmarzły dłonie. Z trudem udało jej się wcisnąć ręce pod obcisłą kurtkę Shannona. Poczuła wilgoć pod palcami. Przymknęła oczy i upewniła się. Jeden ze strzałów jednak sięgnął celu. Starała się z całych sił zignorować rosnący w niej strach i stłumić panikę. Chciała jak najdokładniej zobaczyć ranę w kolorach. Nie wiedziała, czy może go uzdrowić jeśli kula jest w ranie. Jednak jeśli tego nie zrobi, to nie powstrzyma krwawienia, a Shannon mocno krwawił. Z tego co udało jej się zobaczyć w kolorach, miał znów uszkodzone żebro, po którym najwyraźniej ześlizgnął się pocisk, by zatrzymać się na tylnej części tej samej kości praktycznie zaraz pod skórą. Będzie można zrobić niewielkie nacięcie od strony pleców i wyjąć nabój później, jak już będą bezpieczni, pomyślała. "Chyba lepsze to niż jak zemdleje prowadząc dwieście na godzinę" Przesunęła lewą dłoń nieco wyżej, bezpośrednio na ranę. Poczuła jak Shannon się wzdrygnął i napiął wszystkie mięśnie.  
-Przepraszam, że zabolało cię bardziej.- Powiedziała wiedząc, że jej nie słyszy.- Ale tak będzie najszybciej. Zaraz to naprawię.  
Skupiła całą swoją uwagę na uzdrawianiu. Przestało się liczyć, że pędzą autostradą, że jeszcze niedawno była na niego zła, że tak bardzo się bała. Uzdrawiała.  
Po kilku minutach poczuła jak Shannon westchnął głęboko. Udało jej się. Niedługo zjechali z autostrady na zwykłą szosę. Przejechali przez jakieś duże miasto, chociaż Kate nie zwracała już na to uwagi. Przylgnęła do pleców Shannona i myślała tylko o tym, żeby nie zasnąć i nie spaść.   
Pod kołami motoru zarzęził żwir. Byli na miejscu. Wjechali na plac złomowiska samochodów. W tyle stał dom mieszkalny, nie najnowszy i nieco zaniedbany.  
-Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś!- Zapytała Kate jak tylko zeszła z motoru i stanęła przed Shannonem.- Dlaczego się nie zatrzymałeś?  
Ten spokojnie zszedł z motoru, nieśpiesznie zdjął kask. Spojrzał na nią, ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował mocno.  
-Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem.- Powiedział cicho.  
-Nie mam siły się już gniewać.- Powiedziała cicho i wyciągnęła do niego ręce. Wziął ją w objęcia, uniósł w ramionach i ruszył pod drzwi wejściowe. Na ganku zapytał, czy mogłaby stanąć na chwilę, ale usłyszał tylko ciche mruczenie. Zasnęła. Próbował jakoś sięgnąć do dzwonka, ale z dziewczyną na rękach ciężko było to zrobić. W końcu kopnął kilka razy, niezbyt mocno w drzwi. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż otworzył im Robert. Razem z bratem znali go od dzieciństwa. Kiedyś wołali do niego "wujku Bobby" teraz po prostu Bobby.  
-Patrzcie co kot przyniósł !- Jego nachmurzona twarz rozpromieniła się na widok Shannona.- No właź, nie stój tak.  
-Dzięki Bobby. Potrzebujemy się zabunkrować na dzień lub dwa…  
-Jasne.- Bobby nawet nie dał mu skończyć zdania.- Mia casa i takie tam. A gdzieś to kocurze złowił taką myszkę?- Zapytał już w dużym pokoju, który lubił nazywać biblioteką.  
Shannon ułożył delikatnie Kate na sofie zanim odpowiedział.  
-Chodźmy stąd gdzieś indziej. Niech się zdrzemnie trochę. Zadzwonię do Jey’a i opowiem ci wszystko.  
Przenosząc się do kuchni, Bobby zabrał ze sobą butelkę whisky. Shannon powiedział bratu, że są bezpieczni i że się jeszcze odezwie. Bobby zaprosił go do stołu. Postawił przed każdym z nich szklankę i napełnił złotym płynem. Shannon wypił zawartość swojej szklanki jednym haustem. Bobby uzupełnił i czekał na wyjaśnienia. Po głębokim westchnięciu Shannon wreszcie zaczął opowiadać. O tym jak jakiś kretyn pomylił adresatów i trafił do nich transport prochów, zamiast kawy. Jak spanikowali i pozbyli się całego towaru, a potem okazało się, że należał do ruskiej mafii, która uznała, że winni im są 30 milionów. Powiedział o tym jak Jared dowiedział się o Kate ,jak pierwszy raz ją spotkał, jak go wyleczyła i w tedy i teraz jak uciekali. Bobby cierpliwie słuchał nie przerywając.  
-Mogę zobaczyć?- Zapytał kiedy Shannon skończył opowiadać.  
Ten bezceremonialnie wstał z krzesła i podniósł koszulkę, tak by Bobby mógł się przyjrzeć gładkiej skórze na jego boku.  
-Jeszcze trochę boli, ale gdzieś z tyłu bardziej.- Powiedział , myśląc o tym, że Kate na pewno zrobiła co mogła.  
-Podnieś wyżej.- Poprosił Bobby również wstając z krzesła, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej.- Psia jucha! Nie wygląda to dobrze.  
Między żebrami Shannona już prawie na plecach pojawił się ciemny krwiak, jak po silnym uderzeniu.  
-Może ta twoja, yhm, Kate powinna to obejrzeć.- Zasugerował.  
-Nie.- Stanowczo zaprzeczył Shannon. –Dość już zrobiła. Za każdym razem jak leczy oddaje swoją energię. Nie chcę… Nie chcę jej już wykorzystywać.  
-No jak tam chcesz, ale moim zdaniem to potrzebujesz lekarza w takim razie. Bo mnie to wygląda jakbyś przywiózł sobie dwie pamiątki z podróży. Jedna sobie słodko śpi na mojej kanapie, a druga zaczyna rdzewieć ci między żebrami.  
-Bobby wolałbym cię o to nie prosić, ale jednak proszę. Wyjmij ze mnie to cholerstwo. Robiłeś już takie rzeczy nie raz.  
-Shannon, psia jucha! Ale ty tu nie masz tam żadnej dziury. Nie ma rany, rozumiesz? Szlak! Musiałbym…  
-Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że szpital teraz to nie jest dobry pomysł. Chłopie, jak już nic innego to co ja im powiem? Że nie wspomnę, że mogą mnie tam szukać.  
-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będę musiał cię pociąć, żeby się dostać do tego małego drania?- Shannon skinął głową.- A z anestetyków mamy tylko to.- Wziął butelkę do ręki i polał im obu. Shannon ciągle patrzył na niego zdeterminowany, nie zmieniając zdania.  
-No dobra. Jak mamy to zrobić, to miejmy to już za sobą.- Sapnął Bobby.- Ściągnij koszulkę i wskakuj na stół. Eh dzieciaki, kiedyś do końca osiwieję przez was. –Zamarudził szukając czegoś po szufladach.  
-A ma to jakieś znaczenie, jak jesteś prawie łysy?- Shannon zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale zaraz umilkł pod groźnym wzrokiem Bobbiego i posłusznie ułożył się na brzuchu na blacie kuchennego stołu.

Kate obudził stłumiony krzyk. Głośny jęk. Od razu wiedziała czyj. Żołądek zacisnął się jej w supeł.  
-Shannon?- Wstając rozejrzała się po pustym obcym pokoju.-Shannon gdzie ty jesteś? Co się dzieje?  
Wyszła na krótki korytarz. Stanęła w otwartych drzwiach do kuchni i zamarła w progu. Shannon leżał stole w samych dżinsach, głowę miał odwróconą w tyłem do drzwi i schowaną w ramionach. Dlatego nie widziała jego twarzy, ale słyszała, czuła że cierpi. Przy stole na którym leżał, od strony okna, ze skupioną miną pochylał się nad nim siwiejący facet we flanelowej koszuli. Kate miała w głowie tylko jedną myśl. „Muszę mu pomóc!” Jak w transie podeszła bliżej. Shannon odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Pochyliła się nad nim i położyła mu delikatnie szczupłą dłoń na zarośniętym policzku.  
-Nie Maleńka. Nie rób tego.- Mruknął do niej.  
-Wiem, że nie mogę cię teraz naprawić. Wiem.- Czuła jak łzy zaczynają zniekształcać jej widok. –Ale mogę spróbować zrobić coś, żeby cię tak nie bolało.  
-Nie, Kate. Ciągle jesteś zmęczona. Nic… Agrh… -Bobby właśnie pogłębił ciągle niewystarczające nacięcie. –Nic nie rób.  
-Wszystko w porządku, kochanie. Nie martw się o mnie.- Pogładziła go po skroni.- Nie wiem czy będę umiała, ale chcę spróbować. Chcę tylko, żeby cię nie bolało.- Uśmiechnęła się do niego przez łzy.  
Jej dłoń przylgnęła do boku jego głowy. Przymknęła powieki spod których uciekły kolejne łzy. Skupiła się mocno i zaufała intuicji, bo nigdy nie robiła jeszcze czegoś takiego. Nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy. Udało się. Zabrała jego ból! Zabrała do siebie! Poczuła jak ją przeszywa, paraliżuje. Z jej ust wyrwał się cichy jęk. Nie umiała się poruszyć.   
-Kate Przestań!- Zdjął jej rękę ze swojej głowy i odepchnął.  
-Psia jucha! –Syknął Bobby.- Nie ruszaj się, bo ci jeszcze coś utnę!  
Kate stała oniemiała wpatrując się w Shannona. Bobby zmienił skalpel na długie cienkie szczypce. Shannon jęknął znowu głośniej, kiedy wsunął mu je do rany. Kate niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Shannona.  
-Nie…Kurwaaaaa! Nie dotykaj mnie! Agh! – Bobby sięgnął jeszcze głębiej w ranę.  
-Spróbuję jeszcze raz. Może inaczej…  
-Nie, Kate. Nie chcę, żebyś… AH! Kurwa Bobby! Co ty tam…  
-Ale nie mogę patrzeć, jak…  
-Wyjdź Kate! ArrrKURWA!-Ryknął głośno.   
Kate, aż podskoczyła przerażona. Teraz już łzy płynęły jej po policzkach strugami. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z kuchni na korytarz i przed dom.  
-Ja pierdolę,Bobby! Długo…yhm… długo jeszcze?  
-Jeszcze chwila. Już… już prawie…Mam!- Zawołał triumfalnie.- Pewnie nie chcesz, żeby ją zawołać.  
-Nie. Zaszyj mnie tylko.- Burknął.

Kate usiadła na schodach na ganek. Czuła się okropnie i nie chodziło tu o zmęczenie i nieprzyjemne echo bólu, który poczuła ciągle brzmiące gdzieś w jej umyśle i ciele. Siedziała skulona obejmując ramionami zgięte w kolanach nogi. Płakała cicho starając się nie szlochać. Poczuła się odtrącona w najgorszy sposób. Chciała pomóc, a Shannon ją odrzucił. Obiecywał, że jej nie zostawi, a teraz… Załkała cicho. Nie potrafiła się uspokoić. Wszyscy, których darzyła ciepłymi uczuciami ją zostawiali. Najpierw umarła babcia. Wiadomo, wcale nie chciała jej zostawić, mimo wszystko nie było jej już w życiu Kate. Niedługo później w pożarze zginęli jej rodzice. Oni oczywiście też nie chcieli jej zostawić, ale jednak. Narzeczony, którego poznała jak miała jeszcze kilkanaście lat, to co innego. Ten dupek po prostu uciekł od niej, jak tylko się dowiedział, że potrafi uzdrawiać dotykiem. Zwyzywał ją od sług szatana i następnego dnia rano nie było już po nim śladu. Była jeszcze Samanta, dziewczyna którą uważała za swoją jedyną przyjaciółkę. Jednak nawet ona odwiedzała ją najwyżej co kilka miesięcy i nigdy nie zostawała na noc. Dlatego też Kate tak kochała zwierzęta. Dla nich nie było ważne czy jest wiedźmą czy nie. Kochały ją tak po prostu, bo troszczyła się o nie i również darzyła uczuciem.  
Za jej plecami otworzyły się i zamknęły drzwi. Stłumiła kolejny szloch i skuliła się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Chciała, żeby jej nie zauważył. Usłyszała kroki zbliżające się do niej. Shannon podszedł i usiadł obok. Odwróciła twarz w przeciwną stronę. Po chwili wahania dotknął jej ramienia. Strząsnęła jego dłoń ruchem barku i odsunęła się trochę.  
-Maleńka… Nie wiem co mógłbym powiedzieć.- Wymamrotał cicho. Wstał i przeniósł się na niższy schodek tuż przed nią. Przykucnął by ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości. Uparcie patrzyła w bok, ale i tak widział łzy na jej policzkach.  
„Znowu. Niech to szlak! Znowu przeze mnie płacze. „ Wściekał się zaciskając zęby, mięśnie na jego szczęce pulsowały widocznie nawet przez krótki zarost.  
-Maleńka, skarbie…- Spróbował znowu, najspokojniejszym głosem na jaki było go stać.- Spójrz na mnie. Porozmawiaj ze mną.- Poprosił cicho.  
Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem. Wreszcie odezwała się.  
-Dlaczego mnie już nie chcesz?  
-Ależ Słoneczko chcę ciebie. Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo cię chcę. Ale ty ciągle cierpisz przeze mnie i nie mogę tego znieść. Nie chcę żebyś ciągle się poświęcała dla mnie. Jak zobaczyłem na twojej ślicznej twarzyczce cały ten ból, który mi zabrałaś… Nie. Nie ma mowy! –Wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po placu tam i z powrotem. - Nie trzymamy się planu Jey’a. Walić to! Wolę uciekać do końca życia, albo zamieszkać w tej Australii. Już cię więcej nie narażę. Wymyślimy coś innego. Bez twojego udziału.- Ze złością kopnął jakiś kamyk i zaraz chwycił się prawą dłonią za ranę na lewym boku, zasłaniając przy okazji brzuch przedramieniem.  
Kate przestała płakać, chociaż nie rozumiała postępowania Shannona. Jeśli mu tak na niej zależy, to dlaczego nie może zrozumieć, że ona czuje tak samo, że też chce dbać o niego. Dlaczego jej nie pozwala. Nie potrafi go ochronić, ale mogłaby chociaż czasem naprawić to, co już się stało. Przecież po to właśnie jest. Po to istnieje. Dlatego jej szukał. Po to jej potrzebował. A teraz ona potrzebowała jego. Bardzo.  
-Shannon?- Szepnęła niepewnie.  
-Tak, Maleńka?- W momencie był już przy niej.  
-Możesz mnie przytulić?  
-Jak tylko obiecasz, że nie będziesz mnie leczyła.- Powiedział, ale siedział już obok i przytulał ją do swojej piersi głaszcząc po głowie.  
-Dlaczego?- Znów zaczęła płakać.  
-Już ci mówiłem Maleńka, nie chcę żeby ci było źle przeze mnie. Chcę żeby… ci było dobrze. Nie płacz. Jared rozmawiał z naszym znajomym, wiesz. Posłał kilku chłopaków do twojego domu. Zajmują się zwierzętami i przypilnują wszystkiego.  
-A będą wiedzieli co trzeba zrobić?  
-Nie martw się. Dają sobie rady.- Pocałował ją delikatnie.- Jesteś zmęczona? Chcesz się wcześniej położyć?  
Skinęła głową.  
-Chodź, pokażę ci pokój gościnny Bobbiego.  
Pokoik nie był duży, ale miał przylegającą do niego łazienkę z bezpośrednimi drzwiami do niej. Pod ścianą z oknem, za którym robiło się już ciemno, stało pojedyncze łóżko. Na łóżku leżał jej plecak.  
-Gdzie ty będziesz spał?- Zapytała nie widząc nigdzie jego plecaka.  
-Ja się mogę kimnąć na kanapie na dole.  
Kate nerwowo przygryzła dolną wargę. Chciała coś zaproponować, ale zrezygnowała.  
-Pójdę jeszcze porozmawiać z Bobbym, a potem przyjdę jeszcze… Powiedzieć ci dobranoc. Ręczniki są w łazience.- Dodał stojąc już w drzwiach na korytarz.  
Kate przytaknęła tylko nic się nie odzywając. Brakło jej pewności siebie, chociaż tak bardzo chciała powiedzieć, żeby z nią został. Shannon wyszedł i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kate usiadła na skraju łóżka. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego nie wolno jej go leczyć. Babcia zawsze powtarzała, że to największy daj jaki ma od zaoferowania. Tata nigdy jej nie odmówił, kiedy chciała go uleczyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze na to nalegał, nawet jak była już bardzo zmęczona. Wszyscy zawsze chcieli, żeby uzdrawiała. Wszyscy tego od niej oczekiwali. Robiła to praktycznie całe swoje życie i nikt do tej pory jej nie odmówił. Nawet ten dewot, którego krótki czas nazywała swoim narzeczonym, uciekł dopiero po tym jak go uleczyła. A Shannon po prostu nie chciał. Powiedział, że mu na niej zależy, nazwał ją nawet swoim skarbem. „Jesteś moim skarbem” mówił jej tata prawie za każdym razem jak go uzdrawiała po walce. Wiedziała, że bardzo dobrym bokserem, ale nawet on czasem potrzebował jej pomocy. Mama czasem mówiła, że nie trzeba, wcale nie musi, ale potem przytulała ją mocno i całowała w czubek głowy z wdzięcznością. Shannon wręcz zabronił jej by go leczyła. Tego Kate nie ogarniała. Stwierdziła, że na razie nie będzie o tym myśleć. Była naprawdę bardzo zmęczona. Powinna się już położyć. Poszła do łazienki wziąć prysznic.

Bobby siedział w bibliotece ze szklaneczką whisky. Leniwie podniósł wzrok, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Shannon.  
-Weź sobie jakieś szkło. Siadaj i napij się ze mną.  
Shannon wrócił się do kuchni i zaraz przyszedł ze swoją szklanką. Usiadł naprzeciwko Bobbiego przy niskim stoliku. Łyknął złotego napoju, jak tylko Bobby mu nalał.  
-Położyłeś już swoją wiedźmulkę spać?  
-Odprowadziłem do pokoju.  
-Ech… Musisz się chłopie zdecydować.  
Shannon popatrzył na starego przyjaciela pytająco.  
-Jest ci potrzebna, żebyście z Jay’em. uratowali skórę, racja?- Shannon kiwnął głową.- To będziesz musiał zdecydować, czy chcesz ratować siebie i brata, czy ją.  
-No i jak mam to niby zrobić, Bobby??  
-Nie wiem jak, ale prędzej czy później będziesz chyba musiał.  
-Gówno prawda! Wymyślę jakieś trzecie rozwiązanie. Muszę.  
-Słuchaj. Zakochałeś się i ja to rozumiem, ale się zastanów…Co „nie”? –Skomentował jego potrząsanie głową.- Dzieciaku, myślisz, że nie widzę co tu się dzieje? Każde tylko chce się poświęcać dla drugiego. W powietrzu jest tyle oksytocyny, że robi mi się niedobrze.  
-Bobby, proszę cię…  
-Zrobisz jak będziesz chciał. Wiesz, że kocham cię jak syna i cokolwiek postanowicie z Jay’em. zrobię wszystko, żeby wam pomóc. I nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ja bym się nie wahał, gdybym miał wybierać między wami a nią. Nie chcę tylko żebyś cierpiał potem, jak jeszcze bardziej się do niej przyzwyczaisz.  
-Przyzwyczaisz?? Bobby! To nie szczeniaczek, tylko dziewczyna, na której mi bardzo zależy.  
Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu. Dopijali whisky.  
-Idę się przewietrzyć. Pogadam z bratem. Potem pójdę jej powiedzieć dobranoc zanim zaśnie i wrócę walnąć się na kanapie, jak nie masz nic przeciwko.  
-Taa. Na kanapie. Jasne, jak będziesz chciał.- Powiedział Bobby od niechcenia.

Shannon wyszedł na podwórko. Wybrał numer do brata i zadzwonił. Czekał chwilę. Nikt nie odebrał. Usiadł na schodach ganku i na jakiś czas utonął we własnych myślach. „Trzecie wyjście. Musi być jakieś trzecie wyjście. A może razem z Sayidem udałoby się jakoś pozbyć… Sayid miał ludzi, miał sprzęt…” Sam też nie bał się ryzykować i angażować w takie sytuacje. Lata temu przecież robili dla niego podobne „sprzątanie”, nawet nie raz.   
Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go dzwonek telefonu.  
\--Siema!- przywitał go Jared. – Sorry, nie mogłem odebrać, byłem u Sayida.  
-I co?  
-Sayid jest zdecydowany nam pomóc we wszystkim jak tylko zgodzimy się… no wiesz… posprzątać dla niego. Co o tym myślisz.  
-Coraz bardziej jestem za. Przyjadę jutro rano to zastanowimy się jak to zrobić ok.?  
-Przywieziesz ją ze sobą?  
-Nie. No co ty. Zostawię ją tutaj.  
-Z kim?  
-Jay. – Upomniał go.  
-Dobra dobra. Im mniej wiem tym lepiej.   
-Powiedz lepiej co tam w BF? Wszystko gra? Istnieje jeszcze?  
-Stary! Za kogo ty mnie masz?? W ogóle nie jesteś tu potrzebny. Chodzi wszystko jak w zegarku. - Zaśmiał się do słuchawki.  
-Byle nie od bomby zegarowej.  
Teraz zaśmiali się obaj. Rozmawiali dalej o kilku bieżących sprawach w czasie kiedy w pokoju na piętrze Kate leżała już w łóżku. Mimo zmęczenia, nie potrafiła zasnąć. Zza okna słyszała głos Shannona. Nie była w stanie uchwycić żadnych słów, ale sam dźwięk jego głosu ją uspokajał. Przynajmniej wiedziała, że jest blisko. W końcu zasnęła.

Shannon wrócił do domu. Minął bibliotekę ze śpiącym na fotelu Bobbym i ostrożnie, żeby nie zaskrzypiały deski na schodach, wyszedł na piętro. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju gościnnego. Kate leżała skulona na łóżku. Było w miarę ciepło więc nie przykryła się kołdrą. Przyglądał się przez chwilę jak spokojnie śpi. Potem wgramolił się ostrożnie na łóżko i położył za nią. Delikatnie, żeby jej nie obudzić objął ją w pasie ramieniem. Zamruczała cichutko i wtuliła się w niego.  
-Ech Maleńka, i co ja mam zrobić.- Powiedział sam do siebie.   
Czuł jak przez sen, odruchowo lgnie do niego. Drobniutka, delikatna, tak przyjemnie ciepła. Pocałował ją w szyję. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kate znów zamruczała cicho. Lekko przebudzona w błogim półśnie czuła za sobą przyjemne ciepło muskularnego ciała Shannona. Jego dużą dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Tak bardzo go potrzebowała. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby z nią został.  
-Nic się nie martw Maleńka. Nie pozwolę żeby stała ci się krzywda. Rozmawiałem z bratem. Mamy nowy plan. Wszystko będzie dobrze i nie będziesz musiała brać w tym udziału.- Wyszeptał myśląc, że ona śpi i zdziwił się kiedy mu odpowiedziała.  
-Ale jak to?- Odwróciła się twarzą w jego stronę.  
-Jutro rano pojadę spotkać się z bratem i naszym przyjacielem, który nam pomoże. Wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz.- Odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i zostawił dłoń na jej policzku.  
-O której musimy wstać?- Zapytała z poważną miną.  
-Ty Maleńka możesz spać i leniuchować ile chcesz. Potrzebujesz porządnego odpoczynku.- Puścił do niej oko.  
-Ale… Chcesz mnie tu zostawić i jechać sam?- Usiadła nagle i wpatrywała się w niego niedowierzając.  
-Tak będzie lepiej.- Również podniósł się i usadowił się przed nią.- Bezpieczniej.  
-Nie możesz jechać sam, a jak ci się coś stanie…  
-Jadę się spotkać tylko z bratem i przyjacielem. Nic mi się nie stanie. Poza tym po południu już będę z powrotem.  
Ciągle patrzyła na niego z naburmuszoną miną. Nie przekonał jej.  
-Wiesz jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy, prawda. Przecież wiesz, że gdybym mógł nie odstępowałbym cię na krok. Pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. –Wiesz, prawda?  
Ciągle nachmurzona skinęła głową. Shannon przysunął ją sobie bliżej chwytając za jej nogi i ułożył je na swoich udach. Znów ją pocałował. Jego orzechowe oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie wręcz hipnotyzująco.  
-Nie zostawię cię- pocałunek- i nic mi się nie stanie- pocałunek- wszystko będzie dobrze- pocałunek- i tobie też nic nie będzie- pocałunek.   
Patrzył jak powoli jej twarz się rozjaśnia. Teraz sama zbliżyła się od niego. Oblizała nerwowo dolną wargę. Jej dłonie nieśmiało powędrowały na jego brodate policzki.  
-Wierzę ci.- Szepnęła i pocałowała go.  
Tym razem ich usta dotykały się dużo dłużej. Z delikatnego i subtelnego pocałunek powoli przeradzał się w coraz głębszy i bardziej namiętny. Dłonie Shannona, które dotąd spokojnie spoczywały na jej udach zaczęły powoli wędrować na jej biodra i talię. Powoli wsunął je pod luźną koszulkę, w której Kate położyła się spać. Oboje przymknęli oczy. Kiedy ich języki nieprzerwanie tańczyły ze sobą, ich oddechy stawały się coraz szybsze. Kate czuła pod plecami jego silne ręce, kiedy delikatnie kładł ją w pościeli. Shannon przestał całować jej usta bo chciał całować ją całą. Jego miękkie ciepłe wargi znalazły cudowne zagłębienie na jej szyi tuż pod jej uchem. Dołeczek między obojczykami. Prześlizgnął się niżej, łasząc się policzkiem do jej piersi przez cienki materiał. Pocałował ją w odsłonięty brzuch. Zerknął na nią z dołu badawczo. Trzymając całe dłonie na jej bokach wsunął same kciuki pod spód koszulki i zaczął powoli sunąć do góry.  
Kate oddychała coraz szybciej. Miała wrażenie, że jej serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Piersi! Shannon zaraz zobaczy jej PIERSI! Przez chwilę spanikowała. Położyła swoje dłonie na jego, by go powstrzymać. Zawahała się. Przecież tego właśnie chciała. Być z nim jak najbliżej się da. Bez ubrań. Skóra do skóry. Zmniejszyła ucisk i przemknęła palcami dalej po jego przedramionach, twardych bicepsach porysowanych bliznami, po karku… Przyciągnęła go bliżej. Znów odsłaniał ją powoli całując każdy pojawiający się kawałeczek gołej skóry. Wygięła plecy w łuk z przyjemności i żeby materiał nie blokował się między nią, a prześcieradłem. Wreszcie odsłonił jej piersi. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze, kiedy wziął do ust jej sutek i zaczął ssać. Jego dłonie pokierowały jej ramiona za głowę, by mógł całkiem ściągnąć jej koszulkę. Przez chwilę po prostu się jej przyglądał. Przytrzymał jej ręce za głową, kiedy chciała się nimi zasłonić.  
-Jesteś taka śliczna.- Powiedział jej prosto do ucha swoim typowym chropowatym niskim głosem.  
Skóra Kate pokryła się gęsią skórką. Chciała go bliżej siebie. Jeszcze bliżej. Kiedy puścił jej ręce sięgnęła do dołu jego koszulki. Powoli zaczęła podciągać materiał coraz wyżej. Jej palce przemknęły po opatrunku na jego boku. Odszukała jego wzrok. Shannon wiedział, że prosi o pozwolenie i pokręcił głową. Kate zabrała natychmiast dłoń i spuściła oczy. Szybko zrzucił koszulkę i zaraz z powrotem był przy niej. Tuż nad nią. Opierał się na prawym łokciu tuż przy jej głowie. Lewą dłonią ujął jej twarz i zmusił by popatrzyła na niego.  
-Nie musisz niczego dla mnie robić, Maleńka, ale bądź ze mną. Hm?- Uniósł brwi pytająco.   
Przytaknęła gładząc go po zarośniętym policzku. Ich twarze przybliżyły się do siebie, o te kilka dzielących je centymetrów i znów się całowali. Namiętnie, z pasją i okazując sobie uczucia jakie dla siebie mieli. Ich dłonie chciwie wędrowały po ich ciałach, jakby chcieli dotykać się wszędzie na raz, aż ich ręce spotkały się w którymś momencie i Shannon zaprowadził jej dłoń w miejsce które do tej pory omijała. Przez dżinsy poczuła jaki jest twardy. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że czuje tak samo, że chce tego samego, ale nie wiedziała jak to powiedzieć więc zaprowadziła jego dłoń między swoje uda. Przez materiał poczuł jaka jest wilgotna i zamruczał. Coraz szybszymi ruchami ściągał jej figi. Pomagała mu unosząc biodra w górę. Jego ciepła dłoń pogładziła jej gładki wzgórek łonowy. Zaraz za dotykiem jego dłoni poczuła mokry dotyk jego języka, co wywołało dreszcz przeszywający całe jej ciało.  
-Shannon….- Westchnęła przyciągając jego twarz bliżej siebie.  
-Wszystko będzie ok, Maleńka- Odezwał się niskim pomrukiem.  
Chciała sięgnąć do jego dżinsów. Pozbyć się ich w diabły, żeby wreszcie nic ich nie dzieliło. Shannon przesunął się wyżej. Spojrzał jej w oczy.  
-Wejdź we mnie.- Powiedziała zebrawszy się na odwagę.   
Nie było w tej chwili nic czego chciałby bardziej. Wyprostował się i klęcząc nad nią, zaczął zdejmować spodnie razem z bielizną.  
-O Matko!- wyrwało się Kate, kiedy zobaczyła go nago.  
-Pomalutku, ok.?- powiedział Shannon z troską w głosie pochylając się nad nią.  
Udało mu się uwolnić swoje nogi ze spodni i położył się przy niej na plecach. Chwycił ją w pasie i posadził sobie na udach.  
-Teraz ty tu rządzisz, Maleńka.- Uśmiechnął się do niej uroczo.- Nie śpiesz się.  
Jedną ręką oparła się na jego klacie tuż obok niewielkiej punktowej blizny i uniosła się powoli. W drugą dłoń chwyciła jego męskość i jeszcze wolniej osunęła się na niego. Poczuła jak bardzo ją rozpycha, wypełnia aż do bólu. „Czarownica nabijana na pal” przemknęło jej przez myśl. Opierając się o niego już dwoma rękami, dała sobie tylko chwilę zanim osunęła się bardziej. Z jej ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk. Shannon trzymał ją mocno za biodra i przytrzymywał lekko w górze. Nie pozwalał jej osunąć się całkiem.  
-Pomalutku, Maleńka. Nigdzie się nam nie śpieszy.- Szeptał do niej uspokajająco.  
Jednak Kate chciała mieć go już całego w sobie. Wiedziała, że ból jest chwilowy, zaraz minie. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze…  
-O taaaak.- Oboje jęknęli, gdy wreszcie zupełnie na nim usiadła.  
Na chwilę znieruchomiała, potem uniosła się lekko i znów opadła. Shannon pomagał jej się podnosić, ale nie poruszał biodrami. Chciał by sama mogła wszystko kontrolować. Nie chciał jej znowu skrzywdzić w jakikolwiek sposób. Dopiero kiedy Kate zaczęła swobodniej poruszać się na nim, ruszać biodrami jak prawdziwa amazonka, uniósł swoje biodra dopasował się do jej ruchu w dół. Kate zajęczała głośno. „Oby tylko Bobby mocno spał” przemknęło mu przez myśl.   
Niedługo ich biodra zaczęły przyśpieszać synchronicznie. Ciągle patrzyli sobie w oczy jak pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru. Kate czuła jak ich energie znowu się mieszają. Jakby czerpała z niego równocześnie oddając z siebie, zupełnie naturalnie, instynktownie, wręcz bezmyślnie. Oboje oddychali głośno. Rozgrzani podnieceniem i przepływającą między nimi energią, coraz szybciej zbliżali się do finału. Kate była już na progu orgazmu, kiedy poczuła, że dzieje się z nią coś dziwnego. Poczuła jakby zapadała się i równocześnie unosiła. Przestała widzieć i słyszeć. Nie była wcale świadoma, że Shannon patrzy teraz na nią w osłupieniu. Z przerażeniem wpatruje się w jej zbielałe, niewidzące oczy i słucha jak ona powtarza ciągle kilka tych samych słów.  
-Bracia przeżyją, ona umrze. Ona umrze jak oni przeżyją. Oni umrą jak ona przeżyje.

 

Przebudziła się w środku nocy przytulona do Shannona z głową na jego piersi, mocno obejmowana przez jego masywne ramiona. Czuła jak gładzi ją delikatnie kciukiem po policzku. Najwyraźniej wcale nie spał.  
-Nie pozwolę, żeby ci się coś stało.- Wymruczał, kiedy zorientował się że Kate też nie śpi.  
-Wiem.- Szepnęła i wtuliła się mocniej w jego szyję.  
-Śpij Maleńka. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
-Yhm.- Ułożyła się wygodniej, wtuliła jeszcze bardziej i zasnęła.


	9. Chapter 9

Rano Kate obudziła się w pustym łóżku. Przed południowe słońce rozświetlało pokój. Nie miała wcale ochoty wstawać, zmusił ją do tego głód. Odwiedziła więc łazienkę, ubrała się i zeszła na dół.  
W drzwiach kuchni natknęła się na Bobbiego z dwoma kubkami kawy w dłoniach.  
-Widzę, że ktoś postanowił jednak wstać.- Zażartował.- Czuj się jak u siebie. Zrób sobie kawy, zjedz jakieś śniadanie, a potem przyjdź do ogrodu za domem. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.- Powiedział i poszedł dalej w kierunku tylnych drzwi.   
Kate rozejrzała się po kuchni. Po kolei znajdowała potrzebne jej rzeczy i zrobiła sobie śniadanie. Zjadła szybko, zrobiła sobie herbaty i poszła z kubkiem za dom.  
Widok pięknego ogrodu z kwitnącymi drzewami owocowymi bardzo ją zaskoczył. Kipiący kolorami i świeżością zupełnie nie pasował do domu, a tym bardziej do złomowiska przed nim.  
Pod jedną z większych jabłoni przy ogrodowym stoliku na plastikowych krzesłach siedział Bobby i jakaś kobieta o białych długich włosach. Kate podeszła do nich niepewnie. Przyglądając się nieznajomej pomyślała jak bardzo jej twarz bez zmarszczek i gładkie dłonie nie pasują do siwych włosów. Poza tym jej twarz wydawała się jej jakoś dziwnie znajoma. Jakby widziała ją w prawie zapomnianym śnie.  
-O jesteś.- Odezwał się Bobby i zwrócił się do kobiety.- Constance, to jest właśnie uzdrowicielka, którą przywiózł Shannon.  
-Witaj Kate. Możesz mówić do mnie Connie, tyko Bobby używa mojego pełnego imienia.  
Uścisnęły sobie dłonie.  
-Jesteś taka naturalna.- Powiedziała jej Connie.- Słyszałam też, że bardzo utalentowana.  
„Coś tu jest nie tak” pomyślała Kate i przymknęła na chwilę powieki, żeby zobaczyć Connie „po swojemu”.  
-Wow!- Wyrwało jej się zanim się powstrzymała. Connie zaśmiała się perliście.  
-Nigdy nie spoktałaś innej wiedźmy, co?  
-Moja babcia była taka jak ja, ale…. Ona nie lśniła tak jak ty.  
-Nic się nie przejmuj. Wszystko to tylko kwestia praktyki i ćwiczeń. Twoja babcia uważała, że powinno się korzystać tylko z naturalnych darów i nie chciała, żebyś się uczyła nowych rzeczy. Jednak teraz kiedy jesteś dorosła, myślę, że sama powinnaś o tym zdecydować. Chodź, przysiądź się do nas. Porozmawiamy.  
Kate przysiadła się do stolika.  
-Znałaś moją babcię??  
-Pewnie nie pamiętasz, bo byłaś jeszcze malutka, ale odwiedzałam was kiedyś od czasu do czasu.  
-Powiedziałem Constance o wszystkim, bo myślę, że może pomóc.- Odezwał się Bobby.  
-Mamy dość czasu, żeby nauczyć się wystarczająco dużo, by uratować moich chłopaków.- Stwierdziła Connie.  
-Twoich??  
-Oj nie w tym sensie. Nieważne. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciała, postaram się, żeby nauczyć cię wszystkiego, co sama potrafię, tylko musisz mi obiecać coś. Zachowasz wszystko w tajemnicy i będziesz słuchać moich rad i robić wszystko, o co cię poproszę, nawet jeśli wyda ci się to nielogiczne, niemożliwe albo głupie. W zamian za to, ja obiecuję ci, że nauczę cię tyle przez kolejne 3 tygodnie, że będziesz mogła uratować Shannona i Jareda. No i oczywiście, żebyś wyszła z tego cało. Zgoda?  
Kate westchnęła ciężko. Czuła instynktownie, że może zaufać Connie, ale nie chciała mieć tajemnic przed Shannnonem. Chociaż jego bezpieczeństwo było przecież ważniejsze.  
-Dobrze. Zgadzam się. Zrobię wszystko, żeby Shannon był bezpieczny.   
-Świetnie. Czeka nas dużo pracy.  
-Możemy zacząć od razu, jeśli o mnie chodzi.- Powiedziała Kate z entuzjazmem.  
-No proszę jaka pilna uczennica.- Connie uśmiechnęła się najpierw do niej potem zwróciła się do przyjaciela.- Bobby, wydawało mi się, czy mówiłeś, że musisz naprawić jakiś samochód?  
-Dobra już sobie idę.- Zamarudził wstając od stolika i zaraz zniknął za rogiem domu.  
-Dobrze. Teraz mi powiedz czy potrafisz coś poza uleczaniem.  
-Wczoraj zabrałam ból Shannonowi, ale wzięłam go na siebie, to było straszne. Wolałabym już nigdy tego nie musieć robić.  
\- Nie martw się. Można to robić inacej. Nauczę cię jak uśmierzać ból, tak byś sama nie cierpiała. Co potrafisz jeszcze?   
-Jak się poznaliśmy to…-Zawahała się.  
-Bądź ze mną zupełnie szczera, albo nic z tego nie wyjdzie.- Upomniała ją Connie.  
-Wiem, że nie powinnam była…. Ale ja byłam taka strasznie słaba, a on nalegał i …czerpałam z niego.- Powiedziała cicho, ze wstydem.  
-Już wszystko jasne. –Mruknęła Connie sama do siebie.- Nic się nie przejmuj, to nie koniecznie coś złego.  
-Ale babcia mówiła mi zawsze, że nie wolno czerpać z ludzi.  
-Jeśli robi się to wbrew czyjejś woli, to oczywiście jest to nieetyczne. Natomiast w waszym przypadku, tylko potęguje uczucia.  
-Nie bardzo rozumiem.  
-Taka wymiana energii jaką sobie zafundowaliście, znaczy ty jego zawróciłaś z nad krawędzi śmierci, a potem on praktycznie zrobił to samo. Wymieniliście prawie całe swoje zapasy. Jednak z tego co widzę, to całkowity transfer jeszcze się nie zakończył.  
-Widzisz to??  
-Ty Wiedźmulko widzisz kolory, które mówią ci o stanie zdrowia ludzi, ja widzę te bardziej subtelne energie.  
-Widzę też emocje.- Wtrąciła Kate dumnie.- Szczególnie te mocne.  
-No proszę. Hm…To ciekawe.  
-A o co chodzi z tym… transferem?  
-Babcia mówiła ci, żebyś nie czerpała z nikogo, bo to czasem może bardzo skomplikować życie. Wymiana energii zwiększa odczuwanie emocji. To jakby twoje emocje docierały do kogoś, mieszały się z jego własnymi, a potem wracały do ciebie.  
-Dalej nie bardzo rozumiem.- Zasmuciła się Kate.  
-Kiedy go uzdrawiałaś zależało ci na jego bezpieczeństwie. Troszczyłaś się o niego.  
-Oczywiście.- Wtrąciła Kate.- To podstawa za każdym razem jak kogoś leczę.  
-Właśnie. Tym razem też dostałaś energię z powrotem, również dlatego, że on troszczył się o ciebie. Teraz te uczucia krążą między wami i potęgują się nawzajem.  
-Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdyby nie to, nie zależałoby mu na mnie??- Zasmuciła się Kate.  
-Nie, Wiedźmulko. Nic takiego nie chciałam powiedzieć. Myślę, że nawet gdyby bez tego transferu trwało to trochę dłużej, to i tak chcielibyście być razem. Teraz po prostu przyciągacie się jeszcze bardziej. Szczególnie, że jak ci mówiłam, wasza wymiana jeszcze się na zakończyła.  
-A kiedy się zakończy? Co się w tedy stanie??  
-Od czasu tamtego wieczora, za każdym razem, kiedy macie ze sobą bliski kontakt fizyczny, tworzy się między wami swego rodzaju więź. Kiedy wasze energie będą już zupełnie wymieszane i staną się identyczne, będziecie związani na stałe. Tego nie da się już odwrócić ani zahamować. Dlatego babcia cię ostrzegała przed czerpaniem z kogoś.  
-Babcia mi zabroniła tego robić.  
-Pewnie bała się, że mogłabyś połączyć się z niewłaściwym człowiekiem. Ona kiedyś popełniła ten błąd, na pewno chciała cię przed tym uchronić.  
-Czerpała też z kogoś???  
-Tak. Niestety nawet my wiedźmy czasem mylimy się w ocenie ludzi.- Connie zamyśliła się na chwilę.- Wróćmy lepiej do ciebie. Zdarzyło ci się już czerpać z czegoś? Jakiegoś miejsca, przedmiotu?  
-Jest takie miejsce, gdzie odpoczywam bardziej niż gdzie indziej. Shannon uważa, że tam właśnie czerpię, tyle że nie świadomie. Sama nie wiem. Może ma rację.  
-To może zacznijmy od tego, bo to bardzo ważne, żeby nie brakło ci siły. Nie możesz oddawać więcej niż sama potrzebujesz. Twoim naturalnym żywiołem jako uzdrowicielki jest Ziemia. „Ziemia moim ciałem…” dlatego najłatwiej na początek będzie ci czerpać z niej. Może będzie ci też łatwej, jak zdejmiesz buty. Chodź.   
Obie wstały i odeszły kawałek od stolika.  
-Przypomnij sobie jak czerpałaś z Shannona.  
-To było łatwe. Jego energia sama się do mnie pchała. Sam chciał mi ją oddać.  
-Ziemia jest jak twoja matka, a ty jesteś jej cząstką, ona też nie będzie ci bronić dostępu do swojej siły. Otwórz się na nią i włóż w to trochę wysiłku. Mleko też samo nie poleci, nawet jak matka chce karmić.  
Kate stanęła boso na chłodnej trawie, czując ją pod stopami zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na tym odczuciu. Poczuła delikatne mrowienie w stopach. Po chwili zaczęło jej się wydawać jakby faktycznie miała więcej siły. Jakby wypiła mocną kawę i kofeina zaczęła działać. Potem poczuła to jeszcze mocniej. Mrowienie w stopach też się nasiliło. Niedługo całe jej ciało było jakby naelektryzowane.  
-Powoli.- Upomniała ją Connie.  
-Nie umiem się już skupić.  
-Spokojnie. Przestań. Teraz poczuj to. Naładowałaś się. Może więcej nawet niż powinnaś. Pamiętaj, że to może być niebezpieczne dla ciebie, jak weźmiesz za dużo na raz. Pamiętaj, że najlepiej od razu oddać wszystko co wzięłaś ponad stan. Musisz zachować równowagę. Teraz druga ważna lekcja. Co można zrobić z tym, co dostałaś od Ziemi.  
Podeszły bliżej jednej z jabłoni.  
-Widzisz te kwiaty? Wybierz jeden. Oddaj mu energię. Mam ochotę na świeże jabłko.  
-Ale przecież, jabłka będą dopiero w lecie. Mam przyśpieszyć czas??  
-Nie, Wiedźmulko. Masz tylko zużyć energię Ziemi. Ziemia tworzy. To dlatego potrafisz zagoić rany. Odtwarzasz to co zostało zniszczone. Teraz proszę cię, żebyś stworzyła coś co naturalnie powstało by trochę później.  
Kate chwyciła delikatnie gałązkę i skupiła się na zadaniu, na jednym kwiatuszku. Starała się myśleć o jabłku jak o zdrowym ciele. Swoim celu. Zaczęła „leczyć„ kwiatka by stał się jabłkiem. Po kilku długich minutach zaczęła odczuwać fizyczne zmęczenie. Na gałązce pokrytej białymi kwiatami pojawiło się zielone jabłuszko wielkości orzecha laskowego. Przestała przesyłać do niego energię. Patrzyła z zachwytem na swoje dzieło.  
-Nawet nie takie trudne.  
-To twoja naturalna umiejętność, Wiedźmulko. Musisz tylko ćwiczyć. A właśnie. Miałam zjeść to jabłko, myślisz, że mogę?  
-No… chyba jeszcze nie.  
-Jeszcze raz. Zaczerpnij z Ziemi i do roboty.  
Kate posłusznie skupiła się na czerpaniu. Tym razem było jej już łatwiej. Energia Ziemi wnikała w nią stopniowo i stabilnie. Faktycznie trochę przypominało to czerpanie z Shannona, choć nie było aż takie przyjemne. Gdyby miała znaleźć jakąś analogię to powiedziałaby, że czerpanie z niego było jak słońce na twarzy i dotyk ukochanej osoby, zaś czerpanie z Ziemi jak odpoczywanie w cieniu drzew na miękkim mchu, albo chłodny piasek pod bosymi stopami w upalny dzień. W każdym bądź razie spodobało jej się. Przestała się skupiać na tym co robiła.  
Nagle coś mocno uderzyło ją w tyłek. Otworzyła oczy. Siedziała na trawie. Tuż przed nią kucała Connie z zatroskaną miną.  
-Wołałam cię, nie słyszałaś?  
Kate potrząsnęła głową.  
-No, Wiedźmulko…- podała jej rękę pomagając wstać- …musisz bardziej uważać.- Ruchem dłoni zasugerowała jej, żeby wytarła coś co ma pod nosem.- Pamiętaj, że Ziemia jest dużo większa od Shannona.  
Kate otarła krew z nosa. „O Matko, faktycznie muszę uważać, bo jeszcze rozwalę sobie mózg” pomyślała.  
Connie podała jej chusteczkę.  
-Jak się czujesz?  
-Dobrze. Jak po pięciu kawach.- Zaśmiała się nerwowo.  
-No, przesadziłaś trochę. Lepiej oddaj od razu.- Ruchem głowy pokazała na gałązkę jabłoni.  
Za drugim razem oddawanie też było dużo łatwiejsze, ale nauczona swoim małym wypadkiem, pilnowała się by trzymać umysł na wodzy i utrzymać skupienie. Kontrolowała przepływ energii przez cały czas. Pod koniec nawet zerkała ukradkiem spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Za każdym razem jabłuszko było trochę większe. W końcu zaczęło nabierać koloru. Rumienić się w jej dłoni. Kiedy kolejny raz zerknęła, jabłko było prawie dojrzałe, ale powoli czuła, że słabnie. Przestała. A tak niewiele brakowało. Ale przecież cały czas stała na ziemi. Connie nic o tym nie mówiła, jednak Kate postanowiła, że spróbuje czerpać i oddawać… no może nie równocześnie, z tym by sobie nie poradziła, ale małymi porcjami brać i oddawać. Przypominało to trochę napełnianie szklanki wodą za pomocą małej łyżeczki. Jednak działało. Wreszcie Kate zdecydowała, że jabłko większe i bardziej rumiane już nie będzie i z dumą zerwała je i podała Connie.  
-Brawo! Założę się, że niedługo będziesz to potrafiła robić naprawdę jednocześnie, bez takiego małego oszustwa jak na końcu.- Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny biorąc od niej owoc.  
-Czego jeszcze mogę się nauczyć?- Zapytała Kate z entuzjazmem.  
-Powiedzmy, że to była nauka jazdy na trójkołowym rowerku. Zanim upłyną kolejne 3 tygodnie, musisz być gotowa na udział w formule 1 połączonej z offroadem. Teraz jednak zrobimy sobie przerwę. Chodź, ugotujemy jakiś obiad Bobbiemu.  
……………………………………………………………….

Kilka minut po 9 rano Shannon spotkał się w biurze BF ze swoim bratem. Z Sayidem byli umówieni dopiero na 10. Rozmawiali o interesach, ale Shannon nie mógł się skupić. Zastanawiał się o czym powinien powiedzieć bratu, a co zostawić dla siebie. Było mu tym trudniej, że do tej pory nigdy nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic. Wreszcie Jared sam poruszył temat.  
-Hej! Ziemia do Shannona! W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz. Kurwa, zaczarowała cię czy co?!  
Shannon spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
-Wyruchałeś ją co? Albo dałeś się wyruchać! Bez różnicy! Tylko zapomniałeś, że masz mózg.  
-Przymknij się Jay, nie o to chodzi.- Warknął Shannon.  
-To oświeć mnie.  
-Jak będziemy się dalej trzymali planu, to zginiemy albo my, albo ona.- Wyrzucił z siebie.  
-Skąd wiesz?  
-Powiedziała mi.- Zawiesił na chwilę głos.- Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. Właściwie to nie tak po prostu mi powiedziała, tylko wpadła w jakiś, bo ja wiem, trans, czy coś.  
-Co kurwa!?  
-No mówię ci przecież. Nagle przestała kontaktować i mówiła te parę słów w kółko.  
-Jakich słów?? Co dokładnie powiedziała?  
-Że my przeżyjemy, a ona nie.  
-Myślisz, że to pamięta? Pytałeś ją? Bo jak nie pamięta, to…  
-Absolutnie NIE!  
-Kurwa, jednak bzyknąłeś ją. – Westchnął Jared.  
-To nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Nie zabierzemy ze sobą niewinnej dziewczyna na pewną śmierć, żeby ratować swoje dupska.  
-Ja tam wolę swój tyłek niż jej, ale najwyraźniej jestem osamotniony w takim podejściu. Eh, miałem jednak ja jechać ją poszukać. A ty też miałeś ją poszukać, a nie poruchać.  
-Jay, daj już spokój.  
-No to co chcesz teraz zrobić, geniuszu?  
-Poprosimy Sayida o wsparcie. Weźmiemy kogoś z jego ludzi zamiast Kate, wybijemy wszystkich skurwysynów, a wieczorem ty sobie wrócisz ruchać dowolną ze swoich przyjaciółek, a ja wrócę do Kate.  
-Tak. To naprawdę genialne. Niech mi ktoś jeszcze kiedyś powie, że starsi bracia są mądrzejsi.- Skomentował kipiąc sarkazmem.

………………………………………….

Niecałe pół godziny od przyjścia Kate i Connie do domu Bobbiego, w całej kuchni pachniało już ziołami i gotującym się jedzeniem.  
-Szkoda, że nie przywiozłam swoich ziół.- Stwierdziła Kate krojąc warzywa na surówkę.- Nie wiem czy słyszałaś, ale pakowałam się trochę, że tak powiem, w pośpiechu.  
-Słyszałam co nieco od Bobbiego.- Odpowiedziała Connie.- Nie przejmuj się, Bobby i tak znienawidzi nas za ten obiad.  
-Jak to???  
-Surówka? Zupa krem z brokułów? Kolorowo i zdrowo. To zupełnie nie pasuje do jego upodobań kulinarnych.- Zaśmiała się Connie.  
-No to będzie jadł sam gulasz.- Kate wzruszyła ramionami.- Chociaż i tak mam przeczucie, że będzie bardzo chwalił.  
-Dlaczego?  
-Bo zauważyłam, że bardzo cię lubi.  
-Oj. Stare dzieje.- Connie machnęła lekceważąco ręką.- Nic nas już nie łączy. No przyjaźń oczywiście. Ale powiedz jak tam Shannon? Dajesz sobie z nim jakoś rady? Przyzwyczajona jesteś pewnie do wolności, a zawsze był bardzo zaborczy. Pewnie chce cię zamknąć w złotej klatce, tym bardziej że budująca się między wami więź na niego też działa.  
-Trochę trudno mi się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wiesz, że ktoś tak dba o mnie. Co zmieni ta więź, jak już się skończy tworzyć?  
-Dokładnie nie jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć, bo to za każdym razem jest trochę inaczej. Na pewno będziecie się lepiej rozumieć, czasem się zdarza, że takie pary rozumieją się dosłownie bez słów, samymi myślami. Trochę inaczej wygląda to jeśli obie osoby mają dar, w tedy ich zdolności też się potęgują. Mogą się w nich uaktywnić nowe zdolności. Mieszane pary bardzo rzadko się zdarzają. Ciężko powiedzieć.   
\- Connie? Mogę być z tobą całkiem szczera, prawda?  
-Oczywiście, Wiedźmulko. Nawet powinnaś.  
-Bo widzisz…Te nowe zdolności…Bo wczoraj wieczorem…- Wstydziła się powiedzieć głośno, o tym co nurtowało ją od samego rana.  
-Mów śmiało. Przeżyłam już wiele i założę się, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie zaskoczyć ani zbulwersować. O co chodzi?  
-W sumie to nie o TO, tylko jakby…- Przez chwilę w milczeniu kroiła seler, jakby nie zamierzała kontynuować, wreszcie odezwała się znowu.- Jak się kochaliśmy to nagle jak już… no wiesz, to zrobiło mi się tak dziwnie. Jakbym tonęła i lewitowała równocześnie i czułam, że moje usta się poruszają. Wiedziałam, że coś mówię, ale nic nie słyszałam. Chyba widziałam też coś, tylko nie pamiętam dokładnie. Chyba jakiś pożar… Ogień… może to jakieś wspomnienie…  
-Pytałaś Shannona?  
-Jak się obudziłam, to już go nie było. Connie, nie pamiętam, ale czuję, że to było coś złego.  
-Nic się nie martw Wiedźmulko.  
-Ty też masz minę, jakbym ci właśnie powiedziała, że udusiłam szczeniaczka.  
-Nie kochanie. –Podeszła do Kate wycierając dłonie w ściereczkę i wyciągnęła do niej ramiona. Przytuliły się.- Chociaż masz rację, trochę się przejęłam. Wieszczenie to trochę inna liga. Nie należę do tego klubu. Cóż. Nie należy martwić się na zapas. Mam jeszcze kilka przyjaciółek. Coś wymyślimy. Dowiem się od nich, na ile inaczej muszę z tobą trenować i uczyć i wszystko ogarniemy.  
Odsunęły się trochę od siebie i Connie obdarzyła Kate cudownie ciepłym uśmiechem. Na tyle szczerym, że Kate jej uwierzyła.  
Po obiedzie, który Bobby bardzo chwalił jak przewidziała Kate, siedzieli razem w ogrodzie przy popołudniowej kawie. Kate popijała ziołową herbatę ubolewając trochę nad faktem, że nie ma tu Shannona. Poza tym, że tęskniła już za nim, tęskniła też za przepyszną kawą jaką tylko on potrafił dla niej zrobić.  
-Bobby, masz ochotę na świeże jabłko?- Zapytała Connie patrząc wymownie na Kate. Ta skinęła głową i wzięła głęboki oddech. Zdjęła buty, wstała i podeszła do jednej z nisko zwisających gałęzi.  
-Co wy kombinujecie, dziewczyny?- Bobby patrzył to na jedną to na drugą.  
-Patrz i podziwiaj moją błyskotliwą uczennicę.  
Kate zaczęła czerpać z Ziemi. Ogarnęło ją znajome już uczucie. Tym razem zanim skończyła chwyciła gałązkę i spróbowała przekazać energię do jednego z kwiatków nie przestając czerpać. To wymagało całkowitego skupienia. Słyszała, że Connie rozmawia o czymś z Bobbym, ale puszczała to zupełnie mimo uszu. Musiała teraz kontrolować przepływ energii od siebie i z siebie równocześnie. Nie wiedziała, czy podoła, ale odezwała się w niej ambicja i chciała zaimponować obojgu i sprawdzić samą siebie. Zerknęła jednym okiem i podglądnęła „stan jabłuszka”. Było wielkości śliwki. Przesunęła dłoń z gałązki na owoc. Teraz nie musiała podglądać. Czuła jak rośnie jej w dłoni. Robi się coraz cięższy. Zajęcie było wyczerpujące umysłowo, chociaż fizycznie czuła się bardzo dobrze. Tym razem kontrolowała ciągle by nie przesadzić w żadną stronę. Cały proces trwał też o niebo mniej czasu niż za pierwszym razem. Po kilkunastu minutach zerknęła kontrolnie. Jabłko było już duże, rumiane i dojrzałe. Skończyła. Zerwała owoc i dumnie podała Bobbiemu, który podziękował z zaskoczoną miną. Ledwo wziął jabłko z ręki Kate, usłyszeli dźwięk silnika ścigacza podjeżdżającego przed dom.  
-Dziękuję, że mnie tego wszystkiego uczysz.- Zawołała Kate obejmując Connie za szyję i całując ją w policzek. Potem pobiegła przywitać Shannona.  
Spotkali się w korytarzu łączącym drzwi frontowe z wyjściem do ogrodu.  
-Cześć Maleńka!- Zawołał do niej z perlistym uśmiechem.  
-Tęskniłam.- Powiedziała Kate rzucając się mu na szyję i obejmując go w pasie nogami. Tak strasznie chciała mu opowiedzieć czego się nauczyła, ale obiecała nic o tym nie wspominać więc zapytała co tam u Jareda.  
-Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko ci później opowiem.- Powiedział podchodząc z nią w ramionach do szafki gdzie zostawił kask, a potem ruszył dalej nie puszczając jej z ramion.-Bobby w ogrodzie? Nudziłaś się?  
-Wcale nie.- Mówiła mu do ucha ciągle się przytulając.- Poznałam Connie przyjaciółkę Bobbiego i się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.  
-Poznałaś moją mamę?  
-Co???  
W tym momencie byli już w połowie drogi przez trawnik. Kate natychmiast puściła Shannona i zeskoczyła na ziemię. „Jak to mamę?” pomyślała „ja jej powiedziałam, że się kochaliśmy, mamom nie mówi się takich rzeczy!”  
Kiedy podeszli do stolika pod jabłonią Kate ciągle płonęła rumieńcem.  
-Cześć mamo.- Powiedział Shannon całując Connie w policzek.- Hej Bobby.  
-Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział?- Westchnęła Kate cicho siadając na trawie pod drzewem.  
-A nie mówiłem ci?- Prawie naturalnie zdziwił się Bobby z apetytem zagryzając jabłko. Domyślał się o co Kate ma pretensje, trochę go to bawiło.  
-Co ty tu robisz mamo?-Zapytał Shannon ignorując całą resztę.  
-Odwiedzam znajomego. –Odpowiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem.  
Shannon spojrzał na nią powątpiewająco.  
-No dobrze.- Przyznała z westchnieniem. Chciałam zobaczyć tę twoją wiedźmulkę, o której mówił mi Jared.  
-Mamo, nie nazywaj jej tak.  
-Ona nie ma nic przeciwko. Prawda Wiedźmulko?  
Kate pochłonięta swoimi myślami przytaknęła tylko.  
-Widzisz?- Wytknęła mu triumfalnie.- No dobrze, ja już będę uciekać. Do zobaczenia Bobby, pa Wiedźmulko, uważaj na siebie synu.- Cmoknęła powietrze obok jego ucha i poszła w kierunku domu.  
Wszyscy przez chwilę patrzyli w milczeniu jak się oddala, aż w końcu Kate oprzytomniała i pobiegła za nią.  
-Kiedy się znowu zobaczymy? Chcę dalej się uczyć.- Odezwała się jak upewniła się, że Bobby i Shannon nie usłyszą.  
-Niech Bobby da ci numer mojego telefonu. Zadzwoń do mnie jak będziesz znowu miała trochę czasu dla siebie. Im prędzej tym lepiej oczywiście.   
Przytuliły się jeszcze raz na pożegnanie i Kate wróciła do ogrodu, a Connie do swojego samochodu. Kiedy Kate podeszła do stolika Shannon i Bobby dziwnie zamilkli, jakby mówili wcześniej o niej.  
-Hej Maleńka.-Ton głosu Shannona był prawie beztroski, choć trochę nienaturalny.- Chciałabyś zobaczyć teraz moje ulubione miejsce? Może nie jest tak okazałe jak tamte ruiny, ale myślę, że może ci się spodobać.  
-Czy to się wiąże z jeżdżeniem na twojej piekielnej machinie?  
-Ja niestety nie mam koni. Poza tym chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że ta „machina” całkiem niedawno uratowała nam tyłki.  
-No powiedzmy, bo nie całkiem.  
-Oj nie dąsaj się. Mam dla ciebie coś. Może nawet polubisz jeżdżenie ze mną. Bobby, będziemy wieczorem.  
-Śmiem wątpić.- Powiedziała, mimo to jednak podała mu rękę i dała się zaprowadzić przed dom.  
Obok białego ducati Shannona leżał większy niż zwykły jego plecak. Podeszli bliżej. Shannon wyjął z niego biało-czarną kurtkę identyczną jak swoja, tyle że damską i oczywiście mniejszą i kask też taki sam jak jego. Wyciągnął w jej stronę obie ręce w każdej trzymając jedną z rzeczy.  
-No przecież nie spodziewałam się kwiatów.- Parsknęła.  
-Przymierz.  
-Naprawdę musimy? Nie możemy się tam przespacerować?  
-To trochę za daleko na spacer. Nie mam tu auta, bo śpieszyłem się do ciebie.  
-Yhm. Po drodze robiąc zakupy. Chcesz mnie koniecznie przekonać do tej bestii.  
-Polubiłaś kawę więc, pomyślałem, że jest szansa.  
-Kawa nie jest niebezpieczna.  
-Ależ jest. No uparciuszku, zrób to dla mnie.- Pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.  
-No dobrze.- Zgodziła się wreszcie.- Doceń tylko, że dla nikogo innego bym tego nie zrobiła.- dodała ubierając kurtkę.  
Kurtka była sztywna i obcisła, krępowała jej ruchy, a kask trochę gniótł ją w uszy.  
-Niewygodnie mi w tym.  
-No już. Wskakuj marudo! Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.- Sam już siedział na motorze i odpalał silnik.  
Kate musiała jednak przyznać, że teraz jazda była nieco bardziej komfortowa, co nie zmieniało faktu, że bała się dużych prędkości. Na szczęście podróż nie trwała długo. Mocno zwolnili wyjeżdżając na stromą drogą na szczyt wzgórza. Zaparkowali na środku niewielkiej łączki i podeszli do krawędzi urwiska. W dole było widać wielkie miasto. Jego miasto.  
Popołudniowe słońce powoli zaczynało pomarańczowieć, choć dawało jeszcze sporo ciepła. Całą dolinę u ich stóp pokrywały punkciki budynków. Bliżej środka gęściej i dużo większe, bokami rozmywały się mieszając coraz bardziej z zielenią. Powoli zaczynały pojawiać jasne kropeczki zapalających się latarni.  
Shannon usiadł na miękkiej trawie rozpinając kurtkę. Kate usadowiła się między jego kolanami i oparła się o niego plecami.   
-A jednak mieszczuch.- Zażartowała trącając go łokciem.  
-Mów co chcesz. Mnie się tu podoba i bardzo lubię to miejsce.  
-Mnie też.- Powiedziała już zupełnie poważnie wtulając się w niego mocniej.  
-Kiedyś mama nas tu zabierała, jak Jay jeszcze uczył się chodzić. Mówiła, że jest tu na tyle spokojnie, że może tu medytować. Przyjeżdżam tu ciągle patrzeć jak miasto się zmienia, a jednak ciągle jest takie samo.  
-Yhm. Naprawdę fajne miejsce.  
Przez dłuższy czas siedzieli w milczeniu podziwiając widok.  
-Masz fajną mamę.- Kate odezwała się pierwsza.  
-Ha ha. Wiem. Chociaż czasami bywa dziwna. Często nadopiekuńcza.  
-To wiem teraz po kim to masz.  
-Taaaa. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Wiesz, że jednak naprawiłaś mnie wczoraj?  
Nie wiedziała.  
-Przepraszam.- Powiedziała zawstydzona.  
-Nie przepraszaj Maleńka.  
-Wiem, że nie chciałeś, ale nawet nie wiem kiedy.  
-Nic się nie przejmuj. Ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby ci było źle przeze mnie.  
-Mówiłeś. Ale…- Zamilkła. Miała to trzymać w tajemnicy. Chociaż gdyby nie mówiła wszystkiego? Przecież wiedział, że czerpie z miejsca, choć nieświadomie.- Ćwiczę, wiesz? Uczę się „doładowywać” z miejsca. Będę mogła cię leczyć i nic nie stracę. Nie będziesz się musiał o mnie martwić.  
-Wiesz, że to nie możliwe, prawda? Zawsze będę się o ciebie martwił.  
Obrócił ją przodem do siebie i przewrócił się na plecy. Pociągnął ją za sobą tak, że leżała teraz na nim.  
-Wiem. A ja martwię się o ciebie i wolałabym nie musieć cię nigdy leczyć.  
Pochylając się nad nim i mówiąc to pokiwała głową. Jej loki łaskotały go po twarzy. Pogłaskała go chłodną dłonią po czole i skroni.  
-Nie jest ci zimno?- Wsunął ręce pod jej rozpiętą kurtkę, objął ją mocno i przycisnął do siebie.  
-Nie.- Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w usta. –Mam przecież cieplutki materacyk.  
-Chyba ktoś właśnie potraktował mnie bardzo przedmiotowo.- Udał obrażonego.  
-Ojej.- Również udała, że się przejęła.  
Pocałowała go znowu.  
-Teraz lepiej?  
W odpowiedzi mruknął tylko zaprzeczając.  
-A teraz?- Chciała cmoknąć go jeszcze raz, ale on podniósł głowę, kiedy chciała się odsunąć i całował ją dalej.  
Nad nimi niebo powoli zmieniało barwę z jasnego błękitu na coraz ciemniejszy. Chmury zaczęły różowieć od coraz niżej zsuwającego się słońca. W dole miasto migotało już jak jeden wielki neon.  
-Wiem Maleńka, że ci wygodnie.- Odezwał się w przerwie między jednym, a drugim namiętnym pocałunkiem.- Ale nie chciałabyś może się przenieść do łóżka i tam kontynuować?  
Kate chętnie się zgodziła. Wstali i przygotowali się do jazdy. Droga powrotna była dla Kate najgorsza. Ciągle nie lubiła jeździć na motorze, a teraz jeszcze było prawie całkiem ciemno. Nie potrafiła przestać się zastanawiać, jak Shannon potrafi trzymać się drogi, kiedy widzi jej tylko kawałek przed sobą. Ściskała go mocno w pasie i większość trasy miała zamknięte oczy. Pod domem Bobbiego Shannon zobaczył jej minę.  
-Widzę, że jednak nie polubiłaś tego.  
Pokręciła głową.  
-Chodź. Może uda mi się wynagrodzić ci to jakoś. –Wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził do pokoju na piętrze.  
Kate najpierw chciała wziąć prysznic, a Shannon nie miał nic przeciwko. Jednak po 3 minutach ciągnących się jak wieczność, zamiast czekać, aż Kate wyjdzie z łazienki, poszedł do niej.  
Stała pod prysznicem. Przez szum wody nie usłyszała jak drzwi kabiny najpierw otworzyły się, a potem zasunęły. Myła właśnie włosy i miała zamknięte oczy. Nie zauważyła jak stanął tuż za nią.  
Nagle poczuła czyjś dotyk i podskoczyła przestraszona.  
-To tylko ja. Nie mogłem się na ciebie doczekać i pomyślałem, że ci pomogę.  
Spojrzała na niego z góry na dół. Jeszcze raz na dół.  
-Mam niejasne wrażenie, że jak tu jesteś to wcale nie wyjdę stąd szybciej.- Uśmiechnęła się do niego patrząc mu w oczy.  
-Może…-Mruknął nalewając sobie żelu pod prysznic na dłoń.- Daj umyję ci plecy.  
Dłońmi śliskimi od pachnącej piany delikatnie masował jej plecy i kark. Wcale mu się już nie śpieszyło.  
-Wiesz, że moje plecy dawno się skończyły?- Zachichotała, kiedy poczuła jego wielkie dłonie na swoim tyłku.  
-Mmm wiem. Mam przestać?  
-Absolutnie nie.  
Wypięła się do niego bardziej, opierając rękami o kafelki przed sobą. Strugi gorącej wody wypełniały powoli kabinę parą. Shannon gładził jej pupę i ściskał za pośladki. Powoli jego dłoń zaczęła wędrować bardziej do przodu pomiędzy jej udami. Kate poczuła jeden z jego palców wślizgujących się w nią. Drugą rękę położył na jej gładkim łonie i naciskał delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Zamruczał wprost do jej ucha jak wielki kot i cała skóra Kate pokryła się gęsią skórką mimo gorącej wody i nagrzanego powietrza. Wkrótce obie jego ręce znów przesunęły się w górę jej ciała i zacisnęły się na jej piersiach. Czuła jaki jest twardy, kiedy przywarł do niej całym swoim ciałem. Chciała sięgnąć do tyłu, żeby go dotknąć, ale jej nie pozwolił. Położył jej ręce z powrotem na ścianie przed nimi i tam przytrzymał. Czuła jak coraz mocniej na nią napiera. Wypięła się mocniej by ułatwić mu zadanie. Też chciała żeby już w nią wszedł. Nie mogła się już doczekać tego cudownego uczucia. Już! Teraz! Chciała krzyczeć, ale tylko głośno oddychała. W kabinie robiło się coraz goręcej i bardziej duszno. Shannon łasił się do niej i ocierał. Czuła jego ręce na sobie, na całej śliskiej skórze. Czasem z jej ust wyrywał się jakiś cichy jęk. Shannon mruczał cicho za jej plecami. Odgarnął jej włosy odsłaniając szyję i kark. Polizał najpierw delikatną, mokrą skórę na złączeniu jej szyi z barkiem, a potem lekko ugryzł.  
-Przy tobie budzi się we mnie zwierze, wiesz?- Wymruczał jej do ucha.- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak ciężko mi go kontrolować.  
Na dźwięk jego niskiego tonu, Kate przeszył kolejny dreszcz.  
-Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.  
-Nie zrobisz.- Sapnęła ledwie znajdując słowa.- Zrób to, na co masz ochotę.  
Bała się tego co może stać się za chwilę, ale to jeszcze bardziej ją podnieciło.  
-Proszę.- Szepnęła cichutko.  
Poczuła jego zęby na swojej szyi, jego dłonie na swoich biodrach, a jego penisa w sobie. Jednym idealnym pchnięciem wszedł w nią cały. Krzyknęła. Zakrył jej usta dłonią.  
-Cicho. Bobby jest na dole.- Znów zamruczał do jej ucha.  
Kilka pierwszych ruchów biodrami zrobił bardzo wolno. Dał jej maleńką szansę by przyzwyczaiła się do jego rozmiaru. Tylko kilka. Zaraz przyśpieszył. Objął ją w talii przedramieniem lewej ręki, prawą trzymał za szyję i ciągle gryzł po karku. Kate była oszołomiona wszystkimi tymi doznaniami na raz, czuła, że robi jej się duszno. Była też zachwycona. Ich energie znowu się zaczęły mieszać. Miała wrażenie, że jej odczucia są o wiele intensywniejsze od naturalnych.Czuła jak narasta w niej coraz większe gorąco, jak coraz szybciej zbliża się do orgazmu. W duchu modliła się tylko do Bogini Matki, by znów nie straciła przytomności. By mogła zapamiętać wszystko. Cieszyć się bliskością jego ciała i kontrolowanym uściskiem jego dłoni na swoim gardle, każdym ruchem jego penisa, każdym odczuciem i całą przyjemnością i emocjami. Chciała pamiętać jego każdy niski pomruk, który słyszała. Bogini była dla niej łaskawa. Kate poczuła jak całe jej ciało przeszywa gorąca elektryczność. Wszystkie mięśnie się napinają i przetacza się przez nią ogromna fala rozkoszy. Zagryzła dolną wargę, żeby znowu nie krzyczeć. Shannon pchnął jeszcze kilka razy i wydał z siebie zwierzęcy pomruk, kiedy dogonił swój orgazm chwilę po niej.  
Powoli wysunął się z niej i odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie. Wyglądał na nieco przestraszonego. Jednak kiedy zobaczył jak Kate promienieje i uśmiecha się do niego, zaraz się uspokoił. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie ciężko oddychając.  
-W porządku? Na pewno?  
-Bardziej niż na pewno.- Nieco zawstydzona spuściła wzrok, nie przestawała się jednak uśmiechać.- Lubię jak wychodzi z ciebie zwierzę.- Dodała cichutko.

 

W pokoju paliła się tylko mała lampka na nocnej szafce dająca przyjemnie ciepłe, słabe światło. Nadzy leżeli na łóżku wtuleni w siebie. Shannon na plecach, Kate z głową na jego piersi. Niedbale przykryli sobie pozaplatane nogi cienkim kocem.   
-Shannon? Kiedy będę mogła wrócić do domu?- Zapytała Kate głaszcząc go po obojczyku.  
-Na razie to niemożliwe, wiesz przecież.- Odpowiedział cmokając ją w czubek głowy i mocniej przycisnął ją do siebie ramieniem.  
-Ale może chociaż na chwilę. Żebym mogła upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku i zabrać trochę rzeczy.- Przesunęła dłoń nieco niżej i jej palce natrafiły na grubą bliznę na jego piersi. Delikatnie wodziła po niej opuszkami.   
-Nie możemy Maleńka, to zbyt ryzykowne. Ciągle ktoś może pilnować tego miejsca i czekać, aż się pojawisz. Ale wiem na pewno, że wszystko tam jest ok.  
-Ale...  
Nie dał jej dokończyć.  
-Niedługo będziesz mogła wrócić do domu. Obiecuję. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
-Shannon?  
-Hm?  
-Wiesz, że… Te blizny… Mogła bym sprawić, że ich nie będzie.   
-Nie.  
-Nie zużyłabym nawet dużo energii, no i umiem się już doładować…  
-Przeszkadzają ci? Szpecą co?  
-Nie, Shannon. Nie przeszkadzają mi w ogóle i nie uważam wcale, że cię szpecą. Po prostu pomyślałam, że może wolałbyś, żeby ci nie przypominały… O tym co je zostawiło.  
-Mi też nie przeszkadzają. Niech sobie są. Lepiej pamiętać jakim się było głupim, żeby kiedyś zmądrzeć.  
-Opowiesz mi kiedyś o tym?  
-Kiedyś… Może…- Wziął jej drobną dłoń i zamknął w swojej. – Zostaw. Nie myśl o tym.  
Leżeli w milczeniu. Kate chciała go znów pogłaskać, ale ciągle trzymał jej rękę.  
-Lubisz moją mamę, prawda?- Zapytał nagle. Kate przytaknęła.- A co byś powiedziała, jakbym do niej jutro zadzwonił i poszłybyście sobie razem na zakupy?  
-No nie wiem.  
-Dam ci moją kartę i podrzucę do miasta, hę?  
-Nie chcę twojej karty. Mam swoje pieniądze. Poza tym wolałbym iść z tobą, a nie z twoją kartą. Potem może zjedlibyśmy coś na mieście.  
-Serio? Chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą na zakupy?- Odchylił mocno głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na nią.  
-Ja też nie lubię zakupów. Kupilibyśmy tylko kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Raz, dwa, trzy i po sprawie.  
Patrzył na nią bez słowa z kwaśną miną.  
-Ech, no dobrze. A obiad?  
-O to co innego. Jak już wykupicie połowę ciuchów ze wszystkich butików to pokażę ci fajną knajpkę.  
-Jakich tam butików? Potrzebuję tylko trochę ciuchów, może jakieś buty.  
-Będziesz na zakupach z moją mamą. Wiem co mówię.- Zaśmiał się.  
-A moglibyśmy chociaż jechać samochodem?  
-Ha ha. Ok obiecuję, że wieczorem przyjadę po ciebie autem.  
Leżeli w komfortowej ciszy, przez dłuższy czas.  
-Shannon?  
-Hm?  
-Cieszę, że znalazłeś moją stodołę.  
-Ja też Maleńka. Ja też.


	10. Chapter 10

Rano wstali dość wcześnie. Oboje w fantastycznych humorach po porannym seksie. Przy śniadaniu żartowali i śmiali się tak, że w końcu nawet Bobby się zaraził i śmiał się razem z nimi. Shannon zadzwonił do mamy i umówił się z nią za pół godziny na mieście.  
Szybko dojechali do centrum. Kate cieszyła się, że już więcej nie będzie jeździła na ścigaczu. Nieważne jak bardzo Shannon by się starał, nie polubi tego.  
Stali na chodniku w umówionym miejscu i czekali na Connie.  
-Masz naładowany telefon?  
-Tak.  
-Mój numer na szybkim wybieraniu?  
-Tak.  
-Nie chodź nigdzie sama. Jak tylko zauważysz kogoś podejrzanego, kto ci się przygląda, albo łazi za tobą, zaraz dzwoń do mnie.  
-Tak.  
-Kate! To wcale nie jest zabawne.  
-Wiem, ale przerabiamy to już chyba piąty raz.  
-Bo...  
-Wiem, martwisz się o mnie.  
Wzięła jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałowała go mocno. Shannon objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Kwestię”jak się tak martwisz to chodź ze mną na zakupy” też już przerabiali, wychodząc od Bobbiego z domu. Uznali jednak, że przebywanie w zatłoczonych sklepach z monitoringiem, będzie w miarę bezpieczne. Całując się teraz na pożegnanie nie zauważyli jak podeszła do nich Connie.  
-No dobra, dzieciaki.- Powiedziała głośno, gdy była już bardzo blisko.- Dość już tego.  
Zaśmiała się głośno patrząc jak podskoczyli i odsunęli się od siebie spłoszeni.  
-Mamo! Musisz się tak skradać?  
-Wcale się nie skradam, to wy zapominacie o całym świecie jak jesteście razem.- Odpowiedziała ciągle rozbawiona.- Teraz już zabieram ci Wiedźmulkę. Możesz iść robić co tam masz do zrobienia. Pozdrów Jareda, bo pewnie będziecie się widzieli.  
-Ok to lecę. Pilnuj mojego skarbu.- Cmoknął mamę w policzek.- Zadzwoń do mnie później, Maleńka.- Pocałował Kate mocno w usta. Ubrał kask i odjechał z rykiem silnika.  
-To co wiedźmulko? Myślę, że zabiorę cię w pewne miejsce gdzie będziemy mogły pouczyć się trochę, a później załatwimy te zakupy. Gotowa?  
-Oczywiście.- Kate przytaknęła energicznie. -Nie mogę się już doczekać, żeby nauczyć się czegoś nowego.  
Connie zaparkowała swój samochód na końcu drogi, która w tym miejscu zmieniała się w stromą wydeptaną ścieżkę. Wysiadły i zamknęły za sobą drzwi.  
-Dalej pójdziemy pieszo. Po drodze poćwiczysz jeszcze czerpanie z ziemi.- Oznajmiła Connie.  
Zaczęły wspinać się kamienistym szlakiem.  
-Ponieważ długo jeszcze nie będziesz w stanie dobrze się bronić, to uważam, że uciekanie jest bardzo ważne.- Mówiła Connie.- Chciałabym, żebyś nauczyła się czerpać przy każdym kroku i od razu wykorzystywała tą energię na marsz.  
Kate spróbowała wykonać polecenie jednak przy tempie, jakie narzuciła jej nauczycielka, ledwo skupiała się na zadaniu, już musiała podnieść stopię i za każdym razem nici z czerpania.  
-Przypomnij sobie jak czerpałaś tworząc drugie jabłko. Małe porcje. Tylko tyle by wspomóc twoje ciało, twoje mięśnie. Tylko tyle byś nie zużywała swojej energii na marsz. Zwolnij jeśli musisz. Zsynchronizuj czerpanie z krokami.  
Kate skupiła się uważnie wysłuchawszy rad Connie. Udało jej się raz. Potem drugi. Najpierw co drugi, trzeci krok. Po kilkudziesięciu następnych krokach, już przy każdym.  
-Dobrze Wiedźmulko.- Pochwaliła Connie.- A teraz przyśpieszamy.  
Z każdym krokiem Kate nabierała większej wprawy i radziła sobie coraz lepiej. Mimo, że im szybciej szły potrzebowała czerpać coraz więcej i miała na to coraz mniej czasu. Tymczasem ścieżka robiła się coraz bardziej stroma.  
-Gotowa?- Zapytała Connie, jednak nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi od skupionej uczennicy.- Ok to teraz biegiem!- Zawołała śmiejąc się wesoło i sama ruszyła przodem. Bez najmniejszych oznak zmęczenia, bez zadyszki, lekko stąpała po kamieniach i skałkach zostawiając Kate daleko z tyłu.  
-No dalej Wiedźmulko! Wiem, że dasz rady!  
Kate dała z siebie wszystko. Wykorzystując swój umysł i ciało do maksimum. Czerpała coraz więcej i coraz szybciej, ciągle pilnując by brać tylko tyle, ile zużywała na bieg po stromej ścieżce.  
Miała świadomość, że dokonała czegoś wielkiego. Przełomu. Pierwszy raz zużywała czerpaną energię tylko na własne potrzeby. Nigdy wcześniej nie leczyła się sama, ale miała wrażenie, że dzięki temu czego właśnie się nauczyła, będzie mogła to robić. Teraz jednak nie mogła się z tego cieszyć. Teraz musiała skupić się mocno i myśleć o wielu rzeczach, które kontrolowała.  
-Nic się nie przejmuj.- Powiedziała do niej Connie, jakby czytała jej myśli.- Na początku wszystko wydaje się skomplikowane, niedługo będziesz tak biegać dla przyjemności.  
Kilka minut później były już na szczycie wzgórza i Kate mogła się wreszcie rozluźnić. Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Po drugiej stronie niewielkiej polanki, na której stały na wzgórze prowadziła druga droga. Dużo szersza, równiejsza i łagodniejsza.  
-Znam to miejsce.-Zauważyła Kate.- Shannon mnie tu wczoraj przywiózł. Mówił, że przyjeżdżał tu kiedyś z tobą.  
-Hmm. Nie myślałam, że to pamięta. Mówił coś jeszcze?  
-Mówił, że lubiłaś tu bywać, bo jest tu spokojnie i dobrze ci się tu medytowało.  
-Rzeczywiście mogłam mu tak powiedzieć.-Zamyśliła się.- Zabierałam ich tutaj obu jak byli mali. Jay jeszcze nie umiał chodzić. Faktycznie zawsze lubiłam to miejsce, bo powietrze jest moim żywiołem z urodzenia.- Zrobiła szeroki ruch ręką pokazując widok jaki rozciągał się z tego miejsca.- Jak widzisz ma się wrażenie, że tutaj jest go więcej niż na płaskim terenie. Do powietrza ma się wszędzie taki sam swobodny dostęp, ale jak się zaczyna, to miejsca takie jak to pomagają. Ty jako uzdrowicielka należysz do Ziemi, ja właśnie do powietrza. Chodź usiądziemy sobie w cieniu.  
Podeszły pod niewielką kępę drzew w pobliżu urwiska nad którym wczoraj siedziała z Shannonem.  
-”Ziemia moim ciałem, Powietrze oddechem”.- Connie podniosła z ziemi mały listek i położyła na środku swojej otwartej dłoni.- Teraz wykorzystaj żywioł powietrza i usuń ten listek z mojej dłoni.  
“Powietrze mym oddechem” pomyślała Kate i po prostu zdmuchnęła listeczek.  
-No przyznaję, nie to miałam na myśli.- Roześmiała się Connie.-No dobrze. Teraz pomyśl o Powietrzu jako o żywiole pełnym mocy. Pomyśl o tym. Bądź świadoma Powietrza, które jest w tobie. W twoich płucach, we krwi, w każdej komórce twojego ciała. Otacza cię. Dotyka. Zaczerpnij.  
Kate zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
-Tylko uważaj. Nie przesadź. Weź tylko troszeczkę. Masz? To teraz wykonaj zadanie jak wiedźma.  
Listek ani drgnął. Kate otworzyła oczy i westchnęła ciężko.  
-Nie zniechęcaj się. Z Powietrzem jest trudniej, inaczej niż z Ziemią. To trochę bardziej jak współdziałanie z nim niż po prostu przekazywanie jego energii. Spróbuj połączyć swoje wewnętrzne powietrze razem z tym, które cię otacza i ze swoim umysłem. Czerp z niego energię i stań się nim.  
Kate jeszcze raz zamknęła oczy. Skoncentrowała się i wyciszyła. Wyobraziła sobie, że jej oddech i wiatr łączą się. Są jednym i tym samym. Próbowała kilka razy bez rezultatu. Aż wreszcie ze skupienia wyrwał ją głos Connie.  
-Brawo!  
Kate otworzyła oczy. Listek nie leżał teraz na środku dłoni Connie, ale na jej palcach.  
-Tylko tyle?-Kate spojrzała rozczarowana.  
-To czego się teraz uczysz, to bardzo trudna sztuka, Wiedźmulko, nie bądź dla siebie taka ostra. Wierz mi, na prawdę szybko się uczysz. Musisz tylko ćwiczyć. Zobaczysz, kiedyś będziesz mogła używać siły podobnej do huraganu.  
-Naprawdę?  
-A dlaczego nie? Nie powinnaś myśleć, że cokolwiek może cię ograniczać.  
-Trudno w to uwierzyć.  
-Hmm. Potrzebujemy zatem czegoś co cię przekona.- Connie wstała i przeszła na środek łączki.  
Kate śledziła ją wzrokiem. Przyglądała się uważnie jak jej nauczycielka wyprostowała się i wzięła głęboki oddech, jednak nie zamknęła oczu jak zwykła to robić Kate. Dłonie Connie zrobiły gest, jakby położyła je płasko na blacie niewidzialnego stołu przed sobą. Kilka małych listków i luźnych źdźbeł trawy podniosło się z ziemi. Ze stoickim spokojem na twarzy, Connie patrzyła w oczy Kate. Z ziemi zaczęły podnosić się małe kamyczki i coraz więcej drobnych przedmiotów, im bliżej stóp Connie tym więcej i większych. Kate patrzyła pełna podziwu jak drobinki podnoszą się wyżej i wyżej tworząc dookoła drobnej kobiety całe stado krążące wokół niej, jak ławica małych rybek. Była zachwycona. Jej samej udało się ledwie poruszyć jednym małym listeczkiem, a Connie kontrolowała teraz już niezliczoną ilość drobiazgów. Nagle Kate oniemiała zupełnie. Przez chwilę nie była pewna, czy dobrze widzi przez rój kamyczków i patyczków, ale wyglądało, jakby trawa pod stopami Connie wyprostowała się nie przygniatana już jej ciężarem. Niedługo stopy Connie zupełnie przestały dotykać trawy. Minęło kolejne kilka minut, a głowa unoszącej się w powietrzu Connie zrównała się z wierzchołkami drzew, pod którymi siedziała zachwycona Kate.  
-O Bogini!.- Wyrwało się jej, kiedy odzyskała mowę.  
-Pamiętaj, że jesteś wiedźmą Kate, możesz nauczyć się wszystkiego.- Powiedziała Connie z wysokości po czym wolno zaczęła zmniejszać dystans dzielący ją od łąki.- Pamiętaj też, że wszystkie żywioły są częścią ciebie.   
“Ziemia moim ciałem  
Woda moją krwią  
Powietrze oddechem  
Ogień siłą mą”   
Zacytowała krocząc w kierunku dziewczyny jak zupełnie normalny człowiek.  
-Chcę spróbować jeszcze raz.- Stanowczo stwierdziła Kate wstając.  
-To wybierz cokolwiek i przenieś albo przesuń.  
Kate wybrała niewielki patyczek i tym razem postanowiła nie zamykać oczu tak jak jej nauczycielka. Wpatrywała się w mały przedmiot koncentrując się. Minuty mijały i nic się nie działo. Nie dawała za wygraną.  
-Spokojnie. Nie poddawaj się.- Podtrzymywała ją na duchu Connie  
Kate była już coraz bardziej zmęczona, jej umysł był coraz bardziej zmęczony, ale nie chciała się poddać.  
-Każda rzecz, którą opanujesz, zwiększa twoje możliwości uratowania Shannona.- Connie specjalnie zagrała na jej uczuciach. Chciała zwiększyć motywacje dziewczyny.  
Tak, przecież nie robi tego dla siebie. Musi się nauczyć jeszcze wielu rzeczy, a czasu jest coraz mniej. Nie może teraz się poddać, to wcale nie jest takie trudne, przecież to dopiero początek. To tylko mały patyczek. I nagle zobaczyła go trochę inaczej. Jakby tak samo, a równocześnie jakby ze wszystkich stron na raz. Obrazy nakładały się na siebie. Mogła wybierać co chce widzieć, jak w szybie przez którą można patrzeć, albo skupić wzrok na tym co się w niej odbija, tyle że odbić było bardzo wiele i wszystkie mogła widzieć równocześnie. Jakby była wszędzie dookoła niego. Była powietrzem. Była wszędzie i mogła wszystko. Patyczek uniósł się nieco nad trawę. Była wkoło niego i jakby przesuwała go w swoim ciele. Nagle wszystko pojęła. Wszystko stało się naturalne i proste. Poruszała drewienkiem z równą łatwością jakby trzymała je w palcach.  
-Jestem z ciebie taka dumna Wiedźmulko!- Zawołała Connie i patyczek od razu spadł.  
-Udało mi się! Udało!  
-Cały czas wiedziałam, że ci się uda. Jesteś moją najbystrzejszą uczennicą. Eh no dobrze. Moją jedyną uczennicą.- Przyznała.- Jednak pamiętam jak sama się uczyłam i jak się uczyły moje przyjaciółki i mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że masz dziewczyno talent!- Sięgnęła do swojego lewego nadgarstka i odpięła bransoletkę.- Weź ją.- Powiedziała.- Chciałabym, żebyś ją nosiła. Pamiętała, że jesteś dzieckiem nie tylko Matki Ziemi, ale wszystkich żywiołów.   
Kate z zachwytem przyjrzała się srebrnemu łańcuszkowi do którego przyczepione były triady czterech żywiołów.  
-Dziękuję Connie, ale chyba nie powinnam...  
-Zrobisz mi przyjemność, jeśli przyjmiesz ten prezent. Sama ją dostałam jak zaczęłam uczyć się magii. Teraz czas na ciebie.  
-Na prawdę dziękuję.- Rzuciła się Connie na szyję.- Jest śliczna. Nigdy jej nie będę zdejmowała i będę pamiętała o wszystkim czego mnie uczysz i o tobie. Zawsze.  
-Dobrze dobrze. Nie przesadzaj. Może poćwiczysz jeszcze trochę, bo niedługo musimy wracać. Trzeba ci w końcu kupić parę rzeczy.  
Kate chętnie się zgodziła. Tym razem wybrała całkiem spory kamień. Jednak znając już zasadę w miarę łatwo przesunęła go z miejsca.  
-Na prawdę masz talent! Może spróbujesz z sobą?  
-Że siebie samą??  
-A dlaczego nie?  
-A jak spadnę?  
-To rób tak, żebyś nie spadła.  
Nie udało jej się unieść nawet centymetra nad ziemię, a dookoła w tym czasie zrobił się totalny chaos. Connie zaczęła śmiać się mrużąc oczy przed unoszącym się w powietrzu pyłem i małymi śmieciami.  
-To chyba będziesz musiała jeszcze poćwiczyć.- Zaśmiała się.  
Nagle rozmowę przerwał im dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Kate wyjęła z kieszeni swój telefon. Spodziewała się sms’a od Shannona, jednak na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie na którym całowali się na chodniku dzisiaj rano.  
-Conie?! Zrobiłaś nam fotkę?  
-Nie. I nie wysyłałam ci żadnej wiadomości. Jest jakiś tekst do tego zdjęcia?  
Obie spojrzały na wyświetlacz. Kate przesunęła palcem zdjęcie do góry.  
-O Bogini!!!- Zawołały równocześnie.  
Pod zdjęciem pojawił się tekst: Wygląda na to, że go lubisz. Jak n ie chcesz, żeby miał jakiś wypadek, to bądź o 15:00 pod tym adresem. Wiadomość kończyła się nazwą ulicy i numerem domu.  
-Connie? Wiesz gdzie to jest? Musisz mnie tam zawieźć.  
-Na pewno nie pójdziesz tam sama. Chodźmy! To jest na drugim krańcu miasta, o tej porze możemy mieć problem dostać się tam na czas.

Jechały niezbyt przepisowo, ale śpieszyły się z ważnego powodu. Na miejsce udało im się dotrzeć zaledwie kilka minut przed czasem. Znajdowały się w dzielnicy przemysłowej. Otaczały ich opuszczone, wysokie budynki o brzydkich, ciemnych i odrapanych murach z małymi oknami. Na ulicy nie było nikogo prócz nich. Stanęły przed dużymi metalowymi drzwiami budynku o właściwym numerze. Ciężkie drzwi poddały się z niemiłym zgrzytem i obie kobiety weszły do środka.  
Stanęły na środku wielkiej pustej hali. Brudne okna dawały niewiele światła. Ściany ginęły w mroku. Skupione i przygotowane na najgorsze czekały w milczeniu.  
-Witaj Kate, Connie. Miałem nadzieję, że przyjedziecie obie. Nie bójcie się, nie chcę wam zrobić krzywdy.- Z zupełnie zacienionego miejsca gdzieś pod przeciwległą ścianą odezwał się do nich męski głos.- Mam nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnimy Kate.- Kontynuował.- Chcę wam pomóc.  
-Dlatego groziłeś, żeby mnie tu ściągnąć?- Odpowiedziała Kate nie zastanawiając się.  
-Chciałem mieć pewność, że się zobaczymy. Wybacz.  
-Na razie tylko ty widzisz nas.  
Do kręgu słabego światła na środku pomieszczenia, powoli dumnym krokiem wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Kobiety mogły mu się teraz przyjrzeć wyraźniej. Był przystojnym, na oko 30-letnim blondynem o prostych włosach sięgających mu ramion. Ubrany w biały idealnie skrojony garnitur, mocno kontrastował z tym zaniedbanym miejscem. Podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków. Kate zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest wysoki.  
-Ty???- westchnęła Connie.  
-Wiem jak bardzo chcesz zabić Wladymira. Pomogę ci.- Zwrócił się do niej.- A tobie pomogę uratować mężczyznę, na którym tak ci zależy.- Spojrzał na Kate.  
-Nie chcę nikogo zabijać.- Odpowiedziała Connie spokojnie, mimo zdenerwowania. Dawno zrezygnowałam z zemsty. Zależy mi tylko na bezpieczeństwie moich synów. Dlaczego chcesz nam pomóc? Bo nie wierzę, że nagle się lubimy.  
-Nie Connie, nadal się nie lubimy, tu nic się nie zmieniło. Nie interesuje cię Wladymir? W porządku. W takim razie pomogę wam uratować tych dwóch facetów, niezależnie co zdecydujecie się zrobić z tamtym. Pomogę wam ponieważ wy możecie pomóc mnie pozbyć się pewnej wiedźmy.  
-A jeśli się nie zgodzimy?- Zapytała Kate.- Może poradzimy sobie same.  
-Maleńka muszę przypominać ci o pewnym MMS’ie, którego dziś dostałaś? Na prawdę? Wiem, że możesz myśleć, że jestem miłym człowiekiem, bo się jeszcze nie znamy, ale wierz mi nie jestem. Dlatego lepiej zaprzyjaźnijmy się. Tak będzie lepiej.... Szczególnie dla was.  
-Co to za wiedźma?- Zapytała Connie rzeczowo.  
-Przyjechała kilka dni temu z Rosji. Ma na imię Olga i jest wiedźmą ognia. Znam ją. Wredna sucz. Chcę się jej pozbyć. Właściwie wystarczy jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób ją zneutralizujecie. Jak to zrobicie, jest mi obojętne. Ponadto nie muszę chyba wspominać, iż oczekuję od was dyskrecji.   
Wiedząc, że nie mają wyjścia obie kobiety skinęły głowami na znak zgody. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Najpierw z Connie, później z Kate.  
-Uznaję, że zawarliśmy umowę.-Powiedział z niemiłym uśmiechem.  
Jego dłoń w dotyku była delikatna i bardzo zimna. Kate poczuła nieprzyjemne uczucie pustki wsączające się w nią przez każdy centymetr skóry, którą się dotykali.  
-Taka dobra i kochająca.- Odezwał się.- Tyle altruizmu w jednym miejscu dawno już nie widziałem. Moja rada: zmień się, bo długo nie pożyjesz maleńka. A w sumie szkoda by było. Masz potencjał i całkiem ładna jesteś.  
Kate stała nachmurzona. Już drugi raz powiedział do niej „maleńka” , zawsze mając kompleksy z powodu swojego wzrostu, tylko Shannonowi nie miała za złe, że tak się do niej zwracał. Była teraz jeszcze bardziej zła na niego, chociaż ciągle się bała. Przygryzała wnętrza policzków, żeby nie powiedzieć, czegoś co mogłoby im zaszkodzić. Nie lubiła go za to, że ją szantażował, by tu przyjechała, że groził Shannonowi i kim on w ogóle jest, żeby jej mówić jak powinna się zmienić i co czuć! Nie zdążyła tego wszystkiego przemyśleć, ani na szczęście odezwać się, bo Connie chwyciła ją za rękę i wyprowadziła z hali. Odezwała się do niej dopiero jak siedziały już w miarę bezpiecznym wnętrzu samochodu.  
-Przykro mi Wiedźmulko, że wpadłaś razem ze mną w to gówno. Teraz już nie mamy wyjścia. Musisz się nauczyć jak najwięcej i to jak najszybciej i obie musimy ćwiczyć. Dużo ćwiczyć.  
-Znasz tą wiedźmę? Damy jej rady? Kim był ten wredny facet?  
-Nie znam jej, chociaż to nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak musimy sobie z nią poradzić.- Uśmiechnęła się do Kate starając się dodać jej odwagi.- A ten facet jest magiem Wody, ma na imię Samuel. Poznaliśmy się dawno temu.  
-Myślisz, że możemy mu zaufać?  
-Na pewno nie. Ale dzięki niemu przynajmniej wiemy, że oni też mają po swojej stronie wiedźmę.  
-Oni?  
-Wladymir, to właśnie człowiek, którego miałaś uleczyć. Jest ojcem ludzi, u których chłopcy mają dług.   
-Czyli i tak musiałabym spotkać tą całą Olgę. Tylko gdyby nie ten twój znajomy, nie wiedziałabym o niej.   
-Przede wszystkim, Wiedźmulko, zapomnij, że puściłabym cię tam samą. Na pewno damy sobie radę ze wszystkim, nie widzę innej opcji. Będziemy ćwiczyć. Mamy jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu. Damy sobie rady.- Connie przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce i ruszyły w stronę centrum miasta.  
-Dzisiaj jednak, myślę że powinniśmy już zrobić sobie wolne popołudnie.- Dodała.- Od jutra czeka nas ciężka praca.  
-Celebrujmy ciszę przed burzą? Widzę, że to cecha rodzinna.  
-Nigdy nie wiadomo ile będzie trwała. Czasem trzeba nabrać oddechu.- Zamilkła na chwilę.- To co? Zakupy?  
-Zakupy.


	11. Chapter 11

Dwie godziny później w kolejnym sklepie Kate miała już dość zakupów. Nie była przyzwyczajona do długiego chodzenia po mieście. Oglądania, przymierzania i zastanawiania się gdzie mogłoby byś jeszcze coś ciekawego, albo ładniejszego. Zakupy Kate przeważnie sprowadzały się do krótkiego wypadu do małego miasteczka w pobliżu jej gospodarstwa. Kupowała to co było jej potrzebne mając nie wielki wybór tak w ilości sklepów, jak i towarów jakie oferowały. Connie najwyraźniej jednak uznawała zakupy za przyjemne i relaksujące. Warte chodzenia od sklepu do sklepu dla samego „bycia na zakupach” bez konieczności kupowania czegokolwiek. Co nie kolidowało jednak z faktycznym kupowaniem rzeczy od czasu do czasu.   
-Connie, miałyśmy odpocząć. Nie mam już siły i jestem pewna, że nie potrzebuję już nic więcej. Może zadzwonię po Shannona i pójdziemy razem coś zjeść?  
-Nie marudź, Wiedźmulko. Zaczerpnij, przecież wiesz jak to się robi i głowa do góry. Tym bardziej jeśli pójdziecie coś zjeść to chyba wiem gdzie mógłby cię zabrać Shannon, a to znaczy, że potrzebujesz jeszcze jakiegoś wystrzałowego ciucha na kolację we dwoje.  
-Myślałam, że pójdziemy wszyscy razem.  
-Nie, nie Wiedźmulko. Zostawię was samych. Chodź. Niedaleko stąd jest mały sklepik mojej koleżanki. Na pewno będzie miała coś odpowiedniego.  
Godzinę później, kiedy już Connie wybrała sukienkę wystarczająco elegancką na kolację z jej synem, Kate znów marudziła.  
-Proszę cię Connie, fryzjer? Kosmetyczka? Po co to wszystko?  
-To wasza pierwsza oficjalna randka. Poza tym, wierz mi tak będziesz się czuła bardziej, hm, dopasowana do miejsca.  
W końcu Kate dała się namówić. Bardziej dla świętego spokoju, niż z faktycznego przekonania.  
Wreszcie kolejną godzinę później mogła zadzwonić i umówić się z Shannonem.  
Kiedy po nią przyjechał, obie siedziały przy jednym z kilku stolików, które mała kafejka wystawiła już na zewnątrz. Connie zauważyła go pierwsza, bo Kate siedziała plecami w tamtym kierunku. Pożegnały się czule i Connie zostawiła Kate przy stoliczku, a sama podeszła do syna. Zanim Shannon podszedł do Kate, przepakował zakupy z samochodu Connie do swojego SUVa.   
Kate siedziała na chwilę sama. Bawiła się bezwiednie triadą powietrza na bransoletce. Czuła się bardzo nieswojo w obcisłej sukience do kolan z szerokim dekoltem odsłaniającym jej ramiona. Nie była przyzwyczajona do butów na wysokim obcasie i do spiętych włosów. Podobał się jej wysoki luźny kok, który zrobiła jej fryzjerka, to jednak nie był jej styl.  
-Przepraszam bardzo?- Nagle usłyszała za plecami poważny głos Shannona.- Mogłaby mi pani pomóc? Umówiłem się tu z moją dziewczyną, ale nigdzie jej nie widzę.- Powiedział bardzo oficjalnym tonem stając przed nią.  
-Wiedziałam, że to wszystko zły pomysł. Wyglądam śmiesznie.  
-Nie, nie Maleńka. Przecież żartuję sobie tylko. Wyglądasz oszałamiająco pięknie!  
Przyglądała mu się ciągle nie przekonana, że mu się podoba. Była za to przekonana, że on sam wygląda super. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i ciemno grafitową koszulę z jasnym krawatem. Włosy gładko zaczesane i spięte w kucyk. Przydymione okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które właśnie zdjął wpatrując się w nią.  
-Wstań proszę. Pokaż mi się.  
Podał jej rękę jakby prosił ją do tańca. Wstała znów bardziej zawstydzona wpatrywała się w czubki swoich nowych, niewygodnych butów. Jej zielone tęczówki skryły się zupełnie pod długimi czarnymi rzęsami.  
-Podobasz mi się zawsze i niezależnie od tego co masz na sobie, albo nie masz.- Uniósł jeden z kącików ust.- A teraz po prostu nie mogę się na ciebie napatrzeć. Hmmmm. Najchętniej zjadłbym cię całą, ale obiecałem ci kolację to może lepiej jedźmy.  
-Umieram z głodu.- Odetchnęła z ulgą, że przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie będzie się jej przyglądał.  
Podał jej ramię i odprowadził do swojego samochodu.

Miejsce w którym jedli kolację okazało się wystawną i najwyraźniej bardzo drogą restauracją. Kate czuła się tu równie nieswojo jak w eleganckiej sukience, którą miała na sobie. “Hm, przynajmniej faktycznie nie wyróżniam się za bardzo” pomyślała.  
-Jak ci minął dzień z moją mamą?- Zapytał Shannon dłubiąc od niechcenia w swoim wykwintnym jak wszystko dookoła jedzeniu na dużym białym talerzu.  
Kate zdecydowała, że póki nie będzie do tego zmuszona, nie będzie kłamać. Po prostu pominie niektóre fakty.  
-Zakupy były trochę męczące, ale miło było spędzić trochę czasu z Connie. A jak tobie minął dzień?- Ciągle zastanawiała się czy powinna zniszczyć wzorek na krawędzi talerza i skosztować sosu który go tworzył.  
\- Nudy. Kawowe interesy. Podpisaliśmy z Jay’em kontrakt z małą siecią kawiarni.- Shannon obrał zupełnie taką samą taktykę. Nie wspomniał nic o spotkaniu z Sayidem, który naciska coraz bardziej na przyśpieszenie akcji. Nie powiedział o kilkugodzinnym pobycie na strzelnicy.   
Przy wszystkich stolikach w koło nich siedzieli jacyś eleganccy ludzie. Restauracja była pełna, a jednak panowała tu praktycznie zupełna cisza. W tle dało się słyszeć cichutką muzykę klasyczną. „Bogini, Liszt do jedzenia, można dostać niestrawności. Jak oczywiście ktoś nie boi się zniszczyć dzieła sztuki, które tu podają.” Myślała Kate.  
-Nie wierzyłam Connie, kiedy mi powiedziała, że w tej sukience nie będę się wyróżniać.- Odezwała się krytycznie przyglądając się swojemu posiłkowi.  
-Nie wierzyłaś, że zabiorę cię do jednej z najlepszych restauracji w mieście?  
-Mówiłeś, że ulubionej. Bo szczerze...?- Nieśmiało nabiła kawałeczek mięsa na widelec.  
-Jasne.  
-To miejsce do ciebie nie pasuje.- Wyszeptała, pochylając się nad stolikiem w jego stronę.- Myślę, że Connie ci kazała mnie tu zabrać.  
Shannon zaśmiał się głośno. Ludzie z sąsiednich stolików popatrzyli na niego z oburzeniem.  
-Widzisz co mam na myśli. Ja też tu nie pasuję. Nie zrozum mnie źle, jestem bardzo wdzięczna, że zabrałeś mnie w takie eleganckie miejsce, ale... ja nawet nie wiem co jemy.- Wyznała cicho.  
-Wolałabyś być gdzie indziej, co?- Shannon odłożył swoje sztućce i również nachylił się w jej stronę. - Chcesz zobaczyć moją ulubioną knajpkę?  
-A czy tam mają dopasowaną wielkość talerzy do ilości jedzenia?  
-Ha ha ha. To gwarantuję!- Shannon nie zwracał już wcale uwagi na ludzi obok.  
-To chcę.  
Niedługo siedzieli już w przytulnej restauracyjce w zupełnie innej części miasta. Tutaj w okół nich było dużo mniej stolików, jednak panował wesoły gwar. Żeby dobrze się słyszeć usiedli obok siebie w jednym z boksów pod ścianą. W drugim końcu sali na niewielkim podwyższeniu kilkuosobowy zespół grał cover Gianny Nannini „Meravigliosa creatura”. Z sąsiednich stolików też czasem dało się słyszeć melodyjny włoski język. Co jakiś czas ktoś śmiał się głośno. Kelnerki uwijały się nosząc napoje i jedzenie. Kate rozglądała się dookoła ciągle uśmiechnięta.  
-Tu ci się podoba?- Shannon szturchnął ją zaczepnie barkiem.  
-Tak. Podoba mi się i dużo bardziej pasuje do ciebie. Tylko, że teraz jesteśmy chyba zbyt elegancko ubrani.  
-Rozpuść tylko włosy i będzie ok.- Poradził Shannon, sam ściągając krawat i rozpinając 2 górne guziki koszuli.  
Kate sięgnęła do koka i zanurzyła obie dłonie w plątaninie włosów.  
-Nie mam pojęcia jak to się trzyma.- Zwątpiła po kilku minutach majstrowania przy swojej fryzurze i szukaniu spinek.  
-Nie znam się na tym, ale pokaż, może coś wypatrzę.  
Kate usiadła tyłem do niego. Miło było czuć jak jego palce delikatnie odszukują kolejne wsuwki i spinki uwalniając powoli lok po loku. Kiedy już wszystkie jej włosy opadły swobodnie na jej plecy, odsunął je z jej karku i złożył tam delikatny pocałunek. Odwróciła się twarzą do niego i zaczęli się całować.  
Nie zauważyli jak podeszła do nich kelnerka. Odchrząknęła cicho i się odezwała.  
-Przepraszam państwa bardzo. Myślę, że nikt nie będzie miał z tym problemu jak później będą państwo kontynuowali, jednak czy mogłabym przyjąć zamówienie?  
Shannon wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Kate zawstydziła się i wsunęła trochę głębiej w siedzenie, chowając się za jego ramieniem. Shannon zamówił butelkę wina i pizzę. Kelnerka uśmiechnęła się milutko i oddaliła się pośpiesznie.  
-O czym myśmy to rozmawiali?- zapytał Shannon ciągle rozbawiony.  
-Że mi się tu podoba.- Podpowiedziała Kate.  
-Nie dokładnie to miałem na myśli.  
Shannon przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pocałował ją znowu. Odwzajemniła jego pocałunek. Chwilę później do stolika znów podeszła kelnerka. Tym razem nic się nie odezwała. Postawiła przed nimi butelkę i kieliszki zanim zniknęła. Prawie nie zwrócili na nią uwagi.   
-Mmmm... Może napijemy się. Boję się, że jak nie przestaniemy, to nie doczekamy się nawet na tą pizzę.- Zażartował Shannon.  
Popijając mocne czerwone wino siedzieli rozmawiając. Shannon opowiadał Kate co się dzieje na jej gospodarstwie podczas jej nieobecności. Mówił o tym, że klaczki są uparte jak osły i nie chcą słuchać chłopaków, którzy się nimi zajmują, że mieli cały dzień sprzątania, po tym jak uciekły im kozy, ale że generalnie wszystko jest w porządku. Nie było tam więcej żadnych niechcianych wizyt. Później planowali już swój powrót i co będą robić jak to wszystko się wreszcie skończy. Na razie skończyło się im wino. Zamówili kolejną butelkę. Razem z nią kelnerka przyniosła pyszną i pachnącą pizzę. Jedli ze smakiem popijając winem.  
-Zatańczysz ze mną?- Nagle zapytał Shannon.  
-Ale przecież nikt nie tańczy.  
-No to co?  
-Nie Shannon, mam niewygodne buty. Ledwo utrzymuję w nich równowagę przy chodzeniu.  
-To je zdejmij i po problemie.  
-Nie wymigam się od tego, co?  
-Maleńka, nie masz szans.- Shannon już wstał i podawał jej rękę.  
Podeszli pod niewielką scenę, gdzie było trochę luźnego miejsca. Shannon skinął na jednego z muzyków. Ten podszedł do krawędzi podwyższenia i pochylił się by go wysłuchać.  
-Mam nadzieję, że sobie z tym poradzą.- Skomentował Shannon stając blisko Kate.  
Zespół zaczął grać i po pierwszych kilku taktach Kate już wiedziała o jaką piosenkę poprosił.   
-O znam to!- Ucieszyła się.- Warrant “Cherry pie”.  
Shannon wziął ją w ramiona i zaczęli tańczyć. Najpierw trochę asekuracyjnie i “grzecznie” myśląc o ludziach w okół nich. Niedługo jednak coraz odważniej w miarę jak coraz bardziej zapominali o innych i skupiali się na sobie samych. Tańczyli zmysłowo, często dotykając się i łasząc. Zespół najwyraźniej poszedł za ciosem i z włoskich przebojów przeniósł się na covery klasyków amerykańskiego rocka. Kolejny był “Sweet child of mine”. Jedyna para na parkiecie zwolniła więc trochę. Przytulili się do siebie mocno i spokojnie bujali w rytm ballady. Kolejne kilka utworów było znowu trochę szybsze. Idealnie zsynchronizowali się w tańcu. Tańczyli jakby czytali sobie w myślach, albo ćwiczyli wcześniej. Świetnie się bawili. Chociaż nie byli wcale zmęczeni, wrócili na chwilę do stolika na łyka wina. Kate przeprosiła i wyszła do toalety. Ku jej zdziwieniu w restauracji było już o wiele mniej ludzi. Przeszła przez salę i weszła do niewielkiego słabo oświetlonego korytarzyka prowadzącego do męskich i damskich łazienek. Niespodziewanie drogę zastąpił jej wielki, kudłaty, pijany jak bela Włoch.  
-Przepraszam.- Powiedziała odruchowo, próbując go wyminąć.  
Zrobił krok w tym samym kierunku znów zastawiając jej drogę.  
-Widziałem jak wdzięczysz się do tego elegancika.- Powiedział niewyraźnie z południowym akcentem.- Przydałby ci się prawdziwy mężczyzna, bambolina.  
-Tutaj takiego nie widzę.- Odpowiedziała rozzłoszczona.- Przepraszam, śpieszę się.  
Chciała prześlizgnąć się obok niego jednak chwycił ją za ramię.  
-Powiedziałam, że się śpieszę! I nie jestem żadną laleczką!- Teraz już wściekła zaczerpnęła wielkim haustem z Powietrza i wyrzuciła wszystko na raz w jego stronę.  
Powaliła go na ziemię z taką siłą, że leżał teraz nieprzytomny na podłodze. Przekroczyła jego cielsko i poszła do toalety.  
-Śpieszy mi się siku.- Rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię.  
Jak wychodziła dalej tam leżał. Mimochodem zerknęła na jego kolory. Nic mu nie będzie, upewniła się. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie widział całego zajścia. Dumna wróciła do stolika.  
-Co się tak uśmiechasz?- Zapytał Shannon.  
-A nie, nic. Cieszę się, że tu przyjechaliśmy. Tam było strasznie drętwo.- Odpowiedziała z niewinną miną.  
Na przemian popijając wino przy stoliku, to tańcząc czas szybko im mijał. Teraz siedzieli i dopijali kolejną butelkę. Shannon zerknął na zegarek.   
-No nieźle Maleńka. Wiesz, że od ponad dwóch godzin jest już jutro?  
-To by tłumaczyło dlaczego zostaliśmy tu sami.  
-Jest jeszcze sprzątacz i szefowa.  
-No dobra, ale może powinniśmy rozejrzeć się za jakąś taksówką?  
-No, właśnie, tak sobie pomyślałem... Bo skoro nikt do tej pory nie szukał cię u mnie, to może pójdziemy do mojego mieszkania? Chociaż może… to zbyt ryzykowne.  
-Kochanie, nie martw się tak. Nic nam nie będzie.- Kate pomyślała o facecie którego tak łatwo udało jej się znokautować. Szczególnie teraz, po sporej ilości wina, czuła się prawie jak niepokonana super bohaterka.  
-Czy znowu miałaś...?- Nie dokończył zdania widząc zaskoczoną minę Kate. Nie miała pojęcia o co pyta.- Ok, to chodźmy.To tylko jedna przecznica stąd.  
-Jasne. Mam nadzieję, że dojdę w tych butach.- Westchnęła.

Niespełna kwadrans później byli już prawie na miejscu. Zanim podeszli do kamienicy, Shannon wyjął klucze do mieszkania z kieszeni. On również odczuwał wpływ wina, choć nie czuł się pijany to miał niewielkie problemy z koordynacją ruchów. Klucze spadły mu pod nogi. Oczywiście nie tak po prostu na chodnik, ale prosto do kanału burzowego. Stał nad ciężką żeliwną kratą i nie mógł uwierzyć w swojego pecha.   
-Patrz!- Rzuciła Kate podchodząc bliżej.  
Wyciągnęła obie ręce przed siebie w geście podobnym do gestu jaki zrobiła Connie, kiedy lewitowała. Po kilkunastu sekundach klucze wisiały już w powietrzu przed Shannonem. Dziewczyna chichotała głośno. Shannon chwycił klucze do ręki i patrzył na nią oniemiały.  
-Jak tyś to do cholery zrobiła?!?  
-No co?- Wzruszyła ramionami.- Przecież umawiasz się na randki z wiedźmą, nie?  
-Uzdrowicielką.- Poprawił z naciskiem.  
-Dzięki twojej mamie, niedługo będę prawdziwą wiedźmą.- Powiedziała z dumą i zaraz zakryła usta dłońmi. “O Bogini!” pomyślała przerażona, kiedy zorientowała się, że się wygadała.  
-O czym ty gadasz???  
-Nie, nic.- Odpowiedziała cicho i ruszyła przodem w stronę kamienicy.  
-Czekaj!- Dogonił ją w paru susach i przytrzymał za łokieć.  
-Jak moja matka może uczyć cię bycia wiedźmą!?  
-Shannon, proszę. Nie krzycz. Nie denerwuj się. Wejdźmy do środka.  
-Masz rację, chodźmy do środka.- Warknął gniewnie.  
Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Przez drzwi wejściowe, hol, po schodach na drugie piętro, korytarzem pod drzwi mieszkania. Otworzył je na oścież.  
-Właź!- Warknął.  
Ledwo weszli do środka i drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, Shannon znów zaczął na nią krzyczeć.  
-Mów o co chodzi!  
-Nie mogę.- Szepnęła Kate, czuła już jak łzy napływają jej do oczu,  
Shannon chwycił ją za ramiona i napierał, aż cofając się oparła się plecami o ścianę.  
-Kate mów do cholery!!  
-Shannon nie krzycz proszę.- Odwróciła głowę i patrzyła w podłogę, nie chciała widzieć jego wściekłej twarzy. Nie chciała zamykać oczu, żeby nie widzieć jak cały świeci karmazynem.- Przerażasz mnie.- Wychlipała.  
-Spójrz na mnie! Mówię, spójrz na mnie!!!  
Powoli podniosła na niego załzawione oczy.  
-Powiedz mi jak moja matka może uczyć cię magii?!!?   
-Nie mogę.- Powtórzyła ledwie słyszalnie.  
-Dlaczego nie możesz? Groził ci ktoś?  
-Nie...Tak. Ale to nie ma związku.  
-Kate kurwa mać! Ktoś ci groził a ty mi nic...- Puściły mu nerwy i potrząsnął nią ciągle trzymając za ramiona. Ściana za jej plecami zadudniła.- Kto to był!?! I co moja matka ma z tym wspólnego?!?   
Totalnie przerażona, trzymając się za bolące miejsce z tyłu głowy nie wytrzymała wreszcie. Głośno łkając i mówiąc na przemian zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie wszystko w szybkim potoku słów.   
-Twoja mama mnie uczy, bo sama jest wiedźmą. Zajebistą, niesamowitą wiedźmą i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę taka jak ona. Poprosiła mnie, żeby ci o tym nie mówić. Nie chciała, żebyś wiedział, że jest wiedźmą. Zabronił byś mi się uczyć. A to wzgórze…Pamiętasz? To na które mnie zabrałeś. Twoja mam nie medytowała tam, tylko ćwiczyła swoją magię. Błagam cię. Nie mów jej, że ci powiedziałam.  
-Kto ci groził?- Zapytał zimno.  
-Nie wiem kim on jest. Jakiś mag. Na pewno nie był żadnym Rosjaninem. Jak się dowie, że ci powiedziałam... Shannon on cię zabije.- Zalała się łzami zanosząc się płaczem.  
-Świetnie.- Powiedział z rezygnacją. Puścił ją i stał przez chwilę nieruchomo.- Moja matka jest wiedźmą. Jakiś mag ci groził…- Zamknął na kilka sekund oczy i starał się uspokoić. „Pięknie, kurwa. Czy może być jeszcze gorzej.” Pomyślał.  
-Nie damy się zabić Maleńka.- Odezwał się cicho i przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Kate przez chwilę stała sztywno wstrząsana kolejnymi falami płaczu. Shannon wziął ją na ręce i w końcu objęła go za szyję wtulając się w niego. Zaniósł do sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Kate wciąż głośno zanosiła się płaczem ledwo łapiąc oddech. Tulił ją i głaskał kiedy jej ciałem wstrząsały spazmy. Kołysał się z nią w ramionach chcąc ją uspokoić. Delikatnie uniósł jej głowę by zobaczyć jej zapłakaną twarz. Pocałował ją delikatnie w mokre od łez usta.  
-Wybaczysz mi Maleńka? Wierzysz mi, że nie chciałem? Po prostu świruję jak tylko pomyślę, że coś ci grozi. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić co by było, gdybym cię stracił.  
Kate powoli przestawała płakać. Shannon podał jej pudełko papierowych chusteczek z nocnej szafki. Kate zużyła ich kilka jedną po drugiej jednak ciągle pociągała nosem kiedy przyglądała się uważnie Shannonowi. Patrzyła na jego zmartwioną twarz, w jego oczy, które też lekko lśniły od łez. Czuła jak bardzo żałuje i jest mu przykro.   
-Wybacz mi Maleńka, proszę.- Pocałował ją jeszcze raz w usta.   
Tym razem Kate ostrożnie odwzajemniła pocałunek. Shannon jeszcze raz wziął ją na ręce i delikatnie położył na środku łóżka.   
-Jesteś całym moim życiem.- Powiedział cicho odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy.   
Czuła jego emocje. Teraz nie była już pewna czy czerwień, którą tak jasno świecił była gniewem. Może po prostu strachem? Oboje się bali.   
Pocałował ją mocno. Trzymając jej twarz w swoich dłoniach wręcz pożerał ją pocałunkami. Jego lewa dłoń zaczęła zachłannie gładzić kształty jej ciała, kiedy prawa wylądowała na jej gardle.  
-Chcę żebyś była moja. Cała moja. Tylko moja.- Powtarzał jej wprost do ucha, przygryzając jej szyję.  
-Jestem twoja... Cała... Tylko twoja...- Westchnęła oszołomiona silnymi emocjami.


	12. Chapter 12

Rano Shannona obudził dzwonek telefonu. Zaspany odszukał go po omacku w kieszeni spodni leżących na podłodze obok łóżka.  
-Co tam?- Odezwał się zachrypłym od snu głosem.  
-Za pół godziny musimy być u Sayida.- Odezwał się Jared.  
-Żartujesz sobie?? Która jest godzina?  
-Prawie 10 więc zabieraj dupę z ciepłego wyra i przyjedź do BF.  
Rozłączył się.  
-Mmmm… kto to był?- Zapytała równie zaspana Kate.   
Przewróciła się leniwie na bok, by na niego spojrzeć.  
-Mój brat. Muszę jechać do firmy.- Cmoknął ją w usta i usiadł na łóżku.  
-Shann?  
-Co Maleńka?  
-Nie powiesz mu prawda?- Zapytała z prośbą i nadzieją w głosie.  
-Nie martw się, nie powiem nikomu.  
-Dziękuję.- Pogłaskała go po policzku kiedy nachylił się by ją pocałować.  
-Obiecaj mi coś.- Nie czekał na jej odpowiedź tylko kontynuował.- Nie rób niczego zbyt ryzykownego ok?  
-Postaram się, jak obiecasz mi to samo.  
-Ok.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie czule i jeszcze raz pocałowali. Potem Shannon wstał z łóżka.  
-Będziesz ćwiczyła dzisiaj z moją mamą?  
-Muszę. Jest jeszcze bardzo wiele rzeczy, które muszę się nauczyć.  
-Wiesz, że nie zabroniłbym ci, gdybym wcześniej wiedział? Im więcej potrafisz tym jesteś bezpieczniejsza. A nie ma dla mnie nic ważniejszego.  
Szedł już w kierunku łazienki, kiedy go zawołała.  
-Co Maleńka?- Wrócił się do niej i przysiadł na kraju łóżka.  
-Nie mam zupełnie porównania i nie wiem jak to jest, ale... Chyba cię kocham.- Wyznała.  
Obdarzył ją cudownym ciepłym uśmiechem i pogładził po policzku.  
-Ja ciebie też Maleńka.- Przez chwilę zapatrzył się w jej oczy.- Muszę iść bo się spóźnię.- Powiedział w końcu.  
-Idź, bo się spóźnisz.  
Wrócił się jeszcze raz już od drzwi łazienki, by ją pocałować.   
-Idę, bo się spóźnię.- Zaśmiał się i cmoknął ją jeszcze raz szybko w usta, zanim na prawdę poszedł.

Obojga czekał dziś ciężki dzień ćwiczeń. Shannona na sali gimnastycznej i na strzelnicy, a po południu na niewielkim poligonie za miastem, gdzie trenowali z ludźmi Sayida. Kate na wzgórzu razem z Connie.

-Woda. Woda jest we wszystkim. Ty, jak każdy człowiek składasz się w większości z wody. Woda jest w Ziemi i w Powietrzu.- Tłumaczyła Connie, kiedy znów siedziały na swojej polance. Tym razem wbiegły tam obie bez najmniejszego trudu, bez zadyszki.  
-Dlaczego nie nauczysz mnie jak korzystać z żywiołu ognia?- Zapytała Kate.- Ta Olga jest przecież wiedźmą ognia. Czy nie powinnyśmy się uczyć tego samego?  
-Zauważyłaś, że najłatwiej było ci się uczyć czerpać ze swojego żywiołu? Każdy inny im bliżej twojego, też będzie w miarę łatwy do opanowania dla ciebie. Natomiast Ogień, to moja droga całkiem co innego. Boję się, że mogłybyśmy mieć na to zbyt mało czasu. Lepiej postawmy na swoje własne żywioły i wspomóżmy się Wodą. Myślę, że tylko tak mamy jakieś szanse. Poza tym woda koi. Uśmierza ból, a to niestety może nam być potrzebne. Pamiętasz jak wzięłaś na siebie ból Shannona? Jeśli opanujesz żywioł wody, będziesz mogła zrobić to zupełnie inaczej i bez żadnej szkody dla siebie.  
Kate była prawie przekonana, co nie miało w sumie żadnego znaczenia, bo obiecała przecież słuchać Connie we wszystkim. Przeszły do zajęć praktycznych. Kate uczyła się powoli nowych rzeczy. Później uczyła się łączyć różne żywioły. Razem ćwiczyły do zmroku.

 

Wieczorem Shannon i Kate spotkali się w jego mieszkaniu.  
-Napijesz się piwa?- Zawołał Shannon z kuchni.- Ja sobie muszę walnąć piwko.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyniósł dwie otwarte butelki i usiadł ciężko na kanapie obok Kate.  
-Strasznie wyglądasz kochanie.- Powiedziała biorąc od niego butelkę.  
-Miałem ciężki dzień.  
-Kłopoty w firmie?  
-Maleńka?- Obrócił się przodem do niej podwijając pod siebie lewą nogę.- Jest coś o czym chciałem ci powiedzieć. Nie, nic się nie bój. Nic się nie stało.- Dodał szybko widząc jej minę.- Było coś czego miałem nie wiedzieć, a jednak mi powiedziałaś, teraz jest coś, czego miałaś nie wiedzieć ty. Też miałem to trzymać w tajemnicy, ale nie potrafię.  
-Czy to tłumaczy dlaczego po ciężkim dniu za biurkiem masz tyle siniaków?  
-Ha, no, trochę. Widzisz, nie jesteśmy jakąś brygadą super komandosów, ale chcemy z Jay’em, tak jak ty, nauczyć się jak najwięcej rzeczy, które pomogą nam przeżyć.   
Kate czekała w napięciu na dalszy ciąg.  
-Pamiętasz, jak obiecałem ci, że zrobimy wszystko, żebyś nie musiała brać udziału w naszym planie pozbycia się długu? Że nasz przyjaciel nam w tym pomoże? Sayid chce, żebyśmy zabili i tego starego, którego miałaś uzdrowić i wszystkich jego synów.  
-Coooo??? Chyba się nie zgodziliście???  
-Nie mamy wyjścia.- Powiedział cicho i chciał ją wziąć za rękę, nie pozwoliła mu.  
-Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście. Przecież ja mogę wam pomóc. Umiem coraz więcej. Przecież po to właśnie ćwiczę to wszystko!  
-Nie Maleńka. To rozwiązanie nie wchodzi w grę.  
-Dlaczego?? To wolisz popełnić wielokrotne morderstwo, niż pozwolić mi wam pomóc???  
-Kochanie, to szumowiny. Najgorsi ludzie jakich znam. Przez nich zginęło już o wielu więcej... Nie chcę cię narażać.   
-Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie zrozumiem? Jestem uzdrowicielką od urodzenia. Zawsze najważniejsze było dla mnie ratowanie życia. Nie pytałam nigdy czy ktoś jest dobry czy zły, jeśli potrzebował mojej pomocy. Ciebie też nie zapytałam. Nie interesowało mnie kim jesteś, tylko, że potrzebujesz pomocy.  
-Nie zgadzam się żebyś się w to angażowała. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś ćwiczyła magię. Dzięki temu będziesz bezpieczniejsza. Ale nie zgadzam się, żebyś nam pomagała. To zbyt niebezpieczne.  
-A ja się nie zgadzam, żebyś kogoś zabijał!  
Zamilkli oboje. Siedzieli i popijali piwo. Tym razem cisza między nimi nie była ani przyjemna, ani komfortowa.  
-Może Jay miał rację. Lepiej jakbyś nie wiedziała.- Cicho powiedział wreszcie Shannon trochę jakby do siebie.  
-Shann, proszę.- Odezwała się Kate, choć sama tak na prawdę nie wiedziała, o co go prosi w tej chwili.  
-Jestem zmęczony. Idę spać.- Stwierdził wstając z kanapy.  
Bez kolejnego słowa poszedł do sypialni.  
Kate siedziała jeszcze długo i rozmyślała. Możliwe, że sama niedługo będzie musiała zabić. Chociaż, Samuel powiedział, że mają „zneutralizować” wiedźmę. Może da się jej jakoś zabrać moc, albo sprawić jakoś, żeby nie mogła jej używać? Musi jutro porozmawiać o tym Connie. Na pewno jest jakiś sposób. Zastanawiała się też, czy jeśli Shannon zgodził się zabić tych ludzi, to … Myślała o bliznach na jego ciele. Nigdy ani słowem nie powiedział jej czym się kiedyś zajmował. Czy możliwe, żeby już kiedyś kogoś… Nie. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Nie mogła się nad tym zastanawiać, bo jej umysł podsuwał jej coraz gorsze wytłumaczenia. Wreszcie dopiła piwo i zdecydowała się iść również spać. Cichutko weszła do sypialni i delikatnie położyła się obok Shannona, tak żeby go nie dotknąć i nie obudzić. Zwinęła się w ciasny kłębuszek i długo później zasnęła.

Kolejny dzień zapowiadał się w miarę normalnie, chociaż oboje obudzili się w nie najlepszych nastrojach. Po wczorajszej rozmowie praktycznie nie odzywali się do siebie przez cały ranek. Nie licząc zdań typu: Chcesz też kawy? Lub Chcesz iść pierwszy do łazienki? Kate była też smutna bo całą noc nie przytulali się do siebie, ani nawet nie dotykali. Po śniadaniu Shannon oznajmił, że jedzie spotkać się z bratem. Pocałował Kate na pożegnanie, kazał jej zatrzasnąć drzwi jak będzie wychodziła i wyszedł.   
Kate umówiła się z Connie i niedługo później ćwiczyły już na wzgórzu.

-Załatwiłeś to spotkanie?- Zapytał Sayid kiedy siedzieli zmęczeni pod ścianą hali gdzie właśnie skończyli kolejny raz ćwiczyć przygotowywaną akcję.  
-Tak.- Odpowiedział Jared.- Dokładnie za 4 godziny i 13 minut. Mam adres. Wiem dokładnie gdzie to jest. Mam też plany okolicy i budynku.  
-O czym ty gadasz Jay? Jakie spotkanie?? Dlaczego ja o niczym nie wiem.  
-Bo wygadałbyś jej wszystko.- Skomentował Sayid.  
-Ale dlaczego... Za 4 godziny???  
-I 10 minut.- Wtrącił Jared  
-Czekanie kolejnych 2 tygodni nic nie zmieni. Jesteśmy gotowi i wszystko zostało już postanowione. Idziesz z nami czy nie?- Sayid był widocznie zdenerwowany.  
-Oczywiście, że idę.- Odpowiedział ponuro Shannon. Pomyślał o tym jak prawie nie rozmawiali dzisiaj rano z Kate. Możliwe, żeby tak wyglądały ich ostatnie chwile razem. Chciał jej dać jakoś znać, ale wszyscy go pilnowali. Nie miał nawet szans wysłać jej sms’a. Teraz kiedy wreszcie pogodził się z faktem, że jest wiedźmą. Ba nie miał nawet nic przeciwko, że jego mama była wiedźmą. Decyzja zapadła za jego plecami i nic już nie mógł poradzić. Wszyscy byli pewni, że są gotowi. Nie potrzebowali Kate. Nie mieli zamiaru nikogo uzdrawiać. Na siłę ognia byli przygotowani. Jednak nie takiego ognia. Jednak nie dowiedzieli się wszystkiego co powinni. Cała akcja okazała się totalnym fiaskiem.

Connie i Kate ćwiczyły na swojej polanie. Niecałe dwie godziny później po tym jak przyjechały, pojawił się Samuel. Nie przyszedł, czy przyjechał. Po prostu się pojawił.  
-Pewnie chciałybyście wiedzieć, że wasi harcerze dali się namówić swojemu głupiemu i narwanemu przyjacielowi i zaatakowali starucha kilkadziesiąt minut temu.  
Kate miała wrażenie, że jej serce stanęło. Wielki kamień, który unosiła kontrolując powietrze spadł z głuchym tąpnięciem.  
-Nie.- Pokręciła głową. Nie wierzyła. Mieli jeszcze 12 dni . Nie taki był plan.  
-Jak to teraz wygląda?- Chłodno zapytała Connie.  
-Nie żyje Wladymir i jeden z jego synów oraz wszyscy ludzie tego handlarza bronią.  
-Co z moimi chłopcami???  
-Z tego co wiem, to żyją. Jednak są zabawkami tej ognistej suki. Co znaczy, że macie teraz większą motywację, żeby się jej pozbyć.- Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.  
-Ty sukinsynu!- Krzyknęła Kate rzucając się na niego.  
Nie zbliżyła się nawet na kilka metrów, kiedy lodowata siła popchnęła ją mocno i wylądowała na ziemi bez tchu w płucach.  
-Zachowaj siły na nią. Ja nie jestem waszym wrogiem.- Powiedział Sam spokojnie. Nie wiem na ile wam to pomoże, ale choć trochę powinno zmniejszyć jej oddziaływanie na was.   
Na otwartej dłoni pokazał im dwa srebrne amulety. - A tu ich znajdziecie.  
Zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Na trawę w miejscu gdzie stał spadły dwa łańcuszki z niewielkimi zawieszkami i karteczka z adresem.  
Kate powoli zbierała się z ziemi. Connie stała oniemiała.  
-Musimy tam jechać.- Kate próbowała odzyskać oddech.- Musimy ich ratować!


	13. Chapter 13

Shannon ocknął się przywiązany do krzesła. Po jego prawej stronie w takiej samej pozycji był Jared, a po jego lewej Sayid. Przed nimi stała piękna młoda kobieta o białej cerze i czerwonych włosach.  
-Jesteście moim prezentem powitalnym od Igora.- Oznajmiła aksamitnym głosem z ledwo słyszalnym wschodnim akcentem.- Bardzo mi się podoba ten prezent muszę przyznać.  
Jej miły głos wywołał zimne ciarki na ich plecach.  
-Szkoda tylko, że nie mogę was zabrać ze sobą.- Kontynuowała.- Takie ładne maskotki. Hm. Cóż. Musiałam obiecać, że nie wyjdziecie stąd i nie dożyjecie jutra. Do jutra mamy jednak sporo czasu.- Na jej twarzy pojawił się okrutny uśmiech.  
Podeszła do Jareda i stanęła tuż przed nim. Pochyliła się opierając dłonie na jego przedramionach i zrównała się z nim twarzą. Jared szarpnął mocno, ale więzy na jego nadgarstkach nie poddały się ani o centymetr. W powietrzu zaczął rozchodzić się obrzydliwy zapach spalenizny.  
-Taki śliczny. Oczęta jak błękitny lód.- Powiedziała niemal uwodzicielsko.- Ciekawe jak topi się taki lód.  
Mimo groźby Jared nie odwrócił wzroku. Nie krzyczał chociaż już cały trząsł się z bólu, a jego czoło pokryło się zimnym potem. Jej dłonie były jak sam ogień. Paliły do żywego mięsa. Shannon z całych sił próbował się uwolnić by ratować brata. Wszystko na próżno.  
-Zostaw go suko!!!- Zawołał wściekły na nią i ze swojej bezsilności.  
Wiedźma wyprostowała się i puściła ręce Jareda.  
-O! Miłość braterska. Hoho. Będzie ciekawie.- Ucieszyła się podchodząc teraz do Shannona.  
-Jesteś starszy. Mądrzejszy?- Zapytała retorycznie stając za jego plecami.- Hmm, nie sądzę. Lepiej było nie zwracać mojej uwagi.  
Wskazującym palcem dotknęła lewej strony jego czoła. Równie dobrze mogła to zrobić rozżarzonym prętem. Ruch jej dłoni i dotyk wydawał się niemal czuły, jednak palił ogniem. Wolno przesuwała palec po jego skroni, policzku, szczęce... W powietrzu pojawił się swąd palonych włosów. Shannon starał się odsunąć jak najdalej odwracając głowę. Zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. Palec wiedźmy wolno zsunął się na bok jego szui zostawiając za sobą brzydki ślad spalonej skóry i bąbli. Ciałem Shannona wstrząsały fale silnych dreszczy. Olga zaczęła gładzić go po obojczyku, jak zwykła robić to Kate. W tym miejscu jedynie delikatna skóra dzieliła ognisty dotyk od kości. Przez chwilę jeszcze próbował zachować ciszę. Nie dać jej satysfakcji. Zacisnął mocno powieki spod których uciekły pojedyńcze łzy. Jeszcze mocniej zacisnął szczęki. Zaciskał dłonie na poręczach krzesła aż kostki jego palców zbielały. Opuszki palców wiedźmy ciągle delikatnie prześlizgiwały się po jego obojczyku paląc coraz głębiej. Ból stał się nie do zniesienia. W końcu Shannon zaczął krzyczeć. Krzyczał bardzo długo. Głośno. Czuł, że zaraz braknie mu tchu. Zaraz straci przytomność. Czekał na ten moment z utęsknieniem. Jednak nie doczekał się.  
Nagle palący dotyk znikł, choć ból pozostał, to przynajmniej nie stawał się już coraz większy. Shannon otworzył oczy. Totalnie zaskoczony zauważył, że Sayid na którego nikt przez jakiś czas nie zwracał uwagi uwolnił się jakimś cudem i rzucił na wiedźmę. Nawet udało mu się do niej dopaść. Niestety sekundę później Olga odrzuciła go od siebie jednym drobnym gestem dłoni. Ściana ognia, którą stworzyła, odepchnęła go od niej na kilka metrów i spaliła w ciągu mniej niż sekundy. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Bracia siedzieli oniemiali. Przerażeni wpatrywali się w zwęglone, powykręcane zwłoki przyjaciela.  
-No cóż.- Wzruszyła ramionami wiedźma. Będą mi musiały wystarczyć dwie zabawki.

*******************************************  
Przez zamknięte drzwi pod którymi stanęły było słychać krzyki i jęki bólu. Kate szarpnęła się chcąc już być w środku i ratować Shannona, jednak Connie ją powstrzymała chwytając ją za ramię.  
-Pamiętaj o czym rozmawiałyśmy. Skup się. Nie daj się rozproszyć. Olgę zostaw mnie. Zajmij się chłopakami i lecz wszystkich w miarę możliwości.  
-Pamiętam.  
Kate zdjęła buty. Wiedziała, że w środku będzie pewnie betonowa podłoga i wiedziała, że tak na prawdę to nie ma znaczenia jednak czuła się lepiej mając lepszy kontakt z podłożem.   
-Pamiętaj o wszystkim czego cię uczyłam i ćwicz. Będziesz kiedyś wielką, wspaniałą wiedźmą.  
-Connie proszę, nie mów jakbyśmy miały się już nie zobaczyć.- Do oczu Kate napłynęły świeże łzy.  
-Nie mazgaj się wiedźmulko. Czas pokazać kto tu rządzi. Chodźmy i skopmy dupsko tej całej iskierce.- Powiedziała Connie z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
Kate myślała tylko o tym, że musi być opanowana i skupiona, ale kiedy otwarły się drzwi do jednej z wielkich opuszczonych hal fabrycznych na moment sparaliżował ją strach. W jej nozdrza uderzył smród spalonego mięsa, włosów i ubrań. Jej oczom ukazał się przerażający widok. Shannon i Jared siedzieli pod najodleglejszą ze ścian wielkiego pomieszczenia przywiązani do krzeseł plecami do siebie. Shannon twarzą do wejścia, Jared plecami. Ich ubrania miały chyba więcej czarnych zwęglonych plam i wypalonych dziur niż całego materiału. Na ich skórze zauważyła ślady oparzeń. Niektóre rany były bardzo głębokie, czarne , obrzydliwie spalone. Gdzie indziej skóra była czerwona, pokryta białymi bąblami. Niedaleko nich leżały czyjeś zwęglone zwłoki z mocno przykurczonymi ramionami i nogami. Wzrok Kate utkwił na moment na Shannonie. Cały bok jego głowy i twarzy był poparzony. Miejscami skóra była całkiem zwęglona. O Bogini!  
Shannon widział jak wchodzą. Ich ostatnia nadzieja. Przez moment jego oczy spotkały się ze wzrokiem Kate. Ta chwila wystarczyła, by posłała w jego kierunku uśmierzającą ból falę żywiołu Wody. Zaraz potem Connie stanęła przed Kate, zasłaniając ją sobą.  
Olga od razu zauważyła je obie.  
-Domyślam się, że chcesz mi odebrać moje maskotki.  
-Moich synów.  
-A tak, tak. Cokolwiek. Teraz to moje maskotki i nie mam zamiaru nikomu ich odstępować.- Stała ciągle za Shannonem i mówiąc o maskotkach zrobiła delikatny ruch dłoni w kierunku jego twarzy nawet go nie dotykając. Na jego skórze ruch odzwierciedlił się brzydkim śladem oparzeń i bąbli. Shannon zawył z bólu.  
-Obie przyszłyśmy!- Nagle Kate stanęła z Connie ramię w ramię. Stała dumnie wyprostowana, nie chciała pokazać jak bardzo jest przerażona. Zapach spalenizny przywołał najgorsze stare wspomnienia. Płonący dom. Krzyki rodziców. Starała się nie myśleć o tym. Skupić całą swoją uwagę na tu i teraz.   
-Ty dziecinko chcesz mi coś zrobić?- Odezwała się Olga pobłażliwym tonem.-Nie wiele z was zostanie.  
Nagle uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Podchodziła wolno w ich stronę. Zamachnęła się dłonią i w ich kierunku poleciała wielka struga ognia. Connie zrykoszetowała ją tarczą powietrza.  
Olga wykonała kolejny gest szepcząc coś cicho. Beton na którym stały Connie i Kate stanął w płomieniach. Kate zerknęła przelotnie na Shannona, rozwścieczona, nie myśląc logicznie, zaczerpnęła z płomieni pod swoimi stopami. Poczuła silny zawrót głowy. Poczuła wilgoć krwi w nosie. Jak najszybciej i z całej siły oddała całą energię prosto w stronę czerwonowłosej wiedźmy.   
Ku swojemu zdumieniu zauważyła, że posłała w jej kierunku kulę ognia.Niewielki kulisty płomień. Olga zaniosła się śmiechem odganiając „pocisk” gestem jakby był to nieszkodliwy mały owad.  
-Wy? Wy chcecie się ze mną zmierzyć?  
-Lecz mnie.- Szepnęła Connie.- Może uda mi się zabrać jej powietrze. Nie ma płomieni bez powietrza.  
Faktycznie kolejny atak skierowany był na Connie. Amulet na jej szyi nieco złagodził impet. Kate wyleczyła od razu niewielkie poparzenia. Connie skoncentrowała się na swoim zadaniu. Przez chwilę Olga jakby jeszcze bardziej pobladła. Przez chwilę. Potem znów zaatakowała.  
-Connie trzymaj się! Zasypię płomienie ziemią.- Powiedziała Kate i przestała leczyć. Zaczęła czerpać z całych sił i przekazywać energię prosto Oldze.  
-Ależ dziękuję ci dziecinko.- Zakpiła czerwona wiedźma, czując przypływ energii.- Zapewniam cię jednak, że nic mi nie jest, nie potrzebuję twojej energii.  
To zdanie utwierdziło Kate w przekonaniu, że to dobry sposób. Czerpała jeszcze łapczywiej. Nie przemieniała wcale energii Ziemi przed jej oddaniem. Przesyłała wszystko od razu Oldze. Ta wystrzeliła w stronę Connie wielką kulę żaru i płomieni. Connie częściowo zasłoniła się, częściowo ochronił ją amulet. Poparzenia nie były wielkie. Kate przesyłała coraz więcej energii. Czerpała i przekazywała równocześnie w coraz większych ilościach. Olga zaczęła się pomału orientować w jej planie. Starała się spożytkować nadmiar energii na kolejne ataki. Jednak musiała najpierw zaabsorbować tą siłę, zamienić ją na energię ognia. Dopiero w tedy mogła jej użyć. To trwało dłużej, niż bezpośrednie przesyłanie.   
Connie dzielnie stała coraz bardziej poparzona. Zrozumiała co usiłuje zrobić Kate. Przestała się bronić. Zaczęła robić to samo co jej uczennica. Dodatkowa energia Powietrza, była jeszcze większym wyzwaniem dla Olgi. Starała się jak najwięcej atakować. Chociaż coraz częściej chybiała rozkojarzona, to czasem udawało się jej trafić. Jedna z jej mniejszych ognistych kul pomknęła w kierunku Jareda. Na szczęście płomienie ledwo musnęły go po ramieniu. Kolejna kula trafiła w Kate, która zacisnęła zęby i nie przestawała “doładowywać”.   
-Nie przestawaj!!!- Zawołała Connie, kiedy żar uderzył w nią.  
Wreszcie Olga coraz mniej atakowała. Traciła kontrolę. Kate zauważyła jak na jej białej skórze zaczęły pojawiać się świecące pomarańczowo i czerwono żyły. Powoli stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne. Niedługo przypominały świecące rzeki lawy. Kate kątem oka zauważyła, że Connie upadła i nie podnosi się. Nie przestawała przesyłać energii. Czuła jak krew cieknie jej z nosa. Czuła metaliczny posmak w ustach. Nie przerywała ani na chwilę. Wręcz przeciwnie, czerpała jeszcze zapalczywiej, jeszcze szybciej doładowywała Olgę. Dzwoniło jej już w uszach, kiedy wreszcie wszystkie żyły ognistej wiedźmy buchnęły płomieniami. Kilka sekund później całe jej ciało stanęło w ogniu. Wrzeszcząc stała na środku betonowej podłogi i płonęła jak pochodnia. Potem upadła choć nie przestała płonąć póki nie została z niej niewielka kupka popiołu. Kate nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Usiadła na podłodze.W głowie jej huczało. Echem odbijały się jakieś słowa. Przez chwilę wsłuchała się w nie. “Ona umrze, bracia przeżyją”  
-Connie!?  
Kate wstała i na drżących nogach podeszła do swojej nauczycielki leżącej kilka metrów dalej.  
-Connie???- szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. Przykucnęła przy niej i sprawdziła jej tętno. Spojrzała na jej kolory. Connie nie żyła. Kate zalała się łzami i zaczęła głośno szlochać. Nagle otrzeźwiała słysząc cichy jęk Shannona. Wstała i najszybciej jak mogła ruszyła w stronę obu braci. Ruchem ręki rozrywała ich więzy, ciągle jeszcze trzęsąc się z wysiłku. W kilku miejscach jej ciało również szpeciły poparzenia. Nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Otarła wierzchem dłoni krew pod nosem. Przesłała Shannonowi ukojenie bólu wraz z energią Wody i pochyliła się nad Jaredem. Zaczerpnęła raz jeszcze z Ziemi i uleczyła go. Natychmiast wróciła do Shannona i pogładziła go po policzku. Pod jej delikatnym dotykiem wszystkie rany goiły się momentalnie.  
-Maleńka...-Odezwał się zachrypłym głosem.  
-Już wszystko będzie dobrze.- Powiedziała siadając mu na kolanach przodem do niego i zaczęła go całować. Jego ciało wracało do zdrowia w przeciągu sekund. Objął ją mocno i nie odrywał swoich ust od niej.  
-Hej! Dlaczego mnie tak nie leczyłaś??  
Oboje zignorowali go zupełnie.  
-Maleńka? Jesteś Wielka, wiesz.- Powiedział Shannon patrząc jej w oczy z podziwem.  
-Wcale nie.- Odpowiedziała, znów zanosząc się płaczem.- Nie dałam rady. Kochanie nie dałam rady. Musiałam wybierać. Wy albo… Nie umiałam ochronić twojej mamy.  
-Skąd tu się wzięła mama?- Cicho zapytał Jared, głosem wcale nie podobnym do swojego.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli w odległą część hali. Ledwie widoczna w mrocznym pomieszczeniu leżała nieruchoma postać Connie.   
-Wylecz ją!!! Musisz ją wyleczyć!!!- Jared ciągnął Kate za ramię w tamtym kierunku.  
-Nie umiem. Ona nie żyje. Ona nie żyje, żebyście wy mogli przeżyć.


	14. Chapter 14

EPILOG

Drzewa w okół domu Kate z zielonych zmieniły kolory liści na wszelkie odcienie złota i miedzi. Jaskrawo oświetlone słońcem mocno odcinały się na tle intensywnie błękitnego nieba.  
Tara i Mara pasły się spokojnie na jesiennych resztkach trawy. Nieopodal na puchatym kocyku siedział Shannon. Między jego kolanami siedziała Kate opierając się o niego plecami. Oboje z zachwytem patrzyli na bawiące się przed nimi, na oko roczne, dziecko.  
-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że traktujesz go jak te jabłka o których mi opowiadałaś.- Zaśmiał się Shannon  
-To nie ja kochanie.- Wyjaśniła Kate odchylając głowę do tyłu na jego ramię.- On sam. Robił tak prawie od samego początku.  
-Ale przecież mówiłaś, że te zdolności dziedziczy się co drugie pokolenie. Jak może to mieć po mamie?  
-Ej, przecież jest też twoim synem. Ma to po babci.  
-Szkoda...-Zaczął Shannon i zamilkł na chwilę.- Szkoda, że jej nigdy nie zobaczy. Strasznie mi jej brakuje.- Powiedział smutno.  
-Kochanie nie minęło jeszcze pół roku. To oczywiste, że za nią tęsknisz, była twoją mamą. Mnie też jej brakuje, a znałam ją tylko kilka dni. Uwierz mi z czasem będzie ci coraz łatwiej.  
-Ma po niej oczy.  
-Ha. Ale już widzę, że będzie przystojny jak tata.  
-Byle nie był taki uparty jak mama.  
-Nie jestem uparta!  
-Jesteś!- Przewrócił ją na plecy kładąc się na niej i zaczął obsypywać ją pocałunkami.- Jesteś piękna, cudowna, potężna i dobra. No i oczywiście uparta.  
-Nie łaskocz mnie! Proszę nie łaskocz! Przestań!- Śmiała się i krzyczała głośno.  
Nagle przyjemny ciężar Shannona zniknął z jej ciała. Usiadła i rozejrzała się. Dysząc ciężko Shannon właśnie usiłował podnieść się z trawy prawie dwa metry obok koca.  
Kate badawczo spojrzała na synka. Ten siedział na środku koca z naburmuszoną buzią i wskazywał na Shannona palcem.  
-Constantin! Nie wolno tak! Tatuś tylko żartował.  
Maluch przyjrzał się Kate badawczo. Wreszcie rozchmurzył się i wyciągnął rączki w kierunku swojej mamy. Kate wzięła go na ręce.  
-A nadopiekuńczość to ma po całej naszej trójce.- Skomentowała Kate patrząc jak Shannon powoli podnosi się obolały z ziemi.

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze opowiadanie w sieci więc jeśli macie jakieś sugestie... proszę o konstruktywną krytykę :)


End file.
